La Fuerza del Destino
by Tei X
Summary: Rukia tiene muy bien definido lo que debe hacer con su vida, sin embargo aparecerá alguien que le hará dudar y preguntarse si realmente es eso lo que quiere. *IchiRuki* *AU*
1. A Primera Vista

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Por fin ya estoy 'libre' de la uni jeje y bueno traigo otro fic algo largo, nuevamente en AU y de época, pensarán que qué bonito friego con eso pero es lo que se me da xD hahahaha

Cabe mencionarles que este fic tiene ciertas similitudes con el fic de "Desde el Corazón" y trae unos tintes de "Amor Inesperado", sin embargo va muy de la mano con el destino y los riesgos.

No pensé que este fic sería el 1er proyecto en subir ahora ya que tengo otros más adelantados pero mi inspiración anda muy a full con este en particular.

Ya no les entretengo más :) les dejo el primer cap.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Lo que ha de suceder, sucederá"_

(Virgilio)

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo I**

**"A Primera Vista"**

Era de día, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, el cual estaba embellecido por sus nubes, el clima era agradable para estar aún en invierno, el viento soplaba muy ligero y se respiraba mucha tranquilidad. No pasaba del medio día y yacían vagando por las frías calles de Edo, bajo los nevados cerezos que formaban un amplio y largo camino en la zona donde por lo general muchos de los guerreros como él podían transitar; pero no estaba solo, iba acompañado de lo que podía llamar su 'primer amigo' desde que había llegado a Edo y de eso no hacía mucho, tan sólo un par de días.

—Desde que me lo dijiste no me lo creo— Comentaba el calvo compañero de Ichigo al parecer bastante sorprendido por su situación.

—Yo tampoco me lo esperaba— Acotó el ojimiel mientras avanzaba por el largo sendero. Y es que su situación actual le resultaba contradictoria, a penas un par de días había sido transferido a Edo, a servicio de la milicia de la capital, ya que según los altos mandos le consideraban de 'mayor importancia' que sirviera ahí y no en Kioto, el sitio que había sido su hogar durante 26 años.

—Es una estupidez… estamos en tiempo de paz… no necesitamos refuerzos…— A Ikkaku le resultaba una gran patraña que su nuevo amigo haya sido transferido de Kioto a Edo dizque para 'reforzar' la milicia del lugar pero realmente creía que había sido un método hipócrita y barato para desecharlo de las fuerzas armadas de Kioto.

—Pero ni modo… no me queda más— Suspiró resignado, aunque ni tan resignado como se podía imaginar, prácticamente no había una abismal diferencia entre las actividades que realizaba en Kioto con las que ahora hacía ahí, era lo mismo: entrenar, hacer rondas de vigilancia cuando le tocaba hacerlas, entrenar, vaguear y hacer guardia nocturna cuando era necesario, lo diferente era el lugar donde ahora hacía su servicio y las personas con las que convivía a diario, pero queriendo o no, extrañaba a sus antiguos compañeros de armas y sobre todo a su familia, a la cual se había visto en la necesidad de dejarles ahí.

Caminaron largo y tendido por el sendero, ataviados con su distintivo uniforme que les acreditaba como miembros de la milicia, cargando con sus espadas, prácticamente gozando de ese día libre. Sin embargo durante su trayecto a ningún lugar, se toparon con un trío de mujeres muy elegantes, que al igual que ellos parecían disfrutar del hermoso día a la par que conversaban entre ellas sonrientes y soltaban una que otra risa, lo curioso era que parecían escoltarlas un par de individuos de oscuras vestimentas. Lo cual llamó mucho la atención del pelinaranja, no era común ver ese tipo de cosas o más bien no estaba acostumbrado a ello, con el ceño fruncido continuó caminando y observando al grupo de mujeres sin apartarles la mirada.

Una de las mujeres se percató de ser el blanco de la mirada de una persona y con discreción lo comentó a las demás, pero no hicieron algo al respecto, al menos no por el momento.

Conforme fueron avanzando los caminos tanto de ellas como de aquel par se cruzaron, y sin poder evitarlo, Ichigo clavó sus mielados ojos en una de las mujeres en particular, en una dama de menuda estatura, cabellera oscura y ojos azulvioletas, de rostro armonioso, pero ella al instante también le dirigió la mirada, mostrando una actitud retadora y altiva, le miró de arriba para abajo y luego enarcó una ceja.

—Que es lo que tanto mira— Dijo la chica de ojos azul-violáceos deteniéndose frente al muchacho de ojos miel, con actitud seria y autoritaria. No era como sus demás conocidas, que no le daban importancia la forma en que les miraban, prácticamente no le gustaba que le mirasen de la forma que ese sujeto lo había hecho, con cierta 'repulsión', al menos quería que el sujeto tuviese el valor de enfrentarlo y se lo dijese en su cara.

Su par de amigas así como Ikkaku centraron su atención en esa escena, sin entender porqué ella se había detenido y le hablaba de esa forma al muchacho de cabellera naranja. Todos expectantes a que respondiera.

Ichigo vio esos ojos orgullosos, parecía delicada pero resultaba ser algo estricta por la forma en que se le dirigía. Lo que más le sorprendía es que esa niña le hablaba con tanta dureza, con tanta supremacía, y era eso precisamente lo que le molestaba. ¿Qué se creía? Ahora resultaba que no podía 'mirar' sin que se lo echaran en cara y le exigiera que le dieran explicaciones.

—No la estaba viendo a usted, ni que fuera tan grato verla— Le respondió seco, también retándola, expresando seriedad a la par que emprendió marcha y justo al pasar a su costado, le empujó con su hombro, significándole que se quitara de su camino.

Ikkaku azorado no podía creer lo que ese imbécil de Kurosaki había acabado de hacer, no tenía ni un poco de consideración con una mujer y menos tratándose de una Kuchiki, algo le decía que las iba a pagar caras.

Mientras la morena, llena de sorpresa no pudo evitar girar su cabeza para ver al bastardo ese que la había 'atacado' y faltado al respeto de ese modo, ¿a caso no sabía quien era y lo importante que era su persona en la sociedad de Edo? Le llenó de rabia que ese sujeto la tratara de vil forma, por lo general el resto con quienes se pasaba de prepotente simplemente bajaban la cabeza y pedían disculpas, pero él no… a él no le importó su nombre, ni su apellido, ni nada.

— ¡Discúlpate si no quieres que mis hombres…! — Alzó la voz haciéndole referencia al muchacho de ojos miel, quien detuvo su andar, se giró un poco y la interrumpió, lo cual significó para la morena otra falta de respeto.

— ¡¿Se atreve a amenazarme? No sea ridícula! — Profirió con ironía, ahora si se le hacía inaudito que ella se atreviera a algo como tal, dejando ver que era esa clase de personas que si no haces lo que dicen, te amenazan. Era una prepotente que a sus ojos no tenía ni porqué serlo, era una mujer común.

Cada vez más molesta y ofendida, la morena echó una mirada a sus dos escoltas, ordenándoles con la mirada a que tomaran por preso al pelopincho ese y le dejaran en claro que esa no era la forma de tratar a la honorable Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo vio con intención de esos sujetos en atacarle así que se preparó para ello, sin embargo alguien tuvo que intervenir. Ikkaku se interpuso y aunque no era muy propio de su persona, pidió disculpas en su nombre.

—Discúlpelo Señorita Kuchiki. Es nuevo en Edo y desconoce por completo las popularidades de la ciudad— Decía a penas inclinándose con respeto, a lo cual Kurosaki no entendía porqué su bravo amigo no hacía uso de semejante adjetivo en vez de rebajarse.

Todos esperaban que ella dijera algo, de lo que de sus labios saliera sería importante.

A Rukia le pareció un argumento interesante lo dicho por el calvo, así que tuvo que buscar muy en el fondo de su corazón algo de indulgencia, y con mucho esfuerzo habló.

—Está bien. Déjenle. Para la próxima que se atreva a faltarme al respeto, no tendré consideraciones— Fueron sus últimas palabras llenas de dureza antes de volver a emprender marcha a su destino.

Ikkaku suspiró aliviado, había estado muy cerca, mientras el ojimiel no entendía muchas cosas que necesitaba le explicaran.

—Casi te mata, tienes suerte de que te haya ayudado— Le dejó saber Ikkaku, a espera de que al menos se lo agradeciera mientras empezaban a reiniciar su camino.

— No puede hacerlo… no puede hacerme nada… ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? — Al pelinaranja le parecía una tremenda estupidez, ella le amenazaba como si tuviera alguna autoridad o algo por el estilo, ella aunque quisiera no podría ni hacerle una herida.

De escucharlo el calvo hombre soltó una pequeña risa acompañándola de una sonrisa mordaz a la par que miraba a su compañero. ¿En serio no sabía quien era ella? Y eso que comenzaba a creer que Ichigo tenía mucho pero mucho valor como para hablarle de esa forma alguien tan importante como Kuchiki Rukia.

— ¿No sabes quien es ella? — Inquirió aún sin poder creerlo, alzando una ceja.

—No— Respondió sin dudar, ella lucía como una persona común y corriente, ¿Qué tan importante podía ser? Pero ignoraba por completo una realidad que lo dejaría más que sorprendido.

Como amigo debía decírselo, al menos para que meditara en lo que acababa de hacer y lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo.

—Es Kuchiki Rukia. Del Clan Kuchiki, uno de las 4 casas nobles más influyentes de Edo. Su abuelo es un Daimyo Sanke (1) y su hermano a parte de ser el Jefe del Clan también es un Samurai muy distinguido en la milicia y ella a pesar de no tener ese tipo de cargos, puede hacer lo que se le viene en gana— Fue la breve explicación de Ikkaku hacia su novato amigo, quien al ser escucha ahora entendía mejor porqué a ese comportamiento tan prepotente de la muchacha esa, aprovechar su status social para hacer lo que le placiera y lo peor es que la gente le hacía caso.

—Su familia será muy importante pero ella es una persona repulsiva— Lo dijo sin tapujos, con esa información nueva su perspectiva sobre la tal Kuchiki Rukia cambiaba drásticamente, si antes de saberlo no le había agradado, menos ahora.

—Y así son casi todas las de su clase… piensan que porque eres de una clase inferior no mereces respirar el mismo aire que ellas— Ikkaku sabía lo que decía, tenía una vasta experiencia soportando toda clase de desplantes de parte de esas señoritas de vida acomodada, había aprendido a vivir con ello pero Kuchiki Rukia era prácticamente la reina de todas ellas.

Ichigo de saberlo deseó no tener que volver a toparse con ella ya que no era la clase de persona que se dejaba humillar y mucho menos por alguien como ella, podría ser miembro de una familia rica y poderosa pero no le daba el derecho de abusar y si por algún desatino de la vida sus caminos se cruzaban de nuevo, ya sabría como manejar el asunto.

**

* * *

**

Mientras tanto, la morena continuaba con su trayecto a su destino sin embargo ese reciente encuentro le había quitado el buen humor con el que había despertado, ahora se le notaba visiblemente molesta además de que ahora parecía desquitar todo ese enfado ignorando a sus dos compañeras.

—Rukia… ¿Por qué les ha tratado así a ese sujeto? — Preguntó Natsumi, unas de las dos chicas que acompañaban a Rukia, incluso ella se cuestionaba porqué trataba de esa forma al muchacho ese si no había hecho nada malo.

Sin embargo la aludida se hacía la sorda, le resultaba increíble que todavía se lo preguntara, ¿a caso era ciega?, después de haber visto la manera en que ese pelopincho primero le miró y luego le contestó no era para mejor su reacción.

—Rukia te estoy hablando, hazme caso— Pedía aún Natsumi, yendo tras la morena, quien parecía acelerar el paso.

Pero su joven amiga no desistió y aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer iba a enfurecer más a la pelinegra, sus ansias por que le respondiera la pregunta fueron más fuertes. Le dio alcance suficiente para tomarla del brazo y detener su andar, girándola para confrontarla y una vez teniendo su inquisidora mirada le hizo de nuevo la cuestión.

— ¿Porqué lo has hecho? —

Aún llena de enojo, la morena la encaró y se lo dejó bien claro.

— ¿Viste como me contestó? No sé que opines tú pero no puedo permitir que un don nadie venga a faltarme al respeto de esa manera, tenía que ponerlo en su lugar— Alzando la voz se lo espetó, sonando impetuosa. Simplemente hacía lo que creía era correcto, lo que su familia le había inculcado sin importar si a terceros les agradaba o no.

Natsumi no veía correcto su actuar, y ella era de las pocas mujeres de su clase que no encajaban con la actitud prepotente de las que hablaba Ikkaku.

—Vamos Rukia, ¿a caso no escuchaste lo que dijo el sujeto calvo? Que el chico es nuevo en Edo… ¿Qué iba a saber él de la reputación de tu familia? — Se unió a la charla Minako, la segunda chica que acompañaba a las otras dos, queriendo calmar un poco los ánimos que se cargaba Rukia.

—Debería saber lo suficiente para no atreverse a mirarse de esa forma y hablarme con ese tono— Se atrevió a decir Rukia, seria e indignada. ¿Qué el tipo no sabía nada? Por favor, alguien por lo menos debió haberle mencionado previamente a su altercado sobre su familia y el gran prestigio que tenía en sociedad.

—En serio que tú no perdonas una, aún cuando el sujeto es tan atractivo— Soltó Minako con gracia, a su criterio el pelinaranja ese se le había hecho interesante físicamente. Si hubiera estado en el lugar de la morena, habría mandado al diablo todo lo demás y pensar al menos en conocerlo.

El comentario se le hizo algo bastante cómico a Natsumi y no puedo evitar soltar una risita, pero para Rukia no fue del todo agradable, pues de ver su expresión seria y hasta algo repulsiva dejó claro que no estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿Atractivo? ¿Ese sujeto te pareció atractivo? — Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, sin poder creerlo, tratando de encontrar lo 'atractivo' al naranjito ese y lo cual no hallaba por ningún lado — ¿A caso eres ciega? Pero que tontería acabas de decir, en verdad que me preocupa tu sentido de la estética— Acotó llena de indignación, había sujetos mil veces mejores que él.

Natsumi sonrió, al menos ese indebido comentario de Minako había acabado con el silencio y la tensión originados hace minutos, y de cierta forma desenfadado un tanto a la morena de ojos azul-violetas.

**

* * *

**

Después del paseo que incluyó un altercado con alguien de la aristocracia, ambos regresaron de nuevo a las cuarteles, ya que dentro de poco se darían inicio a las sesiones de entrenamientos. Arribaron al gran espacio que se les había asignado como punto de reunión, aún faltaban varios más por llegar así que tenían que esperar unos minutos más, sin embargo para matar el tiempo se reunieron con aquel grupo que se podía decir eran con los que más convivían dentro de la milicia.

—No van a creer lo que el idiota de Ichigo hizo— Ikkaku estaba dispuesto a contarles la gran proeza del día del pelinaranja y su escandalosa voz al instante captó la atención de los que estaban alrededor.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, no podía hacer una cosa porque ya iba a regar la información con todos ellos.

— ¿Qué hizo? — Preguntó el hombre de mostacho, atento a lo que fuera que haya hecho el naranjito.

—Íbamos caminando y de la nada se apareció la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki… Ichigo en pocas palabras le despreció…— Dijo en resumen para los ahí presentes, quienes al saber a grandes rasgos lo que había hecho se miraron entre sí, admirados y después pasaron sus ojos al susodicho, mirándole con cierta suspicacia.

—No puedo creerlo… maldita sea… tienes demasiado valor, tienes suerte que no te haya hecho nada— Comentó Hisagi bastante fascinado y es que enfrentársele a alguien de tan importante familia era como ir la guerra sin armas y el ojimiel había sido muy afortunado de salir ileso.

— ¿Valor? ¿Cuál valor? Ichigo no sabía quien era ella y la importancia que tiene, yo diría que fue ignorancia— Ikkaku se atrevió a soltar el soez comentario, no deberían estar admirando lo que Ichigo había hecho ya que si hubiera sabido desde el principio quien era Kuchiki Rukia seguro que ese altercado no se habría presentando nunca.

—Eso lo explica todo… ya decía yo que un novato no podía hacer algo así sabiendo las consecuencias… sólo de un alto mando como el Capitán Kuchiki o el mismo Abarai se habían atrevido a ponerle un alto a esa niña— Iba profirió con total descaro, restándole méritos al muchacho de ojos miel, y es que había pocas personas que podían ponerle trabas a Kuchiki Rukia sin recibir un castigo por ello.

Ichigo en silencio pasaba su mirada de un compañero a otro mientras escuchaba sus comentarios y de los cuales poco entendía, aún no estaba familiarizado con los temas de conversación que su grupo de potenciales grandes amistades tenían.

— ¿Abarai? No, él no le pondría un alto… No tiene autoridad sobre ella, todo lo contrario, ella lo maneja a su antojo — Sentaro no lo creía así, y esa base provenía por lo que sabía de la relación que tenía el pelirrojo con la morena.

Abarai, Abarai… a Ichigo le sonaba ese apellido y le causaba curiosidad sobre qué tenía que ver con la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki así que por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿De Abarai se refieren al Teniente del 6to Escuadrón? —

—Por supuesto. No hay otro Abarai en Edo que tenga algo que ver con Kuchiki Rukia— Respondió la duda el mismo Hisagi.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver Abarai con ella? — Soltó otra duda en la cabeza de Kurosaki, vaya que había muchos 'misterios' e información desconocida y por curiosidad quería saber.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Inquirió Sentaro, incrédulo a lo que el ojimiel negó con la cabeza.

—Ichigo me preocupa tu falta de cultura— Añadió Ikkaku, esos temas eran muy sonados en todo Edo y era increíble que no haya escuchado al menos algo, por tan pequeño que fuera, de ellos.

De súbito el amplio espacio se llenó de cierta formalidad lo cual atrajo la atención de Ikkaku y compañía, al alzar la vista observaron la llegada de uno de los personajes principales de su tan curiosa conversación: Abarai Renji.

— ¡Hey Abarai! ¡Ven aquí! — Le gritó el calvo hombre haciéndole señas con la mano para qué le ubicara entre toda la masa de asistentes.

El pelirrojo entrevió y acudió a su llamado. A Kurosaki le llamaba la atención que no se le dirigiera con formalidad, que le llamase tan deliberadamente por su nombre de pila, ¿acaso no había respeto entre rangos?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el pelirrojo una vez estando en frente del grupo del calvo, a espera de saber para qué le había llamado.

— Después del entrenamiento iremos a tomar sake… ¿vienes? — Le invitó a una de las tantas reuniones que solían hacer, a espera de que ésta vez si asistiera puesto que ya había 'faltado' a varias salidas y todo por una personita bien conocida por todos.

—Me disculparan pero paso de nuevo. Me han invitado a una cena con el clan Kuchiki y sabes que no puedo faltar— Volvió a justificar su ausencia de ésta ocasión, sabía que la amistad era un valor importante pero en esos momentos no estaba en condiciones de rechazar un invitación por parte de la familia con la cual quería hacer méritos para algo muy específico.

—Ya veo… entonces será en otra ocasión— Dijo Ikkaku resignado, ya veía venir esa respuesta, desde hace mucho tiempo siempre era así.

—Si lo lamento… bueno tengo que ir a la oficina a terminar algo, nos vemos después— Esas fueron las últimas palabras del pelirrojo Teniente antes de retirarse a culminar sus labores.

Al verlo alejarse, Ikkaku no pudo evitar bufar, parecía que le molestaba que les haya 'abandonado' por los Kuchiki.

—Siempre es lo mismo con él… ya no sé ni porqué me molesto en invitarlo— Murmuró el calvo sin más.

El ojimiel no dijo nada, realmente las cosas en Edo no parecían tan aburridas sólo que iba a costarle un poco acostumbrarse a todo, pero de entrada las cosas se ponían algo interesantes, sin imaginar siquiera que sería protagonista de acontecimientos inesperados que le tomarían por sorpresa.

**

* * *

**

Ya había caído la noche, la cena a la cual se había visto en necesidad de acudir a las casa de los Kuchiki finalmente ya había concluido, no es que odiara pasar tiempo con ellos sólo que a veces el ambiente era demasiado serio y formal que le aburría, de hecho casi no hubo tema de conversación pero por fortuna esos momentos ya habían pasado y por fin podría pasar tiempo de calidad con la persona que dentro de la familia Kuchiki le interesaba en demasía.

— ¿Y que tal tu día? — Inquirió la morena mientras desde la veranda y bajo la noche observaba como aún caían algunos copos de nieve.

—Bien, lo normal, papeleo… ya sabes— Respondió el pelirrojo alzándose de hombros, no había mucho por contar, en la era de Tokugawa había excesiva tranquilidad y no había mucha movilización.

—Eso es bueno, no me gustaría que las cosas se pusieran feas y tuviera que perderte en alguna situación de batalla, me dejarías viuda antes de tiempo— Rukia le vio el lado bueno a todo eso, fuera de su familia, Renji era el hombre más especial en su vida y a quien quería en demasía, de hecho era la persona con la que quería casarse.

Renji rió un poco, viuda antes de tiempo, sólo a ella se le ocurría pensar que moriría en ese tipo de cuestión.

—Todo estará bien, no serás viuda, al menos no de esa forma— Acotó posando sus ojos en el espectáculo invernal.

Volvieron de nuevo al silencio, francamente no necesitan decirse de mucho para expresarse lo bien que se sentían el uno con el otro, así como los sentimientos que los albergaban en esos instantes.

— Y a todo esto… ¿Qué tal el tuyo? — Renji también quiso saber lo acontecido en los días normales de la morena, sería descortés no hacerlo.

—Bien, después de pasar casi toda la mañana con la institutriz, salí con dos conocidas a pasear pero…— Se detuvo y resopló, nada más de recordar lo bien que iba su mañana hasta que se vio estropeada por el incidente con el pelinaranjo le cambió un poco el humor.

— ¿A que viene esa cara? ¿Pasó algo malo? — El pelirrojo se detuvo a ladear la cabeza para mirar su rostro, se notaba perturbada.

—Tuve un pequeño problemita con un fulano de la milicia— Respondió sin dar señas particulares del tipo.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? — Se ofreció al instante, era Teniente y si se trataba de algún recluta bajo el mando podía hacer algo para tener feliz a la morena.

—No es necesario, es un tipo sin importancia que no vale la pena— Dijo calmada, realmente si había considerado 'vengarse' de ese grosero pelinaranja sin embargo su orgullo no se lo permitió, ¿porqué rebajarse a ese nivel?

Después de todo eso no volvería a pasar, la probabilidad de volver a encontrarlo era de una en un millón así que para qué tomarse la molestia… o al menos eso creía… pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

****Glosario: **

(1)** - ** Miembros de las familias honradas que mantenían cargos en el gobierno central.

* * *

Hasta aquí llego el primero, empieza un poquitín flojito pero ya luego toma algo de 'vuelo' jejeje

No sé, espero les haya gustado, ojalá me lo hagan saber y si no, también ;) ehhh lo de actualizaciones ya les avisaré bien.

Por el momento es todo, mando saludos a todos y todas.

Besos y abrazos!


	2. Buena Acción

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

**yoxxa:** Hola! si efectvamente los nombres de las 'amigas' de Rukia nada que ver con Bleach. Pero ya conforme a la epoca habrá más cosillas por ahí ;) gracias por leerme y por comentar. Saludos!

Agradecimientos a: **_Sakura-Jeka, Ghost iv, yui makino, Tenshi kuchika chan, chofisima, Shirayuki and Zangetsu, Violet strawberry, kaoru240, alessandra08, Wuakayaka, yoxxa_** y a todos las personas que se han pasado a leer y/ comentar este fic.

Por cierto **Ghost iv**, te dejo el link del que te hablé http:*/*/*www.*japanese-*helmets.*com*/ed*o_*samurai*/*edo*_*samurai*_*photos*.htm*l (quita los *)

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Siembra un acto y cosecharás un hábito. Siembra un hábito y cosecharás un carácter. Siembra un carácter y cosecharás un destino"_

(Charles Reade)

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo II**

**"Buena Acción"**

Acababa de venir de la zona comercial y de negocios del pueblo, se había levantado precisamente para ir hasta la oficina de servicio postal, ya que estar temprano le evitaría hacer fila, había enviado una carta a su familia que aún se encontraba en Kyoto, por desgracia cuando le trasladaron no pudo traérselos consigo, estaba fuera de sus posibilidades económicas y su padre tenía un trabajo fijo allá, a la par que sus hermanas estudiaban, no podía irrumpir sus actividades por gusto así que sólo se conformaba con escribirles, para estar en contacto y estar tranquilo al saber que se encuentran bien.

Continuó con su camino hacia el cuartel, por aquellos largos y anchos senderos de piedra caliza que ahora estaba cubiertos de nieve, el clima no era muy acogedor en ese día pero no podía hacer nada, ya vería donde conseguir alguna otra prenda para taparse del frío.

Sin premura siguió caminando, estaba en su costumbre llegar temprano ya que de cierta forma le hacía lograr méritos y quizá un bono extra por puntualidad, para la falta que le hacía.

Con total calma llegó hasta el puente bajo el cual estaba un lago cristalino y que conectaba la vereda de tránsito común con el antepatio de los cuarteles.

Sin embargo tras él corría desesperada una menuda mujer ataviada de pies a cabeza de manera elegante con colorido, lujoso y bello kimono que como accesorio extra traía unas pieles exclusivas para el frío, sus zapatos de madera se hundía un poco entre la nieve sin embargo no era impedimento para llegar a su destino.

Siguió corriendo lo más que pudo, pasando por el puente, llevando entre sus manos un envoltorio de tela cuadrangular donde cargaba algo que a nivel personal le era de suma importancia entregar.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! — Gritó la menuda chica al ver al transeúnte ojimiel estorbarle el paso.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al oírla, sin detenerse giró un poco la cabeza para buscar a la persona que le había gritado, pero al momento de hacerlo ella pasó con cierta premura a su costado sin darle oportunidad de ver su rostro, simplemente la siguió con la mirada.

Ella continuó corriendo sin embargo en la parte final del dichoso puente su calzado de madera se atoró y cayó al frío suelo cubierto de nieve, quedando tirada y con parte del contenido de su envoltorio esparcido.

El pelinaranja apresuró el paso hasta llegar a donde ella, inclinándose un poco para ayudarla a levantarse; tomó el brazo de la chica y lo pasó por su cuello para después tomarla de la cintura y ayudarla a incorporarse.

— ¡Hey que hace! — Se quejó la morena al notar a ese sujeto bastante confianzudo al momento de tomarla, así que giró el rostro para verlo y ¡oh sorpresa! Se trataba de ese idiota maleducado cabeza de zanahoria.

— ¡Usted, quíteme las manos de encima animal! — Rukia trató de zafarse de su agarre, mientras Ichigo al reconocerla se quedó estupefacto, era ella otra vez, la maldita altanera y prepotente mujer de los Kuchiki.

—Sólo intentaba ayudarla— Fue su respuesta soltándola al notar los esfuerzos de ella por alejarlo, todavía que se tomaba la molestia de auxiliarla, cualquier otra mujer se lo había agradecido antes de echárselo en cara.

—No necesito ayuda y mucho menos si proviene de alguien como usted— Le espetó limpiando sus ropajes de la nieve y recriminándolo con el dedo índice. Para suerte la suya, justo cuando pensó que el altercado de ayer no había pasado a más y ahora estaba gritándole en pleno antepatio de los cuarteles.

El pelinaranja resopló, con esa mujer era imposible hablar civilizadamente.

— ¿Y se puede saber que hace aquí? — Le inquirió el muchacho arqueando una ceja, se suponía que era un sitio restringido para algunas personas y aunque ella fuera aristócrata no estaba en la lista de la gente autorizada.

—No tengo por que darle explicaciones— Puntualizó también enarcando su ceja y sonando retadora, ¿quién era él para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas?

—Quizá a mi no, pero si lo que pretende es entrar a los cuarteles le aseguro que los guardias no se lo permitirán. En esta zona no pueden entrar ni mujeres, ni niños y gente ajena a la milicia— Le dejó claro cruzándose de brazos, tratando de dejarle en claro que ese no era su lugar y que ya podía irse retirando.

Mientras él hablaba la ojiazul-violáceo recogía lo poco que quedaba de su obento así como el envoltorio que lo cubría, al terminar y como si no le importara nada, miró al muchacho de refulgente cabellera.

— ¿Y eso qué? —

— ¿Cómo? ¿A caso es sorda? Le dije que…— Realmente le importaba si la ofendía con alguna de sus palabras pero ella parecía no entender la reciente explicación sobre el acceso al área de cuarteles.

— ¡No soy retardada, ya sé a que se refiere pero no me importa! — Se lo dejó en claro alzando a voz, poco le importaba sus advertencias, por favor que no tratara de verle la cara, era una honorable Kuchiki y como tal nada ni nadie se le podía negar.

Emprendió marcha hasta la puerta principal, con total intención de usar sus influencias para tener acceso al área mientras a sus espaldas escuchó el eco de la voz de aquel ojimiel.

—Conste que se lo dije—

Se hizo la desentendida y al llegar se varó frente al par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

—Buenos días, soy Kuchiki Rukia y vengo a ver al Teniente Abarai— Les dijo con voz suave, siendo agradable y sonriendo, mostrándose buena persona.

—Lo sentimos mucho Señorita Kuchiki pero no podemos permitirle la entrada— Dijo una de los guardias sin importarle que se trataba de una Kuchiki, las reglas son las reglas y aunque quisiera no podía hacer nada.

—Pero…— Tartajeó al instante, cambiando por completo su tranquila expresión facial a una perturbada, se sentía indignada, que le habían faltado al respeto al negárseles.

Kurosaki miraba la escena a unos cuantos pasos, con una media sonrisa asomándose en su rostro, entre burlón. Estaba seguro de que eso pasaría, lástima por ella, se quedaría con las ganas.

—Lo lamento mucho así que evítese problemas y retírese— Acotó el otro guardia sin abandonar su puesto.

Una incrédula Rukia seguía ahí varada, pero estaba decidida a no irse hasta no verlo, iba a hacer que el levantarse temprano, hacer el obento (1) especialmente para él, faltar a su primera clase con la institutriz, fugarse de casa y caminar un largo trayecto valieran la pena.

—Si no me permiten la entrada les juro que…— Estaba por usar el chantaje y el nombre y puesto de su Nii-sama para tomar ventaja pero el pelinaranja la interrumpió uniéndose a la 'plática'.

—Déjenla pasar, viene conmigo—

Asombrada pasó su vista hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Como diga Señor Kurosaki— Dijeron ambos guardias al unísono, sonando respetuosos y sin poner trabas al asunto. En la escala jerárquica de la milicia, el guerrero estaba por encima de los guardias de la edificación, no podían negarse.

—Pero yo…— Rukia fue la que habló, intentando poner inconvenientes a lo que él reciente había dicho.

—Camina— Dijo el ojimiel tomándola de la muñeca y llevándosela consigo al interior del lugar.

Al estar algo alejados de la entrada la morena reaccionó.

— ¡Suélteme! — Alzó la voz zafándose del agarre del mayor, para desviar la mirada y seguir caminando.

Hubo un silencio, uno bastante incómodo que los acompañó por largo y tendido rato hasta que llegaron al área que les interesaba a la cual ingresaron, por los pasillos del lugar era posible ver una gran cantidad de salones donde se encontraban algunos reclutas preparándose para sus entrenamientos, algunos esperaban que se aglomeraran más para dar inicio, otros se encontraba platicando antes de iniciar sus labores para el día pero a cada paso que la morena diera era seguido visualmente por todos los presentes, causando revuelo y murmullos, y es que era extraño verla en el cuartel y no por ser mujer, si no por ser Kuchiki Rukia.

Pero la morena no se inmutaba y ni le tomaba mucha importancia a lo que se dijese de su persona, aunque el hecho de venir al lado del pelinaranja eso resultaba escandaloso para su conciencia. Con total actitud altanera caminaba por los pasillos sin mirar y dirigirle la palabra al sujeto que la había ayudado a accesar al recinto pero al llegar al área central, donde por lo general se reunían los guerreros a comer o pasar el tiempo en horas libres, su actitud cambió, debido a que vio al pelirrojo.

— ¡Renji! — Chilló alzando la voz, sonriendo, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

El aludido frunció un poco el ceño, esa voz era inconfundible, aunque de hecho le tomó por sorpresa porque esa femenina voz no debía escucharse ahí, así que buscó con la mirada la dueña y le fue sencillo reconocerla ya que era la única que brillaba entre tantas personas.

Se disculpó con los subalternos con los que hablaba y con premura cruzó la estancia para llegar a donde ella.

—Buenos días… que sorpresa— Le dijo al reunirse con la morena, entre apenado y obviamente estupefacto por su presencia inesperada en su área de trabajo.

—Buenos días…— Respondió la morena con una media sonrisa, evidentemente feliz, hundiéndose en el mirar del pelirrojo.

Ichigo era el testigo más indiscreto, miraba con cierta repulsa como esos dos se miraban con tanto ahínco, a su criterio se veían ridículos, parecía que se querían comer la cara.

—Bueno… eh… ¿Cómo entraste? Se supone que…— Renji salió de su trance y quiso saber como es que la morena logró entrar, aunque conociéndola no debió ser de una manera muy amable que digamos.

—Ahh… de hecho fue él quien tan amablemente me ayudó— La ojiazul violáceo giró su rostro y con la mirada señaló al pelinaranja, quien aun estaba varado a unos metros tras de ella.

Renji al instante puso los ojos en el aludido, no era muy bueno para recordar los nombres, sólo sabía que ese muchacho era nuevo en el cuartel y que al parecer era amistad de Ikkaku y compañía.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a posar toda su atención en la Kuchiki.

— ¿Y se puede saber a que se debe tu presencia? Si tu hermano te ve nos cargará a ambos con un problema — La cuestionó nuevamente, debía ser algo realmente importante como para llegar ahí y al parecer sin permiso de nadie. Si el hermano de la morena se daba cuenta de su presencia iban a tener grandes problemas, ella por indisciplinado y él por permitírselo.

—Si, lo sé…— Rukia sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero era importante —solo que…— Se detuvo, bajó la mirada, ahora que lo recordaba lo que traía en el envoltorio se había regado la mayor parte en el suelo debido a su caída —te traía el almuerzo pero me caí y…— extendió el envoltorio con cierta pena, un obento casi a medias.

El mayor sonrió, así que era eso…

—Está bien, lo comeré con gusto… gracias— Acarició la cabeza de la menor con la palma de la mano, no importaba, apreciaba mucho ese gesto amable de su parte.

De oírle la morena volvió a levantar la mirada y le sonrió, menos mal, en ese día realmente había valido la pena dejar de lado sus obligaciones para hacer caso a sus convicciones.

El ojimiel se sintió sobrado, ya había visto demasiada 'miel' por el hoy, además de que ni las gracias le dio, así que prefirió ignorarlos y continuar con su camino; uniéndose en instantes a sus compañeros de armas, y a penas llegando fue duramente cuestionado sobre sus acciones.

— ¿En que momento te volviste amigo de Kuchiki? — Le preguntó Ikkaku con ceja en alto, cargando su vara de bambú.

— ¿Es broma? — Le contestó con una misma cuestión, y lo hacía con tanta incredulidad porque nunca había dado razones para establecer esa clase de vínculos con ella, sobre todo después de su altercado.

—No, lo digo en serio— Respondió con tono formal, sin expresar ninguna mueca en su rostro.

—No soy y nunca seré nada de ella, no me agrada— Respondió con la misma seriedad que se le fue cuestionado, aunque no entendía porqué a esas preguntas, ¿a caso eso importaba?

—Menos mal— Ikkaku se alzó de hombros.

El ojimiel miró de nuevo a donde la morena y el pelirrojo, notando en el rostro de ella una expresión agradable y apacible, fue ahí cuando le surgió una duda.

—Oye y… ¿ella siempre es así? — Preguntó Kurosaki y se refería precisamente a la hipocresía de la muchacha, puesto que su trato no era nada amable y su percepción tampoco, si no todo lo contrario y ahora resultaba que hablaba bien de su persona estando frente al pelirrojo, mostrando una actitud dulce.

—A que te refieres…— Para responder eso debía ser más específico, había muchas pero muchas cosas que podía decir respecto a la forma de ser de la guapa morena.

—A lo hipócrita que es— Soltó sin más.

—Ahh eso…— Respondió Iba sin siquiera dudarlo —sí, la mayor parte del tiempo—

—Pero no dejes que te engañe su cara de típica niña bonita, altanera y egoísta... porque ella es mucho más que eso— Complementó Hisagi la información, no lo hacía por acarrearle mala fama, más de la que ya tenía, simplemente era advertir al pelinaranja para que no terminase como muchos: bajo el dominio de ella.

—Fuera de su familia, son contadas las personas con las que es agradable, como Renji— El calvo se las sabía de todas, y no porque fuera chismoso si no que era casi cultura general saberse la historia y los motivos que giraban en torno a la morena, es una especie de celebridad en todo Edo.

— ¿Y eso? — Al pelinaranja no se le pasaba por la cabeza alguna razón en particular, podía ser cualquier cosa.

—Fácil, porque le gusta… bueno de hecho se gustan mutuamente… estoy casi seguro de que pronto se comprometerán— Realmente esos temas era de total cotilleo, Sentaro sabía muy bien de esos asuntos y quería dizque poner el tanto al pelinaranja.

Ichigo se perturbó de oír eso, ¿comprometerse?, vaya que la gente en Edo llevaba las cosas muy aceleradas y la morena se veía muy joven como para dar ese paso.

—Pero que yo sepa, Renji no tiene ni un pelo de aristócrata. El Capitán Kuchiki lo mandará al demonio…— Iba volvió a participar en la plática dando su opinión, basándose en los códigos de conducta y en las misma leyes que regían a la nobleza.

—Naa no creo, es su Teniente. El Capitán Kuchiki le dará privilegios— Afirmó Sentaro bastante confiado, después de todo el pelirrojo era alguien de suma confianza para el Capitán Kuchiki entonces suponía que le daría ciertas consideraciones ladeando casi por completo el hecho de no ser noble.

El pelinaranja no era dado a querer saber ese tipo de cosas, a decir verdad no era algo relevante que considerara tener que saber para adaptarse sin embargo le causaba mucha curiosidad el hecho de que una persona como la morena fuese tan doble cara e incluso hasta pareciese enorgullecerse de serlo.

El resto del día continuó normal, como siempre, cargado de entrenamientos con diversas armas, el llenado de documentos oficiales y el debido descanso que tenía para desestrezarse antes de volver a la faena. Por lo regular sus actividades finalizaban alrededor de las 9:00 de la noche, de ahí podía hacer de su vida lo que le placiera obviamente sin causar problemas. Ya por la noche, el ojimiel caminaba por los amplios pasillos acompañados del calvo, ambos con la total intención de retirarse, sin embargo alguien les retuvo.

—Hey tú, el nuevo. Necesito hablar contigo— Renji se detuvo a pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo.

El aludido se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, con su ceño fruncido miró al pelirrojo, sin siquiera ponerse a pensar si debía o no ir, se encaminó hasta donde Renji, echando antes una mirada al calvo dándole a decir que 'estaba bien'.

Ikkaku se retiró sin más, y una vez que se quedaron a solas la primera palabra la pronunció el ojimiel.

—No soy 'el nuevo' me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo— Dejó claro, serio, sin quitarle la mirada.

—Escucha, solo quiero darte las gracias en nombre de Rukia— Fueron sus palabras, había notado la dureza con la que el muchacho se le dirigió y no quería pelear, no había motivos para ello.

— ¿Ella te pidió que me dieras las gracias? — Cuestionó, realmente le parecía inapropiado que él tuviese que hacerlo en nombre de ella, ¿a caso no podía hacerlo por sí misma?

—No, es demasiado orgullosa. Pero te lo agradezco y sé que no debo mezclar asuntos del trabajo con los sentimentales pero consideraré tu buena acción como un mérito laboral— Le expuso la situación, sabía que el hecho de ayudar a la morena fue romper una regla de la milicia pero simplemente por tratarse de Rukia, de la persona más importante en su vida, consideraba que debía premiar de alguna manera a Ichigo, obviamente encubriendo la verdad con alguna otra cosa relacionada al trabajo.

—Bien— Lo aceptó, al menos ya le habían agradecido y además como extra ya tenía un mérito, lo cual le serviría en el futuro. Al menos pelear con ella había valido la pena.

—Es todo, puedes retirarte— Fueron las últimas palabras del pelirrojo antes de que Kurosaki se marchara.

A las afueras del recinto, Ikkaku le aguardaba recargado en la pared, cuando le vio salir se dispuso a cuestionar, como era muy su costumbre.

— ¿Te reclamó porqué llegaste al cuartel junto con Kuchiki? —

—No, solo me agradeció que la ayudara entrar— Dijo sin entrar en detalles, avanzando por las senderos con total tranquilidad.

—Por un momento pensé que te había reclamado, como no es común que ella se aparezca con otro fulano que no sea él…— Nuevamente salió a flote ese tema, aunque esta vez había sido sin querer.

— ¿Y porqué? — Enarcó la ceja, era precisamente eso lo que le sonaba extraño, ella siendo una muchacha de buena posición económica y además guapa seguramente debía tener una gran cantidad de pretendientes y lo más probable había de salir con varios de ellos.

—Si no sale con nadie más es porque no quiere, está encaprichada con Renji y no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión— Explicó con mentiras a medias, desconocía si el pelirrojo era capricho pero por su forma de ser lo asumía.

Ichigo no comentó nada, no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Hubo de nuevo un silencio largo y tendido, siguieron caminando por las calles hasta que una nueva duda asaltó la mente del calvo.

— Si dices que la odias, que no te agrada ¿porqué la ayudaste a entrar? — Ikkaku no lo entendía, ese par había tenido el incidente donde se confrontaron, incluso Ichigo le había dicho que la repudiaba por su manera de ser, ¿entonces? ¿de qué se trataba?

El pelinaranja tardó en responder, sí, era cierto que no le agradaba pero…

—No soy tan mala persona como ella— Fue su respuesta, pudo no ayudarla y dejarla ahí afuera, pero al final fue la bondad y la voluntad fue lo que le guiaron a actuar de esa manera, lo que le parecía mejor, independientemente de lo que ella le haya hecho.

Y lo que empieza con una sencilla ayuda, da pié a otros eventos.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

****Glosario: **

(1)** - **Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa.

**

* * *

**

Otro cap más, aún está algo flojito pero en el 3ro se viene algo mejor ;) por el momento espero les haya gustado, agradezco la lectura y sus comentarios.

Al parecer vendré actualizandolo los lunes (o antes) y además estoy considerando subir otros de mis proyectos en esta semana pero haber como se avanzo jeje.

Gracias de antemano, mando saludos y abrazos a todos!


	3. Nos Volvemos A Encontrar

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

**yoxxa:** Hola! si, de hecho el que Rukia quiera estar con Renji se debe a algo y como dijiste, el no tiene la posición adecuada pero digamos que tiene algunos privilegios ;) y si jaja hubo puro cuartel pro la que sigue ya no :) gracias por leerme y por comentar. Saludos!

Agradecimientos a: **_chispeg, Rukia Kurosaki chan, Ghost iv, yui makino, Tenshi kuchika chan, Shirayuki and Zangetsu, Violet strawberry, alessandra08, Wuakayaka, yoxxa, SakuraxJenyxRukia, Yeckie, Alu Miyazaki_** y a todos las personas que se han pasado a leer y/ comentar este fic.

¡¿Me creeran si le digo que acabo de terminar el 3er cap? jajajaja en serio!

Ok, una mega disculpa por no actualizar el lunes, tendré vacaciones de la uni pero en el trabajo aún no (hasta el martes) so por eso subí el otro proyecto del que les hablaba, en fin.

Por fin ya está! son las 3:53 a.m. o sea! podré estar cruda y no dormir pero el cap lo subo porque lo subo... so... ahí se los dejo xD

Gracias de antemano por sus reviews, mando un saludo enorme a todos y nos 'veremos' pronto!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"El destino se abre sus rutas"_

(Virgilio)

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo III**

**"Nos Volvemos A Encontrar"**

Desde hace una hora que había terminado sus clases con la institutriz y ahora se dirigía a otra de tantas actividades que realizaba para entretenerse, así era la mayoría de sus días, sin embargo detestaba tener al carruaje y a su conductor todo el tiempo tras su persona, se sentía acosada, incómoda, por eso una vez que le dejaban a las afueras de su destino, pedía que se retirara. Hoy no había sido la excepción, pidió que la dejaran a las afueras del parque y se encargó de caminar por esos largos y hermosos senderos.

Mientras avanzaba en su trayecto, contemplaba el paisaje casi todo cubierto de nieve, realmente odiaba esa estación porque no permitía apreciar la belleza de la flora, estaba ansiosa de que la primavera iniciara, así podría ver el brote de los cerezos junto con Renji, se lo imaginó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Siguió caminando, sin embargo en un momento dado tuvo el presentimiento de ser perseguida, así que se detuvo en seco y se giró un poco, cuando se percató de quien era no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y bufar.

— ¿Se divierte? — Le cuestionó irónica, cruzándose de brazos, alzando una ceja, sin quitarle la mirada al muchacho. ¿A caso era muy divertido acosar a las personas?

El aludido levantó la mirada y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, se quedó pasmado y poco después maldijo por debajo, ¿Por qué se la tenía que encontrar hoy?

—Ah es usted, otra vez— Respondió Ichigo de mala gana, mostrando una expresión de fastidio.

— ¿Porqué me sigue? — Volvió a preguntar la morena sin quitar esa actitud altanera, quería saber porqué lo hacía, debía haber una razón por la cual él la estuviese persiguiendo.

— ¿Disculpa? — Le dijo el ojimiel, estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera le estaba preguntando si le seguía, era prácticamente una aseveración bastante equívoca —No la estoy siguiendo, ni siquiera sabía que era usted la que caminaba delante mío—

Rukia no se creyó eso, mira que era bastante malo para mentir, por supuesto que la estaba siguiendo si no era tonta, o que pensaba ¿Qué era demasiado ingenua como para creer que su encuentro era casual? De ninguna manera, ahí había gato encerrado.

—Ahá si, seguro— Volvió a pronunciar con mucha ironía, y el pelinaranja no pudo evitar fastidiarse más, esa muchacha en verdad estaba algo mal de su cabecita, no todo giraba en torno a ella, es más ni le interesaba.

—No voy a discutir esto con usted— Guardó la calma y dijo lo más sensato, no estaba de humor para ponerse a replicarle porque de que había mucho que decirle, lo había.

El pelinaranja se desvió del camino y pasó al costado de ella, ignorándola, para seguir con su ruta.

Molesta, Rukia le siguió con la mirada y con el ímpetu que la caracterizaba le llamó la atención.

—Otra vez faltándome al respeto, de esa misma cínica forma como cuando nos vimos por primera vez— Le recordó sus acciones, podía dejar pasar una pero la segunda ya no.

El ojimiel se detuvo en seco. Como le gustaba ponerlo de mal humor, ahora resultaba que no podía ignorarla, ¿a caso era delito?. Se giró nuevamente para encararla.

—Ahora qué— Fueron sus palabras, mirándola fijamente, a espera de su reclamo.

—Se ha cruzado en mi camino 3 días seguidos contando este y no creo que sea simple casualidad, así que deje de hacerse el tonto y dígame de una maldita vez porqué me sigue— Le dijo alzando su voz, siendo clara, expresando su molestia y exigiendo una respuesta.

Y volvía a lo mismo, el pelinaranja se llevó las manos al rostro, era increíble… Si ya le había dicho que no la estaba siguiendo ¿porqué se empeñaba en creer que si?, con eso se estaba dando cuenta que aparte de hipócrita y presumida, era necia.

Al parecer no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera o de que forma lo hiciera, ella iba a estar con esa idea y nada la iba a sacar de su error, así que ideó una serie de datos tanto para que le dejara en paz como para hacerla enojar.

—Bien, se lo diré…— Puso cara de resignado mientras acomodaba en su mente las palabras a mencionar —Me gusta una de las muchachas que iba con usted ese día, una castaña de ojos verdes, es… bonita— acotó, mintiendo obviamente, notando como en el rostro de la morena se reflejaba la sorpresa.

Desde el momento que dio las dos características Rukia adivinó de quien se trataba: Minako, quien había dicho que el ojmiel le había resultado atractivo. No podía ser cierto y seguramente él pensó que podía presentársela, vaya idiota.

— Disculpa ¿lo dice en serio? — Volvió a preguntárselo con gesto incrédulo, casi surcándosele una mueca — ¿Le gusta Minako?

—Sí. ¿A caso le molesta? — Cuestionó serio al instante al notar su reacción.

—No para nada, de hecho me preocupa. Se me hace una broma de mal gusto diciendo que es bonita y además que le gusta— Quiso contenerse a decir lo restante, pero era extraño que alguien se fijara en ella porque bella no era.

— ¿Trata de decirme que ningún hombre debería sentirse atraído por su amiga Minako debido a su apariencia? — Eso era en pocas palabras lo que ella decía, y le resultaba ridículo, la chica era bonita así que no entendía porqué a tanta tontería.

Rukia resopló, vaya que era lento y además ciego. Gustarle Minako, por favor, debía ser un chiste.

—Minako no es bonita, suena mal pero es la verdad. Lo curioso es que después de mi, la que sigue en belleza es Natsumi pero nadie la toma en cuenta porque es demasiado estúpida— Fue franca, esa era su opinión respecto al tema de conversación.

Ichigo se quedó serio, no le habían hecho nada de gracia los comentarios de la morena, vaya forma de hablar sobre la gente.

—Me sorprende que se exprese de esa manera de sus amigas, me da gusto saber que no tengo esa clase de relación con usted— Se lo echó en cara, serio, era despreciable como hablaba de ese par de muchachas que confiaban en ella.

—Ellas no son mis amigas, son simples compañeras— Se mostró seria, le había molestado la opinión de ese pelinaranja, ultimadamente ella hacía lo que quería.

—Gracias por aclararlo. Que bueno que no son sus amigas, porque si lo fueran estarían muy decepcionadas de usted— Y quiso hacerla sentir mal, para que entendiera que no se puede expresar así de las personas, ni que ella fuera tan perfecta.

—Como si me importara— Contestó retadora, quería intimidarla pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

—Debería. En fin… dígale a la señorita Minako que me gustaría salir con ella este fin de semana, la esperaré el domingo en la entrada del parque a las 2:00 de la tarde— Finalizó la 'charla' con el aviso, esperando que se lo hiciera llegar, para después emprender marcha hacia el cuartel, se le estaba haciendo tarde y no quería que le llamaran la atención por eso.

A Rukia ni tiempo le dio de dar más reclamos, se quedó ahí, varada a mitad del sendero, sorprendida… sin importar todo lo dicho sobre Minako él la ignoró y siguió con su estúpido plan de querer conocerla. Vaya tipo tan más idiota.

**

* * *

**

Como era su costumbre y a la par por el cargo que ocupaba, llegó temprano a los cuarteles de la milicia, por lo general al arribar el recinto se debía de ocupar de ver que todo estuviera orden y dar las indicaciones para cumplir con los pendientes del día; sin embargo esta vez al llegar a la oficina que se le había asignado se encontró no sólo con el Capitán al cual servía, también al abuelo de este, ambos miembros de la honorable familia Kuchiki que desde hace minutos le esperaban.

Renji se sorprendió de verlos, realmente no esperaba su visita en esos instantes y al parecer el motivo de sus presencias era importante, así que les saludó cordialmente para después adentrarse al recinto y le expusieran la situación.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Capitán? — Inquirió sin apartarles la mirada, con el ceño medio fruncido.

—Estamos aquí para hablar sobre Rukia— Introdujo Byakuya con su característica seriedad.

No le sorprendió, después de todo ellos mejor que nadie sabían de su cercanía con Rukia, aunque la presencia de Ginrei Kuchiki era de cierta forma perturbadora, no solía darse el tiempo para tratar temas banales entonces podía decirse que el asunto a discusión era de relevancia.

—Es la única mujer en nuestra familia y como tal debe asumir su papel una vez cumpla su mayoría de edad— Continuó Byakuya sin inmutarse.

—Consideré la opción de concertarle un matrimonio pero Rukia es impetuosa y no lo permitiría, nos dejaría en vergüenza ante la sociedad y en deuda con la familia de su consorte— Ginrei continuó, sabía que como tutor de la morena tenía la opción de vigilar por su bienestar en el futuro y desposarla con alguien de la misma élite social a la pertenecen pero por su naturaleza ella nunca lo aceptaría. Y no estaban en condiciones de manchar la reputación del clan con su actitud.

Renji entendía todo y cada uno de los puntos que hasta ahora estaban exponiéndole, aún no sabía muy bien que tenía que ver su persona en el asunto, pero estaba haciéndose la idea de que quizá la familia de la morena no estaba de acuerdo con la relación que tenía con ella y buscaban que por algún medio la dejara tranquila.

—Por eso se le dio la libertad de elegir porque confiábamos en que optaría por alguien digno, con un status social adecuado y con la capacidad monetaria para brindarle una buena vida— Ginrei se había encargado de inculcarle bien los valores familiares, por eso si ella los tenía bien presentes al momento de elegir a su futuro cónyuge entonces no optaría por un don nadie.

Antes cada palabra el pelirrojo comenzaba a creer más en la idea, puesto que él no cumplía con ninguno de los requisitos que Kuchiki Ginrei mencionaba, fue muy ingenuo al pensar que sería diferente.

—Sin embargo desde el momento en que se le hizo saber que tenía el derecho de elegir hasta ahora tú has sido la única persona a la que Rukia ha dejado entrever como su futuro marido— Comento Byakuya con la misma frialdad, y aunque al parecer su hermana ya había elegido el detalle estaba en otros aspectos.

—Desconocemos tus planes a futuro, quizá no lo ve del mismo modo que ella y tampoco queremos forzar nada. Por eso me gustaría saber su opinión— El mayor de los Kuchiki necesitaba saber la opinión del pelirrojo, quizá él no estaba interesado en esos planes y no era obligatorio que cumpliera los deseos de la morena.

—La verdad es que…— No sabía muy bien cual era el rumbo de la conversación pero debía ser sincero —sólo estoy esperando a que cumpla su mayoría de edad para pedir su mano—

La única reacción que hubo al decirlo fue notar como ambos Kuchiki intercambiaban miradas, como si se pusieran de acuerdo en algo. Renji temió que lo frenaran.

—Bien—

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Ginrei Kuchiki, palabras que en los oídos del pelirrojo sonaron más a aceptación que a otra cosa y que indudablemente le daba más calma.

**

* * *

**

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso te dijo? — Preguntó Minako con sus ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa y es que Rukia acaba de darle el recado del pelinaranja respecto a salir con ella. No podía creerlo, sí había dicho que le resultaba atractivo pero nunca pensó que algo fuese a suceder.

—Sí, eso dijo…— Le confirmó de nuevo con fastidio, no le había sido agradable la noticia, todo lo contrario, le molestaba mucho.

— Que suerte… ¿irás? — Cuestionó emocionada Natsumi a su compañera.

—Por supuesto, no podría perdérmelo— Animosa le respondió, en sus ojos era notable un brillo único, el pelinaranja ese le había agradado bastante y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerlo.

— ¡No irás! — Determinó Rukia alzando la voz, mirando a Minako con mucha seriedad, retándola.

Minako frunció el ceño, ¿había escuchado bien? A penas abrió los labios, buscando las palabras para contestarle.

— ¿Disculpa? —

—Lo que escuchaste, no irás, está decidido— Rukia se mantuvo firme y se lo recalcó, no iba a permitir que se encontrara con ese bueno para nada.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para prohibírmelo? Esa decisión es única y exclusivamente mía, así que no te metas — La confrontó, Minako estaba harta de que la morena se metiera en todo y a la fuerza quisiera imponerse, ya no se lo iba a permitir.

La tensión empezaba por ser notable en el ambiente, Natsumi solo las miraba, no era su asunto. La morena sin embargo no se sentía intimidada ni en lo más mínimo por Minako, era conciente de que era mil veces mejor que ella.

—Escúchame niña tonta, salir con ese tipo es un suicidio social. Si es que piensas, analízalo y date cuenta de que sería una vergüenza para tu familia que te enredes con ese fulano— Se lo dejó claro, siendo severa en sus palabras, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, esperando que hiciera lo que creía correcto. No quería que manchara el nombre de su familia saliendo con el pelinaranja, era un don nadie, un grosero y sin fortuna.

Minako quiso responderle pero la morena no se lo permitió, la ignoró completamente y pasó a lo largo suyo, ya había hecho suficiente al aconsejarla.

—Lo veré de todas formas— Minako lo dijo en voz alta, la ojiazul-violáceo alcanzó a escucharla y no le quedó más que negar con la cabeza, resoplar y seguir con su camino.

**

* * *

**

Llegó corriendo hasta el sitio donde regularmente entrenaba, fue una fortuna ver que el personaje encargado de instruirlos en el arte de la guerra aún no había llegado así que se detuvo a recuperar el aire, algo que debió ser innecesario si no se hubiera topado con la morena y con ello discutido.

— ¡Hey, Ichigo! — Le gritó el calvo al verlo varado en el pasillo, a penas levantando el brazo que simulaba un saludo mientras con el otro sostenía su amada espada.

El aludido giró el rostro y se topó con Ikkaku.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Fue la cansina voz del ojimiel.

— El domingo por la tarde pensamos ir al pueblo a pasar el rato, por la noche a la Casa de Té… ¿te nos unes? — Cuestionó el calvo hombre haciendo referencia a que el domingo siendo día libre para la milicia ya tenía planes con los demás para divertirse un rato y debido a que el pelinaranja formaba parte del círculo le quiso invitar.

—No puedo— Puntualizó serio, y no es que no le llamara la atención vagar por las calles de Edo y después ir a convivir con las Geishas, solo que, ahora que lo recordaba, ya tenía planes, unos que no tenía esa misma mañana pero dado su tercero altercado con Rukia se vio en la necesidad de forjarse unos con una señorita de alta alcurnia.

— ¡Qué! ¡¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡El domingo es libre, no tienes nada qué hacer! — Se lo reprochó con tono escandaloso, casi indignado. Si era día libre y además Ichigo era novato en Edo, ¿Qué cosas más importantes que salir con sus amistades tenía por hacer?

—Ya tengo el día ocupado para alguien; ya será en otra ocasión que los acompañe— Fue su respuesta sin perder la seriedad y compostura.

Ikkaku no lograba entender como es que siendo novato podría tener el día ocupado para una persona, si bien sabía que las pocas personas con las que convivía eran ellos, sus compañeros de armas… a menos que… Y fue ahí cuando el calvo se percató de que quizá su joven y novato amigo ya había sido cautivado por alguna muchacha.

— ¿Es una mujer? — Cuestionó al instante, quería saber si era cierta su suposición.

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con fastidio, vaya que se las sabía de todas, le había adivinado pero no le iba a dar el lujo de saberlo, ya que después de todo, era un hombre muy reservado, sobre todo en esos temas.

—No es asunto tuyo— Le dijo sin más.

—Lo sé pero…— Quiso convencerle de que le respondiera pero ni tiempo tuvo de intentarlo, ya que el ojimiel le interrumpió.

—Entonces deja de preguntar— Le dejó claro para después emprender marcha al salón donde yacían varios compañeros reunidos. No iba a decir absolutamente nada a nadie, eso era un asunto personal.

**

* * *

**

Después de acudir a sus talleres, regresó a su casa con muy mal humor, a penas servidumbre la notó entrar a los aposentos y por sus facciones contraídas se dieron cuenta de que la señorita estaba enojada y cuando eso sucedía, solía descargar todo ese enojo con quien fuera sin importar si la debía o no.

— ¡Si alguien viene a buscarme dígale que no me moleste! — Gritó cuando vio a una de las lacayas varada en el marco de la sala.

La joven lacaya no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, en caso de que se presentara tal situación ya sabría qué decir.

Rukia siguió con su camino hasta llegar a su habitación, se sentó en el futón donde dormía y contempló al paisaje que era apenas visible ver por el ventanal, tratando de calmarse, tratando de entender, tratando de buscar coherencia a lo vivido en la mañana y parte de la tarde… Y es que el saber del interés del pelinaranja ese por Minako y además de que ella estaba deseosa de verlo la había afectado más de lo debido, realmente estaba herida, pero no sentimentalmente ya que era manera en que muchos podían pensar, si no en su ego, el cual había sido pisoteado por un don nadie.

Desde que fue conciente del efecto que su apariencia física tenía en los hombres nunca antes se le había hecho menos, al contrario, todo el tiempo vivía bajo los elogios, siempre opacaba a las demás, siempre era el centro de atención de todo por eso estaba tan acostumbrada a que nadie le rechazara de ninguna de sus formas, por eso hoy que ese sucio pelinaranja había ignorado su belleza y popularidad para invitar a salir a lo que ella consideraba una mujer sin encanto como Minako realmente había sido un golpe bajo para su engreimiento.

Y no es que deseara que ese sujeto pelopincho la invitara a salir o algo por el estilo, sólo que siempre era a la primera a la que le preguntaban y por lo general solía negarse, así que ellos simplemente intentaban salir con alguien más siendo este su último recurso en caso de que fallaran con su persona. Y él nunca mostró interés y mucho menos le preguntó primero, todo lo contrario… por eso le molestaba tanto.

Un par de horas después el pelirrojo había llegado al hogar de la morena, con esa intención de siempre: querer estar un rato a su lado. Sin embargo a pesar de que le recibieron de manera amable, la orden dada por Rukia de no ser molestaba por ningún motivo puso en aprietos a las lacayas. Estaban entre un 'ir a tocar a su puerta e importunarla' ó no ir y pedirle al Teniente que volviera otro día, con ésta última se libraban de un gran regaño por parte de la Kuchiki pero creían injusto que el pelirrojo se apareciera amable y de buena intención y ellas lo echaran educadamente sin mayor motivo.

Lo mejor que se les ocurrió hacer fue explicarle al Teniente la situación, y fue el mismo pelirrojo que se tomó la libertad de ir a buscarla hasta su habitación.

Tocó la puerta deslizable con mucho cuidado, y tal y como se lo hicieron saber las lacayas la respuesta fue un grito de la morena.

— ¡Dije que por ningún motivo me molestaran! —

Renji sonrió para sí mismo, se le ocurrió hacerla desatinar así que volvió a tocar, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza pero sin decir nada.

La pelinegra se cansó, de por sí no tenía mucha paciencia así que un tanto más molesta volvió a gritar en respuesta.

— ¡No molesten! —

Y de nueva cuenta el pelirrojo volvió a tocar la puerta, pero con más exigencia.

Esta vez Rukia no lo soportó más, con las facciones más contraídas se incorporó y caminó hasta la puerta, dispuesta a poner en su lugar a esas malditas lacayas que al parecer solo buscaban enfurecerla más. Enérgica deslizó la puerta a la par que soltó otro grito.

— ¡Qué parte de…! —

Pero su fuerte exclamación se desvaneció al momento de abrir y ver al pelirrojo frente suyo, el grito se quedó ahogado en la garganta, sus facciones se suavizaron lentamente y ese enojo desapareció casi al instante.

—Escuché que no querías que te molestaran, pero quería verte— Fueron las palabras que soltó al verla, sonando tranquilo.

—Ahh… lo siento, no pensé que vendrías…— Se disculpó, y era cierto, no creyó verlo ese día si no habría dado ordenes de que le importunaran siempre y cuando se tratara de él.

—No te preocupes, está bien— Respondió el pelirrojo, para después adentrarse a la habitación de la muchacha y después correr la puerta para tener privacidad.

Rukia dio la media vuelta para ir de regreso a sentarse en el futón, él la siguió.

—Por la mañana fue tu hermano y tu abuelo a verme…— Comenzó a contarle, yendo hasta donde ella para sentarse a su lado.

— Y ¿para que? — Preguntó, ignoraba por completo las razones pero debía ser importante.

—Hablar sobre ti y…— Quiso decirle lo demás pero ella se le adelantó.

—Ya me imagino… y saben bien hasta el momento cual es mi decisión— La morena estaba segura de que el tema de discusión fue el matrimonio, era obvio, estaba por cumplir su mayoría de edad y en sociedad para una mujer en esos tiempos era relevante, cada detalle lo era.

—Si… y me alegra que no haya cambiado después de varios años— Estaba feliz por eso, a pesar de que Rukia tuvo la oportunidad de pasar su tiempo con alguien más, incluso alguien con mejor posición social que su persona, el pensar que en menos de un mes finalmente le pediría que se casara con él lo hacía sentirse muy afortunado.

—A mi también— Le respondió dirigiéndola una mirada calma acompañada de una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio… Rukia estaba segura de lo que quería en la vida y el pelirrojo formaba parte de ello; era pretendida por hombres de muchas clases, pero a pesar de eso no había conocido a nadie que le llamara lo suficiente la atención como para querer salir, claro, hasta que Renji apareció… nunca le consideró un capricho, aunque muchos pensaran eso, el pelirrojo había logrado lo que nadie: cautivarla de una manera simple, sin pretensiones… y desde ahí no hubo nadie más, sólo él y así sería hasta el final.

— Por cierto… ¿Tienes planes para el domingo por la tarde? — Cuestionó, quería proponerle algo.

— No, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lugar? — Él estaba en condiciones de llevarla a donde quisiera.

—Sí, al parque— Contestó, y el hecho de elegir ese sitio llevaba doble connotación. Claro que quería ir al parque y estar con él, pero también lo hacía para vigilar los movimientos de la aparente cita de Minako y el pelopincho ese, simple curiosidad y había que aceptar que buscaba arruinarlo.

—Me parece bien—

—Será mejor que vayamos a la sala de estar, si llega Nii-sama u Ojiisan (1) y se dan cuenta de que estás en mi habitación seguramente se molestaran— Dijo la morena, sugiriendo qué hacer, y es que no era socialmente correcto que él estuviera ahí, con su persona y solos; se prestaba a mal interpretaciones.

—Tienes razón—

Y sin más salieron del recinto, por fortuna aún no llegaba ninguna de las dos figuras importantes de su familia, llegaron hasta la sala de estar y ahí permanecieron por largo tiempo, platicando de banalidades mientras bebían un caliente té verde, para aminorar un poco los estragos del frío invernal que imperaba afuera.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

****Glosario: **

(1)** – **Ojiisan significa abuelo en japonés.

Como dato extra, la característica que compartes varias culturas en el feudalismo es que a la mujeres se les consideraba que solo "sirvían" para el quehacer de la casa, que no valía la pena "invertir" en ellas (permitir que estudiaran o trabajaran) porque se casarían, irían a vivir a otro hogar y alguien las mantendría.

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí el tercero y la cosa aumenta ya con el cuarto cap :) por el momento es todo.

Gracias de antemano, mando saludos y abrazos a todos!


	4. A Mi Manera

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

Hola de nuevo... paso de rapidito a subir el capitulo 4... disculpen que no haya contestado sus reviews, ando a prisas...

Por cierto, moveré los días de actualización, ahora serán los viernes.

Les dejo el cap, espero les guste.

Saludos!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo IV**

**"A mi manera"**

El domingo finalmente había llegado, aún estando en época invernal el clima era aceptable, el sol había salido para aminorar el frío y con ello había traído a que las personas se dieran el tiempo de pasear por los jardines de la ciudad.

Minako llegó radiante a su cita con el pelinaranja, quien desde minutos atrás la esperaba en la entrada del parque, serio e impasible como de costumbre, ella ataviada tan elegante se le acercó cuando lo distinguió y con cierta gracia se le dirigió.

—Hola— Fue lo que a penas pudo articular, con una amplia sonrisa adornándole la cara, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño bolso.

—Hola— Le contestó el ojimiel, realmente no sabía como empezar, así que se rascó la cabeza y prefirió presentarse primero —soy Kurosaki Ichigo, mucho gusto—

Minako hizo una ligera reverencia como muestra de respeto y sobre todo de agrado.

Ahora que la veía mejor, Ichigo podía darse cuenta de que la muchacha no era fea como tanto pregonaba la morena, lo más seguro es que lo dijera para alejarle de ella o por envidia sin embargo su opinión no importaba mucho.

—Entonces, vamos— La invitó a adentrarse el gran parque de Edo, incluso le permitió que se tomara de su brazo para que juntos caminaran por los largos senderos.

Pasados tan solo 20 minutos, la morena arribó al parque en compañía del pelirrojo, hubiese querido llegar más temprano pero lo más probable es que Minako y el pelinaranja ese se daría cuenta de las razones que la hicieron venir y que iban relacionadas directamente con espiarles, por eso prefirió esperar y ya haría de las suyas para dar con ellos y hacer lo que creía era lo mejor: separarles.

Caminó del brazo del pelirrojo largo y tendido por los caminos algo nevados del parque, mientras miraba por todas partes buscando al naranjito ese y a la boba que tenía que compañera, pero había mucho gente merodeando por el lugar que le resultaba complicado, lo único que la ayudaba era que el muchacho ese tenía un color de cabello bastante luminoso y si le veía sin duda sería él.

Mientras seguían caminando Renji le platicaba de una gran sarta de cosas relativas a su trabajo, a su futuro, a la casa que quería comprar y otros temas a los que Rukia ni siquiera atención le ponía, pero no lo hacía porque no le interesara, sólo que en esos instantes había algo más relevante en lo cual fijar su atención, lo único que hacía era asentir o lanzarle frases aleatorias para que el pelirrojo no se molestara.

— ¿Qué opinas? — Soltó la pregunta el pelirrojo en un momento dado, queriendo saber el punto de vista de quien en el futuro sería su esposa.

—Ahh sí me parece bien— Respondió la morena sin más, mientras seguía buscando con la mirada al pelinaranja y a la castaña, sin saber de qué le pedía su opinión el pelirrojo.

Renji frunció el ceño, en primera le sorprendieron las palabras de Rukia, le estaba preguntado qué opinaba sobre el hecho de dejar su puesto en la milicia para buscar alguna otra ocupación que le redituara más sin tener certeza de poder lograrlo y ella decía que estaba bien, ¿Quién la entendía? Ya se lo había comentado antes y ella le había respondido que de ninguna manera; se contradecía así misma.

Sin embargo cuando le dirigió la mirada se topó con una Rukia despistada, mirando a todos lados, buscando a quien sabe quien o qué cosa, lo cual le dio a entender porque en toda la conversación ella sólo se limitaba a monosílabos y otras frases.

— ¡Ni siquiera me estabas poniendo atención! — Le comento con voz severa, odiaba que hiciera eso, él hablando como loco e idiota y ella bien gracias, ignorándolo.

De escucharlo la pelinegra detuvo toda acción y lo miró detenidamente.

— ¡Claro que te estaba poniendo atención! — Le expresó enérgica, muy segura y por rostro hasta parecía indignada.

— ¡¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿de que te estaba hablando? — Quiso probarla, aunque sabía que no le estaba escuchando, a ver que cosa se inventaba.

Rukia la pensó un poco antes de responder, tratando de recordar algo de lo dicho pero muy poco se le venía a la cabeza, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— Algo de una casa ¿no? — Lo último lo dijo casi como un murmullo, evidenciándose al instante.

—Olvídalo— Sentenció, quitándole el brazo del cual ella se tomaba para seguir caminando, alejándose de ella.

La ojiazul-violáceo le vio partir, se quedó completamente anonadada de verle abandonarla ahí en medio del sendero, y a pesar de ser muy orgullosa tuvo que dejarlo de lado para ir tras él.

— ¡Renji, espera! ¡No me dejes! — Le gritaba mientras iba a toda prisa tras él, pidiéndole que no la ignorara.

El pelirrojo seguía con su curso, avanzando a paso rápido delante de ella. Mientras Rukia se moría de vergüenza, las personas que también iba de paso la miraba con desconcierto, algunos no pudieron evitar murmurar a sus espaldas, ¿Por qué tenía que dejarla en ridículo?

La morena apretó el paso hasta logró darle alcance y sin darle tiempo a nada le reprochó su conducta.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Cuestionó ella molesta por su actitud.

—Me pasa que me molesta que no me pongas atención cuando te hablo— Se detuvo a decirle las razones de su enfocado y aparente indiferencia.

— ¿Y eso te da derecho comportarte tan inmaduramente? — Le cuestionó con manos en la cintura.

—Mira quien lo dice— Le hizo saber, ¿Quién hablaba de inmadurez? Era la persona menos indicada para decírselo.

—Lo siento— Murmuró, mostrándose arrepentida, nunca fue su intensión molestar, pero es que su curiosidad la mataba y quería dar con ellos para ver como eran las cosas con ese par.

Renji suspiró profundamente… después de todo no sabía enojarse con ella e ignorar su presencia, así que acarició su cabeza sutilmente como ofrenda de paz y volvió a prestarle su brazo para que ella enrollara el suyo y siguieran con su camino.

**

* * *

**

—Le agradezco que haya aceptado mi invitación— Dijo Ichigo a la joven, no cualquier persona y menos de la nobleza aceptaba así como si nada la invitación de un aparente desconocido.

—Al contrario— Respondió Minako, sonriendo, le entusiasmaba mucho el conocer gente nueva y el hecho de ser él, una persona que le gustaba, la emocionaba más.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, realmente aún les costaba trabajo a ambos sentirse cómodos así que para amenizar un poco fue ella quien nuevamente abrió la boca.

— ¿Puedo preguntar Por su edad? — Cuestionó, apenada.

—26 años— Respondió sin más, mientras seguía con la mirada puesta al frente.

— Oh…. Es 8 años mayor que yo… ¿no sería eso un problema para usted? — Minako se sentía más apenada, en sus mejillas era visible un rosado rubor y es que nunca había salido con alguien con esa cantidad en diferencia de años, y sentía que él quizá se aburriría ya que no era lo suficientemente madura para él.

—Claro que no, al contrario—Ichigo no tenía problemas para salir con gente más joven, la edad no era excusa para entablar buenas relaciones y pasar buenos momentos.

— Y… ¿Cuántos tiempo tiene en la milicia? — Preguntó a castaña, siendo evidente que quería conocerlo mucho más.

—Desde los 16 años, ha sido un largo camino— Él mejor que nadie sabía que no había sido fácil, tuvo que pasar por muchas dificultades en los primeros años, la carga había sido tan pesada que incluso pensó en renunciar y dedicarse a otra cosa, pero la creciente necesidad económica de su familia no se lo permitía, no quería que sufrieran a causa de su incompetencia y sus miedos, por eso continuó… para protegerlos.

— ¿10 años? Y…. ¿nunca obtuvo un puesto mejor? — Minako lo preguntaba porque era mucho tiempo y como mínimo un ascenso de rango debió producirse.

—De hecho…— Ichigo comenzó a rememorar un poco —me iban a asignar la capitanía de la división 3 de Kyoto pero después me notificaron que sería transferido a Edo—

—Eso me hace suponer que fue intencional, alguien quiso perjudicarlo de alguna manera—

—Yo también lo creo, las envidias son muy comunes, sobre todo en lugares tan competitivos y por puestos tan importantes como una capitanía— Ichigo lo sospechaba, no le resultaba lógico que de un día para otro las cosas cambiaran drásticamente, y con ello su futuro exitoso se viera empañado por los oscuros deseos de otras personas. Y aún así no pudo hacer nada, se tuvo que resignar a su transferencia, muy a su pesar.

—Le creo, en este mundo hay gente muy egoísta— Minako lo decía por experiencia propia, ya que vivía en torno a ello, su más claro ejemplo era Rukia, quien a pesar de tener todo en la vida siempre quería lo de otros, ya que según ella no lo merecían.

Un silencio más se presentó, durante varios minutos continuaron caminando mientras contemplaban el paisaje, hasta que la voz y presencia de la morena de ojos azul-violáceos les interrumpió.

—Pero que coincidencia— Se atrevió a mencionar a voz alta, sonriente y con evidente descaro, a la par que acortaba la distancia que le separaba del pelinaranja y de Minako; quien se miraron entre sí con cierta molestia y después volvieron a fijar su mirada en la morena y su acompañante.

—Buenas tardes… Rukia, Abarai— Dejó salir quedamente Minako.

Renji miró al otro par, sorprendiéndose por completo al ver juntos a Kurosaki y la amiga de Rukia, era algo bastante extraño.

—Kurosaki… Señorita, buenas tardes— Fue lo que atinó a decir con respeto como saludo.

—Me da gusto que finalmente alguien te invite a salir, puedo decir que con esto tu familia no tendrá que preocuparse por concertarte un matrimonio o quien sabe, a menos que el caballero aquí presente no cuente con lo necesario— La morena dio su opinión, llena de veneno, lo hacía con una doble intención: aparentar ser una grandiosa persona y amiga frente al pelirrojo; y en segunda tratar de molestar y herir tanto al pelopincho como a la castaña.

—No tiene porqué preocuparse, con lo que tengo me vasto para hacerla feliz— Lo soltó orgulloso, claro que había notado la hipocresía y malas intenciones tras sus palabras, y remató su oración al tomar a Minako de la mano.

Esa pequeña y sutil acción fue suficiente para alterar a la morena, su rostro burlesco cambió a uno serio cuando le vio tomar la mano de la castaña con tanta confianza, en ese momento lo odió y quiso gritarle de hasta lo que se iba a morir, pero guardó la calma… No iba a demostrarle su enojo, sería darle gusto.

—Sí, ya lo creo— Fue su respuesta irónica, a la par que enarcaba una ceja y miraba a ese par de arriba para abajo.

Había cierta tensión en el ambiente, una que la misma Minako se vio en necesidad de romper al dirigirse al pelinaranja con una petición.

—Me gustaría comprar unos Takoyaki—

—Claro, iré por ellos— La voz tranquila del ojimiel fue la que le respondió, al instante deshizo el agarre que tenía con la muchacha para ir hacia aquel puesto donde se vendía las famosas bolitas de pulpo empaladas.

— ¿Quieres que compremos unos? — El pelirrojo cuestionó a la morena, invitándole también, podía ser que ella quisiera también.

—Claro, pero ésta vez déjame comprarlos yo misma— Le hizo la petición especial, mostrándose sonriente y dulce; aunque realmente quería ir por sí misma para enfrentarse al pelinaranja.

El pelirrojo le entregó dinero suficiente para comprarlos, así con toda agilidad caminó hasta el dichoso puesto donde se preparaban semejantes tentempiés, una vez estando ahí hizo su pedido y se varó al costado del ojimiel, ambos esperando sus respectivas ordenes.

—Este nuevo encuentro no es casualidad— Le dijo firmemente, lleno de seriedad.

— ¿Insinúa que lo hice a propósito? — Todavía se atrevió a preguntárselo, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—No lo insinúo, lo estoy afirmando. Usted sabía muy bien que hoy vería a la Señorita Minako aquí— Ichigo estaba cien por ciento seguro de su idea y nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

Rukia echó a reír, mostrándose burlona y altanera… Ichigo la miró fulminante…

—Tengo mejores cosas por hacer que venir única y exclusivamente a vigilar a un par de personas tan patéticas como lo es usted y mi 'queridísima' Minako— Había dado en el clavo pero no le iba a dar el gusto de saber que a eso había venido, prefería herir con las palabras.

Ese 'queridísima' a Ichigo le había sonado muy sarcástico, y el hecho de que le dijera patético despertó su ira, pero sabía que si se atrevía a explotar él único que saldría perdiendo sería su persona… Por tan odiosa que fuera la pelinegra, ella gozaba de privilegios ante sociedad y se velaría por el bienestar de ella antes que el suyo, aún sin importar quien haya empezado o que daños haya causado.

El dependiente del pequeño establecimiento les hizo una seña de que sus pedidos estaban listo, a lo que fueron por ellos y juntos caminaron de regreso a donde sus respectivas pareja, pero todo por el querer seguir molestando al otro con lo que fuera.

—A veces siento pena por el Teniente Abarai, tener que soportar a alguien como usted… deberían darle una condecoración— Soltó su opinión, realmente le parecía un acto de tremenda paciencia el que Abarai soportara todos y cada uno de los desplantes de Rukia, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, ella era muy buena en eso de las hipocresías.

—No me importa su opinión…— Le hizo saber, irónica, si creía que sus palabras la iban a molestar o herir se estaba equivocando —de hecho, debería ser a Renji y a mí los que les diera pena por tener que saludar a personas como usted—

Quiso responderle pero ella lo dejó con las palabras en la boca puesto que se adelantó hasta llegar a donde el pelirrojo.

Ichigo llegó segundos después y en el momento entregó el dichoso Takoyaki que Minako quería.

—Nosotros nos retiramos, que tengan una muy bonita tarde— Fueron las últimas palabras de Rukia para después volver a enrollar su brazo en el del pelirrojo y con su Takoyaki en la otra, continuar su camino sin embargo y para rematar, Rukia al pasar al costado de Minako intencionalmente le golpeó con el hombro, Minako no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí varada.

—Ignórela, no vale la pena sentirse mal o molestarse— Fueron las palabras de consuelo por parte de Ichigo hacia la castaña, quien sólo sonrió ligeramente, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse humillada.

**

* * *

**

Ikkaku y compañía se encontraban en un local del pueblo comiendo fideos y arroz al vapor, ese era el inicio de toda una trayectoria de distracciones por Edo, tratarían de relajarse o divertirse todo lo posible antes de volver a sus labores el lunes por la mañana.

— ¿Y porque no vino Ichigo? — Preguntó Hisagi mientras degustaba sus alimentos, se suponía que el pelinaranja ya era parte del grupo sin embargo no entendía su ausencia.

—Ya te dije que no pudo venir— Contestó el calvo haciendo una pausa mientras absorbía sus fideos.

— Que raro es… ¿habrá ido hasta Kioto a ver a su familia? — Lanzó la cuestión más con intención de querer suponer a que le respondieran.

—Naa no creo, son 513 kilómetros…— Iba sabía que era una distancia muy larga como para que Ichigo pudiese ir y regresar el mismo día o antes de mañana, así que esa opción no era probable.

— ¿Creen que esté descansando? Con eso de que le tocó hacer guardia…— A Sentaro le pareció más lógico, las guardias exigían el permanecer despiertos toda la noche, suponía que estaba desvelado.

—No, me dijo que hoy tenía el día ocupado para alguien— Les compartió lo único que sabía, ya que como siempre de reservado Ichigo no quiso hablar más.

— ¿Y quién es ese alguien? — Preguntó de nuevo Hisagi.

—No sé pero sospecho que es una mujer— Y por segunda ocasión les quiso compartir su punto de vista, y es que no podía ser otra persona que una mujer.

—Si es así, entonces ya es un caso perdido… igual que Renji— Atinó a decir Iba completamente seguro, siempre era así cada vez que una mujer se atravesaba en la vida de alguno de sus amigos.

El primero fue Hisagi, que por un mes no se presentó a las reuniones domingueras a causa de una novia, el segundo fue Sentaro que por 2 meses les abandonó y todo por una muchacha que le gustaba, que cortejó y al final le dijo que no; el tercero había sido Ikkaku pero por asuntos de fuerza mayor, el cuarto lugar lo ocuparon su persona y Renji, aunque después de dos meses Iba regresó y el pelirrojo continuó, a veces se presentaba, a veces no, y últimamente ya ni se molestaban en invitarlo porque sabían que se negaría; y ahora Kurosaki estaba en las mismas… comenzaba a pensar que ellas eran una clase de veneno que no mata pero si atonta.

—Pero Renji ya tiene un compromiso más serio, y no con cualquier mujer… así que no es un caso perdido— Rectificó Sentaro, era el único de los casos en el que sólo habría grandes beneficios a largo plazo, y el pelirrojo estaba a poco se hacerse acreedor de ello.

Sin embargo, no podía ser el único… ya que ni imaginaban la clase de mujer que era con la que Ichigo aparentemente estaba saliendo.

**

* * *

**

—No pensé que tu amiga saliera con alguien y mucho menos que se tratase de Kurosaki— Comentó Renji a la morena, mientras continuaban en su paseo.

—Si, yo también— Dijo sin más, con desgano.

—Pero me da gusto, finalmente ha conocido a alguien que al parecer la toma en serio— Y lo decía porque según a lo que había escuchado por Rukia y visto por sí mismo, la amiga de la morena siempre le tocaba ser él último recurso cuando todas las demás había dicho que no.

—Eso parece, me hacía sentir mal el hecho de que primero siempre se tratara de mi, después las demás y al último ella— Rukia sabía soltar las palabras fingiendo tener sentimientos hacia Minako, no la odiaba pero a veces le molestaba en demasía que fuese tan extraña, que fuese tan ilusa, tan opuesta a su persona.

—No es culpa tuya… me acuerdo que cuando te conocí, tenías a todo un séquito de sujetos tras de ti…— Renji rememoró tiempos de antaño, cuando no tenía ni dos semanas de haber ingresado a la milicia de Edo.

—Y también me acuerdo que le gustabas a Minako…— Rukia recordaba otras cosas que no podía olvidar, hace años cuando tenía una relación más llevadera con Minako ella le había confesado que le gustaba alguien de recién ingreso militar.

—Pero ella sabía de sobra que la persona que me interesaba eras tú— Acotó el pelirrojo, había hablado varias veces con Minako, y en esos tiempos se había vuelto cercano a ella porque era la amiga de la persona que a él le gustaba, y se lo había dicho repetidas veces.

—Y cuando Minako supo que no me eras para nada indiferente se dio por vencida— Remató victoriosa, orgullosa de sí misma, y es que Minako al saberlo simplemente se hizo a un lado en su plan por conquistar a Renji, porque sabía perfectamente que contra ella no podía competir, aunque lo intentara saldría perdiendo ya que ningún hombre podía negársele y nada que no pudiese lograr.

—Supongo que fue duro para ella, pero ahora parece estar bien, ojala que las cosas le salgan ésta vez— Renji expresó sus mejores deseos a la castaña, deseos muy diferentes a los que Rukia guardaba en el fondo de su ser.

**

* * *

**

Tenían rato de haber terminado de comer, ahora simplemente deambulaban por las callejuelas mirando los diversos puestos del pueblo, por si algo les apetecía, sin embargo fue Ikkaku quien a lo lejos distinguió a una persona muy familiar, y con una sonrisa mordaz en el rostro llamó la atención de sus acompañantes.

—Ahí va Ichigo y como les dije, va con una mujer—

Todos al instante posaron sus miradas hacia donde el calvo la tenía puesta, algunos sin poder creerlo, pero ultimadamente la imagen vale que mil palabras y el ver esa mujer desconocida ir del brazo del pelinaranja ya decía mucho y resolvía toda duda existente.

— ¿Quién es la que va con él? — Preguntó Hisagi entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de distinguir.

—No lo sé, pero dudo que sea alguien importante— Acotó Iba, realmente no era normal ver a una mujer de alta alcurnia deambular con un don nadie, y menos lo era en un sitio donde yacía la plebe. Quizá debía ser la hija de algún vendedor o algo por estilo.

—Definitivamente es alguien importante… solo vean su kimono— Sentaro analizó detenidamente, él pensaba que no podía ser una plebeya ya que los ropajes que esa mujer que acompañaba Ichigo parecían ser muy caros.

—Y si es importante, ¿que hace aquí y con Ichigo? Se supone que no está bien visto para los de su clase que salga con alguien inferior— Hisagi no entendía, si las cosas eran así ¿Por qué esa mujer se arriesgaba? ¿a caso no temía manchar el nombre de su familia?

Y muchas incógnitas giraban en torno a eso, sin embargo ya tendrían tiempo para que el mismo Ichigo se las resolviera.

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente y como era su costumbre, Rukia se despertó temprano para asearse y salir directamente a uno de sus tantos talleres, el primero que tocaba siendo lunes era el de caligrafía y puntual llegó al establecimiento donde se impartían tales actividades.

Durante las dos horas de taller, la morena se encargó encarecidamente de mantenerse en silencio y estar concentrada en su labor, pero la plática que mantenían Natsumi y Minako respecto a la cita de ésta última no se lo permitían al cien por ciento.

— ¿Y la pasaste bien? — Preguntaba Natsumi muy feliz, deseosa de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

—Por supuesto, él es un hombre muy gentil y educado— Comentaba la castaña, llenando de elogios al pelinaranja, en toda su cita siempre se comportó a la altura.

Y ante cada expresión, Rukia no podía evitar contradecirla internamente, ¿educado, gentil? Ese sujeto no era nada de eso, con su persona se había portado de lo más grosero, seguramente era un doble cara.

—Después me llevó al pueblo… fuimos a comer algunos tallarines— Relataba muy entusiasmada y sonriente, volviendo a rememorar cada momento que vivió a su lado hace a penas 24 horas.

— ¿Al pueblo? Por dios Minako, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? — Natsumi estaba sorprendida, no era socialmente aceptable ese tipo de comportamientos.

—No iba a negarme, él me gusta mucho y no quería perder esa oportunidad— Dijo bajando un poquito la voz, siendo conciente de que lo hecho no había sido lo mejor, pero no podía dejar de lado sus emociones.

Rukia negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos, esa niña no entendía, ¿Cómo pudo exhibirse en público de esa manera con semejante sujeto? Debería darle vergüenza.

— ¿Y cuando lo volverás a ver? — Cuestionó de nuevo Natsumi.

—Hoy... después de éste taller— Le comentó muy emocionada, mientras seguía practicando su caligrafía.

—Pero después de este tenemos otros 3…— Natsumi no lograba comprender eso, ¿Cómo iba a hacerle?

—Sí lo sé, pero me los saltaré—

La pelinegra no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿a caso se había vuelto loca? No debía dejar de lado sus obligaciones por ese tal Kurosaki… y fue ahí cuando intervino.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Te saltarás los talleres sólo por reunirte con ese bueno para nada? — La cuestionó, severa.

—Sí…— Minako fue determinante en su hablar.

— ¿A caso eres tonta? — Rukia quería hacerla comprender, que entrara en razón sobre las cosas que estaba haciendo y de lo mal que estaba haciendo quedar ver su familia, y más allá de eso quería que dejara de verse con ese tal Kurosaki porque detestaba verlo con ella cuando podía estar con alguien mejor.

—Este no es asunto tuyo, así que no molestes— Así finalizó la charla Minako, siendo seria y determinante, no iba a dejarse intimidar por ella, ya no. Iba a seguir sus sentimientos, quería por vez primera, hacer lo que quería: estar con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, si hablando Minako no quería desistir sobre su ridícula situación con Kurosaki, entonces se encargaría de hacerlo por sí misma, le gustase o no.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

****Glosario: **

+ Los Takoyaki son bolitas de pulpo.

**

* * *

**

Por el momento es todo :)

Gracias de antemano, mando saludos y abrazos a todos!


	5. Lazos Rotos & Un Nuevo ¿Amor?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

Hello!

Disculpe que no responda sus reviews y me haya tardado un día en actualizar, pero al último minuto quise agregarle algo ichiruki.

Alguien preguntó de las edades, bueno Ichigo tiene 26 años, Rukia 19 y Renji 27 hehe sin son algo disparatadas.

Ando con prisa, nos veremos y gracias de antemano!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo" _

(Jean de la Fontaine)

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo V**

**"Lazos Rotos & Un Nuevo ¿Amor?"**

Rukia estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, ya había tratado por las buenas hacer entender a Minako pero ella al parecer se hacía la sorda ante la situación, así que al menos su persona no había logrado ponerle un alto, alguien si lo haría. Era por eso que después de sus talleres había ido hasta la residencia de la castaña, con la firme intención de comunicárselo a su familia y ellos hiciesen algo.

—Disculpe que haya interferido en sus actividades pero es un asunto importante— Comentó la morena al estar sentada frente a la escribanía del padre de Minako, un hombre serio que ocupaba un puesto en el Gobierno.

—No se preocupe, aunque bien pudo comunicárselo a mi hija y posteriormente ella a mi persona, así se hubiera evitado venir hasta acá— Le informó en primera instancia, lo que menos deseaba era incomodar a la pelinegra y hacerle venir, hubiese sido más sencillo que le hiciera la visita.

—Sí lo sé, pero el asunto que vengo a tratar con usted es precisamente sobre Minako, soy una muy buena amiga y me preocupa mucho— Fue la pequeña introducción que dio, mostrándose algo hipócrita, y sus palabras levantaron el interés del hombre por obvias razones.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella? — Le cuestionó la instante, mostrándose aparentemente preocupado.

—Verá… hay un sinvergüenza que la está trastornando.— Dijo haciendo alusión al pelinaranja —Minako es una muchacha decente y bien criada— acotó haciendo referencia a la buena educación que las personas de su clase recibían.

—Por supuesto, como debe de ser— Añadió el padre muy seguro de sus últimas palabras, pero preocupado por las primeras.

—Pero muy ingenua— Le dijo sin más —Y ese libertino quiere aprovecharse de su inocencia— acotó, acomodando la información como mejor le convenía.

— ¡¿Quién es? — Preguntó el padre de Minako, quería saber el nombre de ese fulano y hacer algo para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Un oportunista, alguien sin porvenir, sin fortuna que ni siquiera pertenece a nuestra clase— Soltó más palabras donde mostraba que evidentemente era un don nadie.

—Dígame el nombre Señorita Kuchiki— Exigió el padre.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, es un militar. Yo ya hablé con ella pero no me hace caso, así que espero pueda hacer algo— Comentó, con la esperanza de que él como la figura paterna pudiese evitar que le siguiera viendo y con ello poner fin a toda esa riducuez.

—Por supuesto— El hombre padre de Minako estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, Kuchiki se había tomado la molestia de ir a verle todo por el bien de Minako, y lo agradecía.

—Solo le pido que no le diga que vine a informarle de esto, me odiaría y no quiero perder su amistad— Rukia quería salir lo menos implicada posible, ya que se evitaría muchos problemas y sobre todo que su reputación se viera manchada, si perdía la disque amistad con Minako realmente era lo que menos le importaba.

—No se preocupe—

—En ese caso, me retiro. Hasta luego— Fueron las últimas palabras de la morena antes de marcharse, confiando en que nada diría y dejando al hombre bastante pensativo.

**

* * *

**

Ya caía la tarde cuando Minako regresó a casa, después de pasar largo rato con el pelinaranja, a penas cruzó el umbral de lo que era la sala fue recibida por la presencia de su padre que al parecer llevaba horas esperándole.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Fue la primera pregunta que hizo, suponiendo en su interior que debió estar con el fulano ese.

—Natsumi me invitó a tomar el té en su casa— Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, sabía que estaba mal mentirle a su familia, sobre todo a su padre, pero no podía arriesgarse a que se enterara de su contacto con Kurosaki.

—Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante, siéntate— Ordenó, a lo que Minako acató y fue a tomar asiento en uno de los almohadones que servían de asiento.

— Me he enterado que sales a escondidas con un militar ¿es cierto? — Preguntó tajante, serio. Desconocía el tiempo en que su hija salía con ese tipo, pero lo importante era zanjar ese asunto de una vez.

Minako se sorprendió y comenzó a temer… sin embargo ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

—Te hice una pregunta— Siguió hablando el padre de Minako.

—Sssí— Finalmente soltó, no podía mentirle en esas instancias.

— Y por lo que sé no es nadie importante… ¡¿A caso no te das cuenta que manchas el nombre y la reputación de nuestra familia? — Se exaltó un poco más, pareciera que los años de educación dada no servía de nada si ella ponía sus ojos en alguien inferior, en alguien que no valía la pena.

—Si me doy cuenta pero… tú no lo conoces, él es un buen hombre, humilde y…— Quiso excusarse pero la estridente voz de su padre la interrumpió.

— ¡No me importa. Así que entiéndelo de una vez, nunca, jamás, daré mi consentimiento para que mi hija esté al lado de un pelado, un don nadie como ese tal Kurosaki! — Fueron sus duras palabras, realmente tenía que dejárselo claro para que de una vez por todas abandonara esas estúpidas ideas de meter en la familia a alguien de un clase inferior.

— ¡Tienes sólo dos opciones: dejas de ver a ese infeliz o habló con los altos mandos para que lo den de baja y lo manden lejos de Edo! — Añadió el padre de Minako lleno de autoritarismo, opciones que era bastante 'accesibles' de cierta forma, porque incluso podía ser peor.

Minako evidentemente afectada, con un par de lágrimas dispuestas a salirse de sus ojos, sabía que de esas dos opciones ninguna la hacía feliz, no quería dejar de verlo pero tampoco quería que por su desobediencia le quitaran su cargo y con ello todo lo que el pelinaranja tenía para mantener a su familia. No era tan egoísta, no era capaz de hacer eso…

—Está bien, pero al menos déjame hablar con él por última vez y te prometo que jamás volveré a verlo— Con su voz casi quebrada le hizo tal petición, su padre la miraba por encima, tampoco le gustaba verla así, pero todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por su bien, para que en el futuro no sufriera.

—Bien, solo eso— Fueron las últimas palabras de su padre, dándole el permiso de que Minako para que se reuniera con ese tal Kurosaki y después de ahí la tendría bien vigilada, aunada su palabra: jamás volvería a verlo, mucho menos a dirigirle la palabra.

Justo cuando creyó que finalmente las cosas en su vida estaban bien, algo aparecía y arruinaba todo.

**

* * *

**

Yacía en la Casa de Té a la fuerza, prácticamente obligado a ir, y todo a causa de que sus aparentes amistades adivinaron la identidad de la personas con la que salía, gracias a ello le habían caído infinidad de reproches, todo ello refiriéndose en que ella, siendo una mujer de familia importante, no debía fijarse en alguien como él y tarde o temprano algo pasaría que su permanencia juntos no se diera. La Casa de Té era más que nada en esos momentos el sitio perfecto para discutirlo, sin embargo la doble intención era obvia, que Ichigo se interesara en alguna Geisha, pero esta vez había sido todo lo contrario, una Geisha se había interesado en Kurosaki.

— ¿Porqué está tan pensativo? — Preguntó la joven de cabellos marrones mientras servía un poco de té al pelinaranja.

—Por nada en particular— Fue su escueta respuesta, no era muy abierto a contarle a aparentes desconocidos sobre sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que se sienta mejor? — Inquirió ella, con total intención de querer ayudarle.

—Sólo quédate callada— Respondió sin más, sonando algo molesto.

Ella ya no dijo nada, simplemente le hizo caso.

— ¡No seas grosero! ¡La Señorita Inoue está siendo amable! — Escuchó que le gritó un ya ebrio Ikkaku, quien desde que llegaron se había puesto a beber sake como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que ya había hecho a penas hace 24 horas.

— ¡Qué tu relación con Minako no tenga futuro no te da derecho a que la trates así! — Le acotó el Sentaro ebrio, ventilando innecesariamente sus problemas.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, de los cinco era el único que estaba sobrio, realmente eso no era de mucha ayuda.

—No se preocupe, quizá su relación con esa mujer no tiene futuro porque algo mejor en su vida ha de venir, ya sabe, cosas del destino— Comentó la chica de orquillas en flor, tratando de dar ánimos al ojimiel.

Ichigo no se tomó la molestia de responderle, sus palabras no era de ayuda, simplemente quería que aceptara la realidad. Y era curioso porque el pelinaranja no era una persona que soliera encariñarse tan rápido con las personas, pero con Minako era un asunto diferente, aunque en un principio la cosa era sólo por enfadar a la pelinegra Kuchiki, había bastado un par de días para que sintiera cierto apego a Minako, no podía definir con una sola palabra lo que ella le hacía sentir pero sabía que lo hacía sentir completo.

Sin embargo era conciente de que su situación con ella no podía trascender de ninguna forma, cuestión de clases, nada más. No estaba triste ni nada por el estilo, sólo que iba a ser difícil decirle adiós a la única mujer decente que había conocido en Edo.

Y para tener las cosas un poquito peor, tenía a Inoue Orihime, la Geisha que acababa de conocer, había notado su interés en su persona desde que cruzó el umbral, no la había alejado pero tampoco le había dado el permiso para conocerle, estaba en una situación neutral, simplemente porque a pesar de que su relación con Minako no tenía futuro, no era esa clase de sujetos que ponen sus ojos en varias a pesar de tener a alguien, e Ichigo sólo tenía ojos para Minako y para nadie más.

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente Minako fue directamente hasta el cuartel a buscarlo, con dificultad logró que le dieran el acceso, y fue hasta el pelinaranja con la firme intención de hablar con él sobre la situación y con ello cerrar ese ciclo, para después cumplir con su palabra.

El ojimiel se sorprendió de verla, no la esperaba, pero por la expresión que ella traía en el rostro, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Fue lo primero que le preguntó, dejando de lado todas las cosas que en ese momento lo ocupaban para enfocarse en ella, sin importar que terceras personas le miraran.

—Mi familia se ha dado cuenta— Dijo haciendo referencia al hecho de que salían juntos, sin dar más detalles.

—Lo siento— Fue lo único que atinó a decir, lamentaba que su tiempo juntos haya llegado a oídos de su familia y ya se imaginaba por lo que ella tuvo que pasar, lo más probable es que le pidieran que olvidara todo.

Minako respiró profundo antes de tomar valor, levanto la mirada, fijó sus ojos en Kurosaki y sin meditarlo tomó su mano.

—A pesar de que fue muy poco tiempo, fue muy bonito… Me dio mucho gusto a haberte conocido— Acotó sonriendo lastimosamente, para después soltar su mano.

—Adiós— Minako terminó su despedida con esa palabra, de ahí en adelante ya no habría más historia a su lado, todo eso estaba zanjado.

Ichigo la vio partir, no tenía más que decirle, a su pesar todo había terminado… Lo único que le quedaba era el roce de su mano y ese sentimiento de abandono, quizá… pudiera ser que… eso del destino sea real, tal y como le dijo esa Geisha anoche, quizá algo mejor estaba por venir…

**

* * *

**

Caminaba bajo las copas de los nevados árboles, sobre un camino pedregoso, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, Rukia había decidido salir a pasear a lo que llamaba su lugar favorito: el parque. Después de un largo día, eso la relajaba bastante.

Sin pretenderlo, sin que fuese planeado, su mundo y con ello su paso se detuvo cuando lo reconoció, esta vez había sido por coincidencia.

Ichigo al verla se sorprendió, comenzó a pensar que ella quizá le estuviese siguiendo y haciendo de sus encuentros algo a propósito pero por la expresión facial que ella tenía le decía que efectivamente había sido casual, por cosas de la vida.

—Hola— Dijo Ichigo muy quedo, deteniéndose a unos metros frente a ella.

—Hola— Fue la corta respuesta de Rukia.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, realmente el ojimiel no sabía ni porqué había tomado la iniciativa en saludarla cuando ni siquiera se llevaban bien mientras Rukia permanecía imperturbable.

—Minako me contó lo sucedido… lo lamento— Rukia rompió l silencio, refriéndose al hecho de los lazos que tenía con cierto pelinaranja ya estaban zanjados, esto porque la misma Minako durante uno de los talleres le había platicado lo sucedido y con ello la decisión que se vio obligada a tomar.

En los labios del ojimiel se surcó una sonrisa incrédula.

—Mentiras, usted no lamenta nada, no diga cosas que en verdad no siente— Le dijo estando seguro, ya la iba conociendo y se daba cuenta de que ella sólo había dicho eso nada más por decirlo, por evitar un silencio.

—Tienes razón. Pero fue lo mejor para los dos ¿no cree? — Buscó provocarlo, aunque pensándolo fríamente y acorde a los dictámenes sociales si había sido lo más sensato que terminara antes de que fuera muy tarde.

— ¿Según quienes? — Le preguntó, eso podía decir ella, que desde el principio se mostró en contra pero no podía generalizar.

—Según todos… la sociedad, su propia familia… No tiene idea de las cosas horribles que decían de la pobre Minako, yo sólo me preocupaba de su bienestar porque soy una buena amiga— Fueron sus palabras cargadas de verdades a medias, si era cierto que durante el tiempo que Minako estuvo saliendo con el pelinaranja toda su persona fue escucha de rumores y malas opiniones que tenía terceras personas respecto a ello, mentira era que no la consideraba su amiga.

— ¿Amiga? No diga mentiras porque hace tiempo usted me dijo lo que opinaba de ella — Ichigo todavía recordaba la forma en que la pelinegra se refirió a Minako, llamándola "patética", definitivamente ella no era su amiga.

— Lo que sea… ahora que su relación ha terminado puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? — Rukia tenía una gran duda, quería saber las verdaderas razones que guiaron a ese pelopincho a preferir a Minako, porque las razones de que le parecía bonita y todo lo demás no le parecían congruentes.

— Porqué qué cosa—

— ¿Por qué eligió salir con ella en vez de salir con alguien más? — Finalmente le soltó la cuestión y es que había mujeres mucho más guapas y encantadoras que Minako, ¿Por qué irse al nivel más bajo cuando podía ir por algo de la cúspide?

— ¿Alguien más? ¿Cómo quién? — Para el ojimiel dependía de la persona, en especial de su manera de ser, el exterior pasaba a segundo plano.

—No lo sé… como…— Rukia tuvo esos deseos de auto mencionarse pero sentía que sería darle el poder a Kurosaki para humillarla y no podía permitírselo.

— ¿Cómo usted? — Cuestionó posando sus amielados ojos en ella, adivinando sus pensamientos y cundo notó en los ojuelos de la morena el 'sí' por respuesta, no pudo evitar reír con sorna.

Rukia le miraba fulminante, llena de odio… nunca antes un hombre se había reído de su persona de esa manera…

—Le haré un pregunta y con ello sabrá porque preferí a Minako— Le comentó un tanto calmado.

— ¿Qué es la felicidad para usted? —

—El dinero y el poder, son las dos cosas que me han dado todo lo que tengo y lo que me hace feliz— Le respondió llena de seguridad, y es que efectivamente el dinero le había dado un hogar, comida, vestido, educación y el poder un status social, eso era suficiente para su persona, para alcanzar la plenitud.

—Ahí lo tiene… — Fue la respuesta de Kurosaki.

—Espere… no entiendo que trata de decirme— La morena no había entendido el mensaje secreto de su respuesta, quería que se lo explicara.

—Mire, usted será la mujer más hermosa que haya visto desde que llegué a Edo, pero su forma de ser deja mucho que desear, alguien que cree que porque tiene dinero y poder puede tratar como se le venga en gana a la gente es de lo más repulsivo…—

Rukia se quedó de piedra, definitivamente ese Kurosaki era un hombre muy diferente, ahora se daba cuenta de que la razón que lo llevó a elegir a Minako fue por su buen corazón… pero su persona también tenía uno.

—No me conoce como soy realmente así que no puede lanzar ese tipo de juicios— Rukia era conciente de que no podía dar ese tipo de opiniones cuando no le conocían lo suficiente, era como divagar.

—En ese caso le digo lo mismo, dice que soy un bueno para nada pero tampoco me conoces…— Le regresó sus palabras de manera inteligente.

Rukia se quedó callada, él la había dejado sin palabras, por primera vez en su vida sentía que flaqueaba, que toda esa fortaleza nacida de su poder estaba siendo desquebrajada por un simple militar de clase media.

Ichigo la miró de reojo y suspiró, esa mujer en verdad era difícil de tratar… Él no era partidario de la forma de pensar de gente como Rukia, pero tampoco era prejuicioso. Así que se acercó un poco más a ella y la sorprendió con una propuesta.

— ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo? —

La ojiazul-violáceo abrió sus ojos de par en par al oírle, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba…

—Pero…— Quiso poner mil excusas antes de responderle.

— Pero qué… La estoy invitando a salir… ¿a caso no era eso lo que quería? — Ichigo no comprendía porque a la 'resistencia', ella sin querer había dejado claro que quería salir con él y su persona sólo le daba gusto.

—Sí pero…— Rukia lo admitió, aunque ella se refería a que le hubiese invitado a salir antes de lo sucedido con Minako, no después, no quería ser el plato de segunda mesa.

Y él no le dio tiempo de seguir con su discurso.

—Bien, entonces vámonos—

La tomó por la muñeca y sin que ella se opusiera se la llevó al pueblo.

**

* * *

**

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Alzó la voz Ichigo al detenerse en un establecimiento, para después girar su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la morena.

Rukia, que se había cubierto la cabeza con un trozo se seda para evitar que la reconocieran, removió un poco la tela para ver el sitio en sí.

— ¿Y que se supone que es este lugar? — Inquirió desconociendo por completo el lugar donde se encontraban, nunca había ido al pueblo a esas horas.

—Es de juegos de azar, aquí apuesto algunos yenes— Le comentó, ese era uno de los sitios a los que acudía en días libres con el fin de poner dinero en juego y obtener más a cambio.

— ¿Apuestas? No, no, eso está mal… Nii-sama dice que apostar es para vagos— La pelinegra se negó rotundamente, dejando en claro las enseñanzas que traía de familia.

—Disculpe pero no todos tuvimos la fortuna de nacer en una familia rica, así que me veo en la necesidad de apostar para ganar dinero extra y mandarlo a mi familia— Le explicó, al parecer ella estaba olvidando muchos detalles.

—Ahh perdón, se me había olvidado— Se disculpó sin más.

Finalmente decidieron entrar al lugar en mención, Rukia por vez primera veía a todo hombre acumulado, ebrio y gritoneando sin cesar; estaba perturbada y simplemente se encargaba de no separarse por ninguna razón del ojimiel, aunque sonara increíble, de todos esos hombres ahí reunidos era él único en el que podía confiar.

Por toda una hora, Rukia miró al pelinaranja como ganaba y perdía dinero con dos simples lanzamientos de dados, comenzaba a pensar que quizá se iba con nada, con menos o con lo mismo de lo apostado, esos juegos más que 'azar' debían tener alguna trampa.

—Este es mi último tiro, anda, arrójalos por mi— El ojimiel tomó su mano y entregó en su palma el par de dados, quería hacerla participe del juego.

Para Rukia no era gran cosa arrojar un simple par de dados pero que tal si no salía el número que esperaba, seguro que se lo haría pagar.

—Pero que le quede claro que si pierde no será por mi culpa— Pronuncio antes como advertencia.

—Está bien— Acordó el ojimiel.

La morena arrojó el par de dados a la superficie de manera donde yacía otros par de dados, algunos números marcados y el dinero, realmente no sabía que número mostraba el gane o el pierde, simplemente esperaría a las reacciones de los demás.

Seis… el número seis fue el que cayó…

— ¡6 del segundo tiro, sumando 9 del primero son un total de 15! ¡15 es el número ganador, felicidades! — Gritaba un corpulento hombre encargado de dar fe de la victoria y de repartir el dinero.

Mientras unos felicitaban al ojimiel y otros maldecían por su mala suerte, Rukia observaba estupefacta a su alrededor, en verdad que la gente del pueblo era muy ruidosa.

—Hay dinero extra para cenar, vamos— Fueron las palabras de Ichigo al contar los yenes, con la suerte de ella habían ganado mucho así que quiso compensárselo invitándole un rico platillo.

Caminaron un largo rato por las callejuelas del pueblo, hasta que por fin llegaron al pequeño negocio de fideos, para Rukia era la primera vez estando ahí, nunca antes había estado en un sitio de comida del pueblo, sentía fuera de lugar.

El ojimiel le ordenó lo que su persona pedía, tazón de arroz, fideos y zumo de naranja, sin embargo cuando ambos platos se sirvieron en la mesa, el único que parecía querer probar bocado era Kurosaki, ya que la morena no había movido ni un dedo.

— ¿No piensa comer lo que le pedí? — Preguntó a Rukia, quien se sobresaltó y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo saber porqué? — Ichigo quiso saber, así que se acercó a la joven para que esta le diera sus razones.

—Desconozco si estos alimentos están preparados higiénicamente, que tal si me enfermo y…— Pero la ojiazul no pudo seguir dando sus razones, ya que Ichigo optó por poner en su boca un trozo de camarón.

—Sólo come, por favor— Acotó mientras Rukia masticaba el trozo de camarón y le miraba con cierto enfado.

El resto de la cena hablaron muy poco, a decir verdad, sólo lo necesario pero no se les podía pedir más, eran personas de dos mundos diferentes y con personalidades opuestas, y a pesar de eso al parecer no la habían pasado tan mal juntos.

Ya en culminación de lo que parecía una cita, optaron por intercambiar opiniones.

— ¿Qué le pareció? — Preguntó Kurosaki refiriéndose a su 'salida'.

—Bien, divertida— Fue la respuesta algo serie de la morena —Gracias por la cena— Le agradeció que la invitara, después de todo la comida no se desperdicia.

—Gracias por la suerte— Ichigo le regresó el gesto, obviamente no pudo haber cena si no fuese por la suerte de esa mujer.

—Me voy, hasta luego— Fueron las palabras de despedida de Rukia hacia el ojimiel, para después dirigirse hacia un carruaje rentado por el mismo Ichigo para que la llevara a su hogar-

El ojimiel vio ese carruaje perderse en la oscuridad, en esa noche ella había mostrado una faceta diferente de sí misma, le había agradado su forma de ser en ese momento… ¿era mucho pedir que fuese así todo el tiempo? Probablemente sí pero mientras tanto, lo mejor que podía enseñarle a esa mujer que tenía todo en la vida, era a ser humilde, a ser una mejor persona.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

**Hasta aqui nos quedamos, como verán a partir del cap. 6 hay ichiruki al por mayor ;)

Gracias de antemano, mando saludos y abrazos a todos!


	6. Beso

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

Respondo unos reviews :)

**chidorisagara: **Hola! efectivmente habrá más IR y como dijiste, Ichigo le va a enseñar algunas cosas (?) a Rukia que la harán cuestionarse sobre muchos aspectos de su vida. Gracias por leerme y comentar, un saludo!

**yoxxa:** Hola! si Ichigo se irá olvidando, con Rukia por x o y razón tendrá mayor interacción =). Espero que este cap no se te vaya tan rápido ;). Mil gracias por tu comment y por leerme, saluditos!

Hola 3

Cada vez que vengo a postear cap me aterro y es que conforme pasa cada semana se acortan mis vacaciones xD pero juro que aún cuando este súper ocupada actualizaré hasta dar por concluido este fic y mi otro proyecto (que sigo sin actualizar xD).

Ehh por cierto, aprovecho para invitarlos al foro **Stop Rain**, una comunidad de habla hispana dedicada al **_IchiRuki_** y del cual soy parte.

Un cosa más: gracias a todas las personas que han leido y/o comentado no sólo este fic, también los demás que tengo. Aprecio bastante sus reviews y sus visitas en mi perfil.

Y ya me voy, espero el capítulo les guste.

P.D: Hoy se juega el Gallos vs Atlas! vamos Gallos, a ganar!

Saludos a la Resistencia Albiazul.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Pensé que existían respuestas suficientes para dejar a mi corazón en paz,  
pero algo sucede, que no vi venir y ahora no puedo detenerme…  
ahora estoy ahí sumergiéndome en lo profundo" _

(Bird York)

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VI**

**"Beso"**

Desconocía la hora pero por la oscuridad que reinaba en el cielo suponía que ya era algo tarde, hasta el momento no se había percatado de lo mucho que se había tardado y seguramente sus familiares debían estar preocupados, no sabía que iba a decirles pero era obvio que no sería la verdad.

Minutos después finalmente llegó a casa, caminó con cuidado por el empedrado camino que la llevaría hasta la puerta principal, al cruzar el umbral se encontró con lo esperado, tanto Nii-sama como el abuelo Ginrei yacía esperándola en la sala, pero lo que si la sorprendió fue ver a Renji también, a penas y les miró, era notable su estupefacción así que en vez de hablar y empezar a soltar excusas, aguardó a que alguien se lo preguntara.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Cuestionó Kuchiki Byakuya con tono serio e impasible.

—Salí a pasear al parque— Respondió mostrándose segura de lo dicho, sin perturbarse.

—Es muy tarde para salir a pasear ¿no crees? — Preguntó de nuevo, autoritario. No lo decía por querer molestar, se preocupaba por su bienestar y no podía ser posible que saliera como si nada a merodear, podía pasarle algo.

—Salí desde la tarde pero me encontré con Hinamori, tenía tiempo de no verla y me invitó a tomar té en su casa— Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir para evitar que le castigaran.

—Bien. Que no se vuelva a repetir— Fue la respuesta de Ginrei, anticipándosele a Byakuya y frenando algún posible regaño de su parte, confiando plenamente en ella, después de todo ella era incapaz de mentirle a su propia familia.

Rukia pudo respirar aliviada, se había librado de tantas cosas con sólo esas palabras; pero ahora que lo meditaba un poco se daba cuenta de que había mentido a sus familiares y todo por un hombre de clase media… aunque tampoco podía llegar y decirle que había ido al pueblo con un militar de baja elite, mucho menos decírselos cuando Renji estaba ahí presente, a veces las mentiras te benefician.

La morena pasó su mirada hacia el pelirrojo y con cierto gusto se acercó a cuestionar la razón de su presencia.

— ¿Puedo saber a que se debe el honor? —

—Vengo a verte pero también a despedirme— Respondió el hombre con la sonrisa marcada en la faz.

La ojiazul miró detenidamente y logró percatarse de que Renji cargaba consigo una pequeña maleta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Le cuestionó preocupada, desconocía por completo con anterioridad aluna salida que tendría él hacia algún punto de Japón, por eso le tomaba por sorpresa.

—A Kioto, fue de improvisto pero será por tan sólo unos días— Le explicó un poco, a decir verdad hace a penas 3 horas se le notificó que su presencia era requerida en Kioto, así que hizo todo en su haber para estar listo.

— ¿Te vas ahora? — A la morena no le agradaba mucho eso de que Renji se fuera y le dejara sin su presencia por algunos días.

—En una hora, me iré por Tokaido en la noche para llegar a tiempo— Era más sencillo ir por las noches, así el camino no estaría lleno de personas y/o animales de carga, por la noche el camino era solitario y no tendría ningún tipo de interrupción.

—Pero por la noche es muy peligroso ir por ahí, he escuchado que hay ladrones— Rukia conocía bien las leyendas que giraba en torno a Tokaido, los que algunas vez se había atrevido a recorrerlo en las penumbras y solitarias noches no les había ido bien, por eso le preocupaba la seguridad del pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes, no voy solo, me acompañan otras 6 personas— Quiso despreocuparla con esos datos, después de todo era militar, varios de los subalternos irían con su persona y además se transportarían en equipo especial de la milicia, así que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Rukia sonrió ligeramente, confiaría en sus palabras y trataría de estar tranquila durante su ausencia.

El pelirrojo no estuvo mucho en casa de la morena como era su costumbre, tan sólo 30 minutos, realmente hubiese deseado quedarse más tiempo pero era conciente de que seguramente ya deberían estar esperándolo afuera del cuartel para dar marcha a Kioto, sólo se limitó a merendar en compañía de Rukia desde la veranda.

Cuando su tiempo finalmente terminó, después de despedirse de los otros dos familiares de la morena fue ella la última de su familia en verlo, le acompañó hasta el atrio que conectaba con la puerta tanto de entrada como de salida y donde la despedida era algo inevitable.

—Entonces nos veremos en algunos días— Dijo Abarai estando a un metro de distancia de la morena.

—Cuídate mucho y si es posible tráeme algún recuerdo de tu visita— Fueron sus palabras cargadas de cierta ternura que ella no solía mostrar a cualquier persona, sólo a él.

—Seguro— Acotó, prometiéndoselo.

Sin más el pelirrojo acortó mucho más la distancia que le separaba de ella y con cierta paciencia la besó, sin premura, sin exigencias. Ella recibió su boca con gusto, pasarían algunos días para que pudiera volver a probar sus labios, así que prolongó lo más que pudo ese contacto.

**

* * *

**

Se enteró por terceras personas que un pequeño grupo de militares comandados por Abarai irían hasta Kioto hizo todo en su haber durante el corto tiempo para que se le tomara en cuenta, no sólo deseaba ir para que esa acción formara parte de su historial si no también porque tendría la oportunidad de ver a su familia.

Sin embargo y cuando se entregó la lista oficial así como se hizo el llamado, su nombre ni estaba escrito y mucho menos fue nombrado, con ello acabo sus ilusiones de volver por tan efímero tiempo a su ciudad natal.

Tuvo que conformarse con quedarse en Edo y no sería hasta enero o febrero cuando volvería a ver a su familia.

**

* * *

**

Ya había pasado un día desde que el pelirrojo había partido y las horas le resultaban eternas, no encontraba algo interesante y nuevo en que ocupar su tiempo, para hacerlo más pesado Renji no estaba presente para por lo menos salir a algún sitio, y algunas de sus amistades mujeres si tenían compromisos, por ende no tenían tiempo para ella.

Eran las 2 de la tarde en miércoles y desde que había llegado de su último taller se había pasado observando el jardín, estaba aburrida y sola, no había nadie para ella en esos momentos y eso la perturbaba.

Por varios minutos siguió recorriendo cada rincón del jardín que tanto conocía, esperando que las horas pasaran más rápido; sin embargo mientras se ocupaba en ello, una mujer de servidumbre fue en su búsqueda puesto que tenía algo importante que decirle.

—Señorita, que bueno que la encuentro— Dijo la dama al dar con la morena, quien al escucharla quitó su atención de la flora ligeramente nevada para ponerla en la lacaya.

—Ha llegado esto— La dama sustrajo de una de sus mangas un sobre —es para usted— y lo extendió hacia Rukia, quien sorprendida lo tomó.

— ¿De parte de quien proviene esto? — Cuestionó sin más, sin mirar detalladamente el sobre.

—Será mejor que lo vea por sí misma— La lacaya sabía de quien provenía pero preferiría que su ama lo viera, podría ser que se molestara o sintiese ofendida por observar las cosas que no eran suyas.

—Bien, gracias— Fueron sus últimas palabras, la lacaya hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue a atender sus obligaciones.

Rukia tomó el sobre con ambas manos, lo miró detenidamente y después lo volteó para poder leer el nombre del emisor.

Sus labios se surcaron en una sonrisa cuando leyó el nombre: Abarai Renji. Al fin, él se había tomado la molestia de escribirle y eso la hacía tremendamente feliz; así que se apresuró a romper el sobre y cuando desplegó el papel se topó con una gran sorpresa.

Esa caligrafía… esa no pertenecía a la de Renji… pero pensó que probablemente alguien la había escrito por él sin embargo al empezar a leer se dio cuenta de que tampoco era así… sólo hasta el final supo de quien realmente se trataba: Kurosaki Ichigo.

**

* * *

**

El sol parecía estar más intenso ese día y el ojimiel aguardaba bajo la copa de un árbol en la entrada del parque, ya llevaba 10 minutos esperando que ella se apareciera, aunque por lo visto ella no pretendía presentarse, quizá no fue buena idea pedirle salir juntos de nuevo.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, esperaría un poco más y si ella no llegaba entonces haría lo prudente, se marcharía.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y justo cuando estaba decidido a irse escuchó varias pisadas que presurosas se acercaban, fue ahí cuando Rukia apareció ataviada de un kimono y con la cabeza cubierta por un manto, para evitar que la reconocieran.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir— Fueron las palabras de Kurosaki hacia la morena, quien trataba de recuperar el aire.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — Rukia alzó la voz, estaba indignada con él por muchas razones, la principal era por la carta que le envió y en segunda como es que se atrevía a hablar tan deliberadamente de 'tu'; aunque su persona también lo estaba haciendo pero era obvio que tenía más derecho a llamarlo como se le viniera en gana.

—De que me estás hablando— Ichigo no entendía a que se debía su enojo.

—No me 'tutees', no te he dado el permiso de hacerlo— Le reprochó su confianza para hablar de tú.

—Entonces pido permiso para hacerlo— El ojimiel sentía que tanta formalidad simplemente no permitía que tuviesen una mejor interacción.

—Permiso negado— Rukia no se lo permitió, nunca lo haría, el que se hablaran así denotaba un respeto mutuo y dejaba notar que eran de niveles diferentes.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a usar el nombre de Renji para mandarme cartas? — Le reprochó alterada, como es que ese sujeto se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa, no se puede andar por la vida usando los nombres de la gente para beneficios personales.

— ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué lo mandara con mi nombre y le causara problemas? — Había una uy buena razón para no mandar esa carta a su nombre, porque seguramente si alguien más la veía sería motivo para que surgieran problemas no sólo con los propios familiares de la morena, también con su aparente pareja sentimental.

—No pero…— La ojiazul entendía eso, tampoco se podía arriesgar —fue como una broma de muy mal gusto, en verdad pensé que se trataba de Renji— fue ahí cuando su molestia flaqueó, dejando ver a una persona un tanto decepcionada.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud, sin querer la había lastimado.

—Lo siento, no era esa mi intención. Discúlpame— Le dijo muy quedo, esperando que ella le perdonara por lo que le había causado.

—Está bien… lo perdono sólo si me lleva a comer— Fueron sus palabras, no la había 'herido' tan gravemente, nada de lo que no pudiese sobreponerse y como no había comido nada, se le hizo fácil pedir eso a cambio de la palabra 'perdón'.

Ichigo aceptó y sin más la llevó a uno de tantos sitios donde se servía comida buena y barata, para lo que le alcanzaba su presupuesto. Pidió lo de siempre para ambos.

— ¿Porqué aceptó en reunirse conmigo? — Inquirió el ojimiel, estaba deseoso de conocer las razones que habían traído a la morena a su segundo encuentro.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer y Renji no está, tenía que distraerme— Esa era la verdadera razón, prefería salir en vez de no hacer nada en casa.

—Ya veo, es válido. ¿Sigue pensando que soy un bueno para nada? — Ichigo quería saber si tan sólo un poco había cambiado la percepción de la muchacha sobre su persona.

—No lo sé, por algo estoy aceptando sus invitaciones, esto me ayudará también a averiguarlo y usted ¿sigue creyendo que soy una egoísta, manipuladora e hipócrita? — Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, realmente eso era una especie de reto, quería ver sí misma que tan buena para nada era o que tan útil podía resultar.

—Hasta el momento se ha portado bien, eso me agrada, supongo que así es con Abarai, por eso él no se queja— A Ichigo le agradaba esa actitud que en esos momentos ella mostraba, el de una mujer tranquila y linda. Quizá eso era lo que tanto le atraía al Teniente de ella.

Rukia absorbió uno de los largos fideos y rió un poco, él había dado en el clavo, aunque no se lo haría saber.

— ¿Lo extraña? — Ichigo la cuestionó, quería saber más de ella y de la vida que llevaba.

—Sí— Respondió segura, Renji era alguien que le hacía mucha falta.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que lo conoce? — Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno que mujeres con el carácter de Rukia no permitían tan fácilmente, pero le sorprendió que ella lo hiciera.

—Uhhhmm… como…— Se pudo a contar en la mente el tiempo —3 años aproximadamente— Rememoró con una amplia sonrisa adornando sus labios, ese era un bonito recuerdo.

— ¿Y como fue? Si se puede saber — No era chismoso, simplemente estaba interesado en saber más.

— Esa vez encontraba en aprietos, tenía a 6 hombres alrededor mío pidiéndome cada uno que le acompañara en el Matsuri de Tanabata— Soltó una ligera risa de sólo recordarlo, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, simplemente miraba como se arremolinaba a su alrededor y la presionaban para decidir.

— Algo incómodo y ¿Qué pasó después? — Ichigo se había imaginado de otra manera, algo más sutil y agradable.

—Minako hizo todo lo posible para que me dejaran en paz y sin titubear me invitó al Matsuri de Tanabata y le dije que sí— Respondió orgullosa, llena de alegría.

— ¿Y dijo que sí solo por librarse del problema con los otros sujetos? — A Kurosaki le sonó más a último recursos que a en verdad querer hacerlo.

—No. Dije que sí porque de todos era él único que no se pasaba 6 horas del día hostigándome y mandándome regalos caros, él sólo se apareció y me hizo saber que le interesaba— Si había algo que Rukia odiara era que la estuviesen acosando, Renji en ningún momento lo hizo, todo lo contrario, se mantuvo lejano y un buen día se armó de valor y le pidió que salieran juntos, ante esas cualidades no pudo negarse.

—Y es con quién hasta hoy en día ha estado saliendo— Completó la frase el ojimiel.

—Así es— Aceptó gustosa —Pero ya hablé mucho sobre mí, dígame… ¿Usted no dejó a alguna novia por allá en Kioto? — La morena creía que daba mucha información de sí misma y sus relaciones, era momento de que él dijese algo sobre las suyas.

Kurosaki le dio un sorbo a su zumo de naranja antes de responderle.

—No. Sí, tuve algunas novias pero esas relaciones no duraron tanto, por mucho 6 meses. Y debido a mis 26 años, no pasa día que mi padre en sus cartas me pregunté si aquí en Edo ya conocí a su futura nuera, a la mujer más maravillosa y hermosa que haya visto— Era correcto que a Ichigo se le complicaba entablar relaciones estables con mujeres, Isshin se desesperaba porque veía pasar los años y su hijo nada más no encontraba el camino directo a un compromiso serio, creía que presionándolo un poco tomaría conciencia de la 'importancia' del asunto; pero para el ojimiel no había prisas, todo a su tiempo.

—Su padre se preocupa por usted, debería apresurarse a encontrar esa mujer— Rukia entendía esa preocupación, su propia familia también se lo había hecho saber aunque después de que dejó en claro que sería el pelirrojo la persona con la que quería casarse, esa atosigante preocupación de Nii-sama y del abuelo Ginrei finalmente desapareció.

—Aquí ya había encontrado a la mujer más maravillosa pero es imposible que la retenga, y he conocido a la más hermosa pero resulta que ya tiene pareja estable— Soltó sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, al mencionar a la primera mujer se refería a Minako y al hablar de la segunda lo hacía en referencia a Rukia, quien al captar el mensaje simplemente rió un poco, tomándolo como una broma.

—Puede ser que encuentre esas dos cualidades en una sola, siga buscando— Lo alentó, sin jactarse de nada, por tan raro que pareciera.

Hubo un silencio, esta vez algo cómodo, Rukia siguió comiendo sus fideos mientras Ichigo se encargaba de devorar los bollos, cada cual pensando en sus propios problemas pero olvidándolos cuando volvían a dirigirse la palabra.

— ¿Esta es la primera vez que hace algo 'indebido'? Ya sabe, verse en el pueblo con alguien como yo— El pelinaranja lo cuestionaba porque dado por el comportamiento de Rukia la primera vez que la invitó le parecía ella no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, se jactaba de dar el buen ejemplo y hacer las cosas de manera correcta.

—No, he hecho algo indebido antes y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho— Rukia también tenía secretos, pero muy bien guardados, con ello se evitaba que le echaran en cara muchas cosas y le ahorraba problemas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué hizo? —

Rukia lo pensó, esa cuestión iba más allá de lo que quisiera contar.

—No es algo que pueda contarle a usted, ni siquiera a mi propia familia. Es algo que queda entre Renji y yo— No quería ofenderlo, por eso incluyó hasta a sus familiares, pero era cierto. Ese pequeño secreto sólo lo guardaba con el pelirrojo y no saldría a la luz por ninguna circunstancia, ya que se trataba de un asunto 'delicado', por llamarlo de alguna manera.

— Ya veo… y… ¿Piensa casarse con Abarai? — Ichigo quiso asegurarse de ello, en esos tiempos muchas de las mujeres contraían nupcias por obligación, ninguna parecía estar entusiasmada.

—Claro. Espero que lo haga— Le respondió sonriente, feliz, era la primera vez que Ichigo veía esa expresión tan natural y pensaba que ella era realmente afortunada porque podría casarse con la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

Terminaron de comer y aunque Ichigo quiso llevarla a otros sitios le fue imposible, tenía la orden de regresar al cuartel a las 3:30 de la tarde, así que optó por acompañarla hasta el puente que la separaba de casa.

—Gracias por la comida y la charla, fue interesante— Fueron las palabras de Rukia, agradeciendo su consideración y tiempo.

—De nada, aunque lamento no haber tenido más tiempo— Acotó el ojimiel, en verdad quería mostrarle otros sitios, pero él no mandaba en el cuartel.

—No se preocupe— Rukia lo había pasado bien a pesar del tiempo, fue la única persona que estuvo para ella cuando lo necesitaba y eso ya decía mucho.

Ichigo quiso proponerle algo mucho más arriesgado, algo que quizá ella desaprobaría pero que al final de todo le agradaría.

— ¿Qué le parece si nos vemos el viernes a las 10 de la noche? — Habló, preguntándole su opinión respecto al plan inicial.

— ¿10 de la noche? Es algo tarde, no me permiten salir a esa hora — La ojiazul-violáceo se sorprendió, eran horas algo elevadas para que estuviese por la calle, sus familiares a las 10 de la noche yacían en sus lechos dispuestos a dormir. Era imposible.

—Escápese— Y lo dijo así, sin más.

— ¿Escaparme? — Su expresión cambió totalmente, Ichigo asintió — ¡De ninguna manera, me familia se dará cuenta y no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar! — Se exaltó, nunca haría semejante cosa.

—Véalo de este modo, una vez que se case habrá cosas que ya no podrá hacer, ésta es una de ellas. Le prometo que todo saldrá bien…— Quiso convencerla con ello, en parte era cierto, una vez ella tomé sus responsabilidades como esposa iba a ser casi imposible que hiciera cosas de ese tipo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo antes de que fuese irrealizable?, si hacía las cosas de cierto modo no tenía nada que perder.

Rukia lo meditó, eso ya pasaba sus límites pero él le prometía que todo saldría bien, ¿valía la pena arriesgarse?... suspiró profundo y después de unos minutos lo resolvió.

—Está bien, lo veré en ese puente— Respondió, señalando un dichoso puente rojo, el más cercano a su casa.

**

* * *

**

Viernes por la noche y ahí estaba… todavía no podía creer lo que iba a hacer pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Después de la cena fue a tomarse un baño caliente, para después ir a encerrarse a su habitación y alistarse como lo hacía todas las mañanas antes de salir. Aguardó unos minutos a que no se escuchara ningún ruido y cuando lo creyó prudente deslizó a puerta de su habitación que conectaba con el jardín, de ahí camino cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de su hogar.

Hasta el momento todo salía perfecto, aunque cuando echaba una mirada hacia atrás sentía que no podía hacerle eso a su familia, quienes confiaban ella, pero su deseo por hacer algo diferente la llevaban a seguir dando pasos rumbo a la salida.

Vigilancia no estaba ahí, así que aprovechó para abrir la puerta con todo el cuidado posible, colarse y finalmente estar afuera.

Suspiró aliviada al verse en la calle, estaba solo y algo oscuro así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue correr con rumbo al dichoso puente rojo, ataviada de un discreto kimono y sin olvidar esa pashamina que le cubría la cabeza.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro Kurosaki ya estaba ahí, esperándola y de solo verla sonrió.

— ¿Fue tan difícil como creyó? — Le preguntó, haciendo alusión a su primera experiencia escapándose de casa.

—Como no tiene idea— Rukia le contestó agitada, en su punto de vista personal fue bastante difícil salir si permiso de nadie.

—Valdrá la pena, se lo aseguro— El ojimiel tenía más o menos idea de a donde llevarla para desestrezarse, estaba seguro que al final ella estaría bien.

Inició el recorrido hacia la primera parada en los juegos de azar, se necesitaba dinero extra e Ichigo creía poder conseguirlo ya que estaba seguro de que la suerte estaba de su lado esa noche. Rukia participaba un poco lanzando los dados y conforme pasaba el tiempo el dinero se acumulaba en los bolsillos del ojimiel.

Cuando creyó tener lo suficiente para financiar lo demás, dejaron los juegos de azar y fue rumbo a los puestos ambulantes donde se vendía una gran cantidad de cosas y de todo tipo. Compraron dos sencillos bocadillos para cada quien, aunque hubo algo en otro puesto que a Rukia le llamó mucho la atención.

—Que bonito…— Dijo mientras contemplaba un pequeño conejo hecho de tela.

Ichigo se dio cuenta, ese sencillo muñeco podía arrancar una sonrisa a la mujer que todo lo tenía en la vida.

—Me da ese conejo por favor— Ichigo lo pidió sin pensárselo dos veces, el encargado hizo lo debido y le entregó aquel pequeño juguete, el ojimiel pagó unos cuantos yenes.

Sin mediar palabra alguna con ella le extendió el dichoso conejito, a espera de que lo tomase.

— ¿Me lo está regalando? — Preguntó la morena en primera instancia, con una ceja arqueada, mirándole con cierta expectación.

— ¿Lo quiere o no? — Dijo con tono fastidiado, ¿Qué no era obvio?, claro que se lo estaba regalando, lo que fuera para que ella mantuviera esa sonrisa.

—Gracias— Atinó a decir en respuesta a la par que tomaba el conejito de tela y lo llevaba a su pecho, como una niña. Quizá ahora entendía mejor porque Minako le gustaba tanto estar con él, tenía una forma de hacer que las personas se sintieran especiales.

Después de otra hora vagando por diversos lugares del pueblo, por fin llegaron a su destino final, un pequeño establecimiento de comida tradicional, con esto Rukia ampliaba su paladar en comida. Ordenó para ambos lo que mejor le pareció, aunque para sí mismo pidió algo especial, algo que no solía consumir con frecuencia como Ikkaku o Iba.

— ¿Y puedo saber que es eso? — Cuestionó la morena mientras observaba la botella verde y el líquido que contenía el vaso de porcelana del pelinaranja.

—Sake— Respondió a su pregunta, a la par que con los palillos tomaba un poco de arroz.

Sake, si definitivamente ya había oído hablar de ese brebaje, nunca lo había probado porque lo tenía prohibido.

— ¿Y sabe bien? — Preguntó, sabía que ese licor era muy solicitado e incluso tenía adeptos, suponía que debía tener un buen sabor para que gustara tanto a la gente.

—Si, aunque no lo tomó con frecuencia— En lo personal no era fan del sake, el hecho de que bebiera tan sólo un trago era circunstancial, como ahora.

Rukia no se atrevió a decir más y siguió comiendo, tenía mucha curiosidad entorno a esa bebida, así que en un momento dado se atrevió a pedir.

— ¿Podría servirme un poco de sake? — Cuestionó, se había tomado la libertad de hacerlo, si ya había escapado de casa y hecho otras cosas indebidas, que más daba probar la bebida prohibida.

—No creo que sea prudente— Ichigo conocía los riesgos de que lo bebiera, no sólo por la graduación de alcohol contenido, también porque siendo 'primeriza' en ese sentido, podría afectarle de más.

—Por favor… sólo un trago—

—Sólo un trago…— Accedió, así que le sirvió un poco, lo suficiente para que lo probara.

La morena recibió su taza a mitad de ese brebaje, sin olerlo simplemente lo llevó a su boca y de un solo trago lo bebió todo, sus facciones se torcieron un poco debido a la 'fuerte' que le había parecido.

Ichigo miró su reacción con ceja en alto, como si esperara una respuesta.

—Está… bueno— Dijo recuperándose un poco del sabor, para después buscar sus palillos y llevar a su boca un trozo de camarón.

Continuaron con sus sagrados alimentos, sin embargo la morena no podía dejar de mirar como el pelinaranja se servía del dichoso sake y lo tomaba con tanta naturalidad.

— ¿Sería tan amable de servirme otro? — Cuestionó la morena en un momento dado, pidiendo otro trago del dichoso licor.

Ichigo la miró serio y sin meditarlo le respondió.

—No—

La morena se indignó, nadie, absolutamente nadie le decía que no a Kuchiki Rukia.

— ¡¿Y porqué no? — Se exaltó un poco, quería una buena razón por cual se lo estaba prohibiendo.

—Sé lo que le digo, ya no más— Ichigo no se lo negaba por querer fastidiarla o porque fuese egoísta, simplemente veía por su bien, aquellos que se excedían en el consumo de sake nunca terminaban bien.

— ¡¿Quién rayos lo entiende, primero me incita a escaparme de casa, me invita a hacer cosas indebidas y justo cuando quiero hacerlo usted me lo prohíbe? ¡¿Entonces cual es el maldito chiste a todo esto? — Y lo gritó, sin importarle que fuese el centro de miradas de todas las personas ahí presentes, haciendo una escena y dejando en vergüenza al ojimiel.

El ojimiel no sabía ni donde esconderse, las personas lo miraba de manera extraña y por los datos aportados a viva voz de la morena su persona dejaba mucho que desear, no faltara quien lo tildara de pervertido.

—Cierra la boca— Le pedía a tono a penas audible a los oídos de ella.

—Puedo hacer más escándalo si no me deja tomar un trago mas— Se acercó lo suficiente a él para decírselo en voz baja, amenazándolo, claro que podía hacer más drama.

El pelinaranja se pasó la mano por la cara, si poder creer hasta donde ella podía llevar las cosas por un capricho, por sí, el querer tomar un trago más de sake no era nada más ni nada menos que un antojo de la señorita.

—Está bien pero sólo uno… y no más— Accedió más a fuerza que por gusto, siendo militar no estaba en condiciones de ser protagonista de un escándalo de mal gusto con una mujer.

—Gracias— Le respondió con una sonrisa, para después tomar la botella y llevársela directamente a la boca.

Ichigo de ver su acción se alteró, su primera reacción fue detenerla.

— ¡No, la botella no! — Buscó por todos los medios alejarla, ella optaba por lanzar manazos, y cuando por fin logró quitársela, ella ya le había dado un gran sorbo.

El escándalo y drama que no deseaba protagonizar ya lo acababa de hacer… pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Pasaba de la medianoche y tal y como lo había previsto la morena no estaba en buenas condiciones debido a su irresponsable consumo de sake lo cual quiso evitar desde un principio.

El local ya había cerrado y ella no se podía mantener de pié por sí misma, Ichigo desde hace minutos estaba pensando qué demonios hacer, ese incidente no estaba en sus planes, y ahora el problema radicaba sobre qué hacer con ella, la casa de la morena no era opción viable, tampoco podía dejarla a su suerte y quizá lo más prudente sería llevarla a su propio hogar.

— Rukia… ¿puedes al menos caminar? — Le preguntó quedamente, esperando que al menos eso pudiera hacer y no fuese tan complicado llegar.

La morena no dijo nada, con trabajos mantenía los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo difícilmente podía estar en vertical, había sido grave error que tomara de más, y era tanto el cansancio, el sueño y el mareo que sentía que no pudo evitar quedar con la frente recargada en el pecho del ojimiel.

Por su silencio lo interpretó como un rotundo no.

—Te lo dije pero tú, tan necia, no me hiciste caso— Le dijo en un murmullo, reprochándole, aunque Rukia ni le oía pues seguía 'descansando' recargada en su pecho.

Si ella no podía caminar tendría que cargarla, no tenía de otra y estaba en plenas condiciones de elevar su menudo cuerpo cuando la morena captó su atención balbuceando algo que Ichigo no logró escuchar. Así que se inclinó un poco para tratar de descifrar sus palabras pero fue sorprendido… El tiempo se detuvo cuando sintió los labios de la morena apoderarse de los suyos en un suave tacto, a la par que ella jalaba de sus ropajes como si quisiera retenerlo, Rukia era la única que movía sus labios buscando profundizar ese beso, pero Ichigo al contrario no hacía nada más que mantenerse impávido, sin entender porque no reaccionaba y la apartaba.

Cuando ella abandonó sus labios escuchó un débil 'Te amo' que no era para su persona, por eso no le tomó mucha importancia, en esos instantes la pelinegra no era conciente de sus vocablos ni de sus acciones, lo más lógico es que hubiese pensando que era Renji y por ello el beso y la dos palabras…

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo sucedido la llevó sobre su espalda y caminó bajo la luz de la luna y el frío, sumergiéndose en las oscuras y solitarias callejuelas que lo llevarían a casa.

Al llegar su destino se encontró con otro obstáculo, el lugar donde residía lo compartía con otros 3 jóvenes militares y lo que no quería era que se percataran de su presencia, eso le ahorraría muchos problemas.

Con mucha cautela se adentró a casa, aún con ella a cuestas caminó por los pocos pasillos y con dificultad logró deslizar la puerta de su habitación, cuando estuvo en el interior y en la seguridad de su alcoba fue a acomodar con cuidado el menudo cuerpo de la morena en el futón y después la arropó.

Ichigo fue a sentarse al piso, a un costado de ella y la contempló en su profundo dormitar… hoy se había dado cuenta de que Rukia tenía un buen corazón… sólo que a veces la vida tan ostentosa que llevaba tendía a cegarla y a ensombrecer sus buenos sentimientos… y muchos podrían pensar que la estaba solapando sólo porque ahora eran más cercanos, pero en realidad, y aún cuando por momentos Rukia representara lo mejor y lo peor en una persona, el quedar prendado de ella era inevitable.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

**

**Glosario:**

**1.- Matsuri:** es la palabra japonesa para referirse a un festival o día festivo.

**2.- Tanabata:** o "El Festival de las Estrellas que conmemora el encuentro celestial de los amantes (Orihime) y (Hikoboshi) que viven separados por un río de estrellas y sólo pueden reencontrarse esa única noche mágica de los sietes, el séptimo día del séptimo mes.

**3.- Tokaido:** era el más importante de cinco rutas de Período del Edo, conectando Edo (Tokio) con Kioto en Japón.

**4.- Futón:** cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas.

* * *

Esto fue todo por la semana xD siento que es el mejor cap hasta ahora.

Gracias de antemano por los reviews y la lectura, mando saludos y abrazos a todos!


	7. La Realidad

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

Hola de nuevo ;)

Disculpen por no responder todos los reviews. Nuevamente me veré en la necesidad de cambia día de actualización, de regreso al lunes... ya que regreso a mis actividades normales la próxima semana.

Espero les guste el cap, este de cierta forma tiene alguna importancia. Saludi per tutti!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VII**

**"La Realidad"**

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, con mucha pesadez, sentía su cuerpo cansado, algo mareada, con la garganta seca… aún no amanecía y de lo poco que podía ver era a causa de una vela que se encontraba a unos metros, y por lo que notaba en el lugar algo le parecía muy extraño, no olía ni se parecía a su habitación. Con cuidado rodó su cuerpo hacia el otro costado pero fue ahí cuando se topó con el cuerpo del pelinaranja que dormitaba tumbado en el piso, fue ahí cuando se alarmó.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! —

Fue el gritó que salió de su garganta al ver a su lado a ese pelinaranja, quien ante semejante ruido se despertó instantáneamente, sobresaltado quedó sentado mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Rukia exaltada ya se había levantado de su lecho y buscaba desesperada la colorida capa de su kimono y sus zapatos, sencillamente no entendía que demonios hacía ese sujeto a su lado, lo peor es que ni en su propia casa estaba y por las cosas que le faltaban en su atuendo comenzó a pensar varias cosas, la primera que ese desgraciado le había robado y contando con que dormía a su lado probablemente pensaba aprovecharse de ella, si no es que ya lo había hecho.

—Qué sucede, Rukia— Dijo Ichigo con voz somnolienta — ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — Le preguntó mientras la veía ir de un lado para otro, removiendo lo poco que ahí se encontraba, abriendo cajones y puertas de los muebles ahí presentes.

Ichigo se levantó para ir hacia ella, con la firme intención de saber la razón de ese comportamiento tan alterado, cuando a penas y tocó su hombro, la morena se giró y le aventó un puñetazo directo en la nariz.

— ¡Déjame en paz maldito pervertido! — Acotó con un grito, mientras enojada lo veía retroceder con la manos puestas en la nariz y notando evidentemente un sangrado.

— ¡¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡¿Por qué me has pegado? — Le reprochaba el ojimiel limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con la manga de su hakama.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con parte de mi kimono y mis zapatos? ¡¿Qué me hiciste, porqué me siento así? — Le preguntaba furiosa, ignorando sus cuestionamiento, refiriéndose sobre sus pertenencias y sobre su cuerpo, porque definitivamente no era normal.

— ¡Tus cosas están por allá y lo otro… fue tu culpa, te dije que no y tu de necia continuaste! — Comenzó a darle parte de su culpa, porque así había sido, le dijo claramente que no bebiera más de un trago de sake y a ella le importó poco, y ahora ahí estaban los estragos de su irresponsabilidad que Rukia le quería enjaretar a como diera lugar.

— ¡¿Qué? No, no… ¿insinúas que fui yo la que empezó todo? Jamás me atrevería a seducirte para que me llevaras a la cama! — Le respondía con fuerza, y por lo que el pelopincho aseveraba, en su persona estaba más que segura que jamás sería capaz de seducir a nadie de una manera descarada solo por sexo, jamás.

Ichigo dejó de comprender el asunto de la discusión, ¿seducción? ¿sexo? Pero ¿Qué no estaban discutiendo sobre su consumo indebido y excesivo de sake?

—No, no, no… aquí hay un malentendido— Habló más bajo, realmente deseaba acomodar las cosas en el lugar que correspondían, no quería problemas.

—No, no… malentendido mis polainas…— Rukia no creyó eso y no pensaba permanecer ahí ni un minuto más, así que rápido fue por lo que le hacía falta y después caminó con dirección a la puerta.

Sin embargo el ojimiel no iba a permitirle irse sin resolver el asunto y mucho menos a esas horas, eran tan sólo las 4 de la madrugada y no sería seguro; además de que había otro inconveniente habitando esa casa.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? — Se apresuró a detenerla, así que con un brazo la tomó por la cintura y con la mano libre tapó su boca, ella dejó caer al suelo su prenda y sus zapatos.

Rukia trataba de hablar, se movía bruscamente para tratar de zafarse de su agarre mientras Ichigo no hacía más que esperar a que se tranquilizara a la par que agudizaba su oído y es que efectivamente no vivía solo, compartía la vivienda con otros 3 militares, quienes ante semejantes gritos y ruidos fue inevitable que no les despertase y con ello no poder evitar ir hasta la puerta de la alcoba del ojimiel.

— ¡Hey Kurosaki, ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó uno de ellos tras de la puerta.

—Nnnnada, nada— Respondió entre tartamudeos, mientras hacía esfuerzo por mantenerla callada.

— ¿Seguro? Escuchamos unos gritos y…—

—Ssssí todo está bien…— Respondió fuerte, todo estaba literalmente bien —Váyanse por favor— acotó, no quería que intervinieran porque eso causaría mucho revuelo, más del que los gritos de la morena habían ocasionado.

Cuando las pisadas de esos otros tres muchachos se escuchaban lejanas, finalmente la soltó…

— ¿Estás loca? Sí salías ellos se iban a dar cuenta de quien eres, créeme, eso le iba a dar la vuelta a todo Edo y ya te imaginarás el resto…— Quiso hacerla conciente, si cruzaba esa puerta de esa manera tan deliberada esos tres compañero la reconocerían, y eso sería noticia que correría rápidamente por toda la ciudad, llegaría a oído de los Kuchiki, del mismo Renji y arruinaría su reputación y sus relaciones. Aunque Ichigo no saldría tan bien librado de eso, lo más probable es que le quitarían su puesto ya que no tenía permitido meter mujeres en la vivienda que era de uso exclusivo para miembros de la milicia sin hablar de la golpiza que le propinaría Abarai por estar con su mujer.

Rukia lo entendió y dejó su enojo de lado, él tenía razón… y no estaba en condiciones de arruinar su vida de esa manera.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Tengo que volver a casa antes de que amanezca, si no Nii-sama o el abuelo van a matarme— Estaba preocupada y temía, había salido sin permiso porque pensaba que sería capaz de regresar sin que nadie lo sospechara pero todo fue diferente a como lo imaginó… estaba en un grave problema.

Ichigo notó la preocupación de ella y se consternó…

—No te preocupes, te llevaré a casa y todo va a estar bien… pero primero déjame explicarte lo que en verdad sucedió— Le pidió, claro que iba a ayudarla, en primera porque fue su idea que ella se escapara y en segunda porque a causa suya Rukia estaba en su habitación; pero necesitaba arrancarle de la mente esas ideas que tenía respecto a ello.

La morena asintió.

—Tomaste de más, no te podías mantener de pié y decidí traerte aquí— Le dijo en sí lo que sucedió, sin entrar en detalles, sin mencionar el te amo y el beso que le dio.

Y Rukia comprendió, se puso a pensar y buscar en su mente lo último que recordaba de la noche que pasó, encontrándose con que fue a cenar con el ojimiel, el primer trago de sake, su pelea por la botella y… nada más…

—Dios mío— Dijo asombrada, llevándose las manos la cara, tratando de esconder su sonrojo nacido de la pena, se había comportado como una mujer de la calle… que vergüenza…

Por su expresión Ichigo supuso que recordó parte de lo que había hecho, pero sin saber si debía incluir o no ese contacto entre sus labios y las demás palabras.

—Lo siento… no quise… yo…— No sabía como explicarse, por su culpa le había causado muchos problemas y aunado a ello su reacción al despertar —déjame ayudarte con eso— acotó refiriéndose al puñetazo, al menos quería curarle.

Rukia llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro del ojimiel, palpando a penas su nariz, la cual empezaba hincharse y amoratarse, quería ponerle un ungüento o algo que minimizara el efecto, se había pasado de la raya al lanzarle deliberadamente su puño.

El pelinaranja podía sentir sus tibios dedos, aunque eso no funcionaba de nada pero era agradable… y eso… estaba mal… Tomó la muñeca de la chica y le apartó la mano del rostro sin quitarle mirada.

—Mejor déjalo así— Acotó quedo.

Después de ahí, Ichigo se las arregló para salir de casa sin ser visto por los compañeros, y como lo prometió llevó a la morena hasta su casa. En su trayecto no hablaron mucho, parecía que lo sucedido entre las 12 de la noche y las 4 de la madrugada había alterado un tanto la forma de tratarse, Rukia estaba preocupaba porque no sabía si las cosas saldrían bien llegando a casa e Ichigo todavía pensaba en ese estúpido beso, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo si era conciente de que no era para él, que todo fue una equivocación originada por la ebriedad de la muchacha.

Todavía no salía el sol cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de su casa, la morena apenada se detuvo para despedirse.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi y acompañarme— Dijo a penas, haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia el muchacho —Y me disculpo por todo lo que te hice pasar, lo que sea que haya hecho— acotó con rubor en sus mejillas.

A Kurosaki eso le sonó a un 'no me acuerdo de nada' y no quiso quedarse con la duda.

— De nada… pero en verdad… ¿no te acuerdas de más? —

—Después de que tomé la botella, eso fue lo último— Dijo segura, y es que lo demás eran cosas vagas, cosas que no sabía si habían sido parte de un sueño o en verdad sucedieron — ¿O hice algo extraño? —

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? — Si para ella 'extraño' significaba besarlo y decirle te amo, entonces a eso se refería.

—No, ya pasé demasiados bochornos— Le respondió, aunque la curiosidad le matara no quería saberlo, podría ser tan bueno, como tan malo y ridículo.

—Entonces hasta luego— Fueron las palabras de despedida que ella regresó quedo, para después adentrarse sigilosa a casa.

Se quitó los suecos de madera y caminó con cautela por los pasillos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, hasta que finalmente llegó a su alcoba y recorrió esa puerta deslizable con delicadeza para después adentrarse.

Suspiró aliviada al verse segura, se despojó de algunas capaz que componía su kimono y las dejó en un pequeño buró, para después ir a tumbarse al futón y cubrirse con las sábanas.

Trataría de dormir tan sólo un poco más antes de que Nii-sama y el abuelo se despertaran y con ello las criadas fueran a buscarle para desayunar.

**

* * *

**

Ya pasaban de las 4:00 de la tarde e Ichigo yacía en sus labores en el cuartel, a continuar con la rutina diaria, sin embargo había notado que desde hace 2 horas era el blanco de muchas miradas, con cada paso que daba parecía ser un imán a los ojos, incluso había visto a unos cuantos murmurar vaya a saber qué tipo de cosa sobre su persona, y su nariz amoratada no ayudaba mucho, a partir de ello se podían sacar muchas versiones del hecho, pero no le daba importancia a esas nimiedades, no le solía preocupar lo que la gente pensase.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que dicen de ti? — Preguntó Ikkaku al ojimiel, quien se encontraba en el intermedio de los entrenamientos.

—No— Respondió seguro, no sabía y ni le importaba.

—Alguien ha estado diciendo que metiste a una mujer en tu alcoba y que ese enorme golpe en la nariz tiene mucho que ver— Le comentó lo que le había dicho hace una hora, al parecer era un tipo de mensajes en cadena que definitivamente buscaban hacerlo quedar mal, y es que como la vivienda era proporcionada por la milicia no era permitido ese tipo de actos, era una regla.

—Ah— Fue la expresión del muchacho, vaya que los chismes se esparcían con rapidez, aunque realmente no era chisme era una realidad pura pero no pensaba negar ni aceptar nada.

— ¿Y es cierto? — Ikkaku preguntó, no se creía tan sencillo lo que la gente dijese, además de que a Ichigo no lo conocía tanto como saber eso.

Kurosaki estaba seguro que el causante de revuelo era sin lugar a dudas uno de los tres con lo que compartía la casa, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta quien pero lo más probable es que toda esa 'noticia' iba llegar tarde o temprano a oídos de un alto mando que en cualquier momento le pediría un explicación.

Sin embargo esperaba que ese 'alguien' no supiera que se trataba de Kuchiki Rukia la que estuvo junto con él esa madrugada.

—No tengo porque responderte— Sentenció serio para después incorporarse e ir hacia otro lugar dejando la duda en el aire.

**

* * *

**

Era domingo por la tarde y había sido invitada a casa de Ise Nanao para tomar el té junto con otras damas importantes, como era tradición se reunieron en el amplio jardín para beber el dichoso brebaje bajo la tutela del toldo.

Todas y cada una, debidamente ataviadas con sus bellos y caros kimonos de seda, sentadas en cómodos almohadones, charlando de todo tipo de banalidades relativas a su posición.

Por fortuna Rukia ya estaba en condiciones, el sábado después de llegar de madrugada de su 'cita' con el ojimiel, se la pasó descansando, aún cuando le despertaron para desayunar no pudo siquiera poner un pié a fuera del futón del sueño que tenía. Su cabeza le punzó por horas, ni hablar del asco que de repente aparecía y de la garganta seca… las criadas pensaron que estaba enferma e hicieron todo en su haber para hacerla sentir mejor aunque Rukia sabía perfectamente cual era la causa pero prefirió dejarlo así.

Por fortuna Nii-sama ni el abuelo al parecer se habían percatado de su escape y tardo regreso a plena madrugada.

— ¿Sabían que el muchacho que pretendió a la Señorita Minako lleva mujeres a su habitación todas las noches? — Preguntó con son gracioso una de las damas, la más cotilla de todas y es que se llegó a enterar por su esposo que era militar y Capitán de una de las Divisiones de semejante noticia.

Las demás damas pusieron cara de susto y no pudieron evitar exclamar cosas de mal gusto.

Rukia al instante supo de quien se trataba, definitivamente como Ichigo había dicho, ese altercado se esparció de manera rápida.

—Vaya sujeto, menos mal que ya no está de detrás de la Señorita Minako, imagínense la vergüenza para su familia y la fama que le estarían dado a esa niña— Comentó indignada otra de las mujeres presentes.

—Si, según escuché la mujer con la que anoche lo pillaron era de estos rumbos— Comentó la mujer lo que había escuchado, sin fijarse si era cierto o falso.

— ¿Una noble? — Asombrada preguntó otra de las presentes.

Rukia de escuchar como poco a poco ataban los cabos sueltos y parecían acercarse a saber de quien se trataba fue poniéndose nerviosa, había pocas familias nobles con mujeres jóvenes como miembros, su persona era una de ellas y no quería salir implicada aún cuando se trataba de su persona.

—No creo que haya sido noble, porque una mujer de nuestra clase jamás se prestaría a ir a casa de un don nadie— Opinó Nanao con seriedad, la idea de que fuese una noble le parecía ridículo —Quizá era una mujer de la calle, una prostituta— acotó para beber un sorbo de su té.

La morena sintió eso como un ataque, indirectamente la habían llamado prostituta y no lo era, claro que no; además no había ido por voluntad propia a casa de Kurosaki… y comenzaba por enfurecerse con esa actitud tan descarada de esas mujeres… podía reaccionar y encararlas pero eso no haría más que levantar sospechas así que mantuvo la calma y siguió bebiendo de su té.

**

* * *

**

Era domingo por la noche y con esta era la segunda ocasión que decidía salir con su grupo eventual de amistades, ahora se encontraba en cuarto aparte en la Casa de Té y a su servicio estaba la misma Geisha de la otra vez: Inoue Orihime. Estaba algo apenado con ella por lo de la última vez, que no la trató como debía, y aunque no era muy su costumbre, quería disculparse.

—Discúlpame por tratarte de mala gana, pero no estaba de ánimos— Fueron sus palabras, sin añadir más ni menos, haber si ella se acordaba.

La chica de cabellos marrones sonrió leve, le hacía sentir bien que se le dirigiera así.

—Está bien, no debí ser tan insistente— Inoue reconocía que su persona tampoco se comportó debidamente, por querer captar su atención hablaba de lo que fuese y lo forzaba a dar respuestas.

— Entonces… supongo que… ya estamos bien ¿no? — Lo formulo con cierta duda, sabía que las mujeres perdonaban pero no olvidaban y no quería tener problemas, más de los ya habidos, con otra mujer.

—Si— Respondió ella con suavidad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, era difícil entablar una conversación con alguien a quien a penas conocía, aunque el ojimiel no tenía muchas ganas de hablar… tenía muchas cosas rondando su cabeza, en primer lugar su 'castigo' por romper una de las reglas militares: llevar mujeres a las habitaciones… aceptó haberlo hecho ante el Capitán Ukitake y le pidió su silencio, su castigo fue leve: dos días sin salario… de ahí en fuera tenía aún en la mente ese estúpido beso.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? — Cuestionó la pelimarrón al ver esa zona del rostro del muchacho amoratada y con varias banditas.

—Ah… sólo un golpe… mientras entrenaba…— Mintió, no tenía caso decir la verdad, solo le causaría más mala fama.

—Debes tener más cuidado— Le dijo la muchacha acompañando su oración con una fraternal sonrisa.

De escucharla y ver su rostro, Ichigo no pudo evitar rememorar a su madre, esa mujer se parecía mucho a ella… tenía ese trato dulce…

—Te molesta si me recuesto en tu…— El muchacho señaló el regazo de la chica de orquillas en flor.

—No— Respondió ella… quedamente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Y sin más el muchacho fue a recostar su cuerpo en el futón y acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de Inoue, ella solo se encargó de acariciar su naranja cabellera… como si se tratase de un niño pequeño…

El pelinaranja recordaba que antes de morir, su madre solía hacer eso cuando era niño, acariciar su cabellera mientras él descansaba… esa sensación maternal… de cariño, protección y felicidad que sentía con su madre era la misma que esa mujer le hacía sentir en esos momentos.

En ese mismo instante, en otra parte de Edo, la morena contemplaba el cielo, se daba cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que jamás creyó hacer ya las había hecho desde que veía a Ichigo, y no eran nada desagradables, eran divertidas… Él le enseñaba el mundo desde otra perspectiva… y le hacía entender que había cosas mucho más valiosas que el dinero y el poder.

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado cinco después desde la última vez que se reunió con el ojimiel. Renji ya había regresado de su viaje a Kioto, y esa noche la había invitado a que juntos fueran a un sitio que tildaba de único; no le había explicado a donde pero confiaba en él y fue así cuando esa noche partieron a una región donde yacía lo más fastuoso de Edo.

La morena se quedó maravillada cuando llegaron al lugar, las calles estaba adornadas de motivos coloridos, repleto de locales de comida, dulces, objetos, juegos de azar, Casa de Té, un sitio donde la belleza y el arte abundaban, había tumultos de gente gozando y merodeando, lucía tal cual los Matsuris.

—Es un barrio Ukiyo (1), dedicado completamente a la diversión— Renji solía frecuentar esos lugares, no sólo él, muchos de sus compañeros de milicia lo hacían y no era más que un modo de distracción.

Rukia nunca había ido a esos barrios, nunca le había interesado pero ahora descubría un mundo nuevo, el mundo flotante del arte.

—Es muy bonito— Le dijo, sin poder dejar de admirar la decoración.

—Sí que lo es, entonces ¿A dónde quiere ir primero? — Le cuestionó, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de la pasaría bien, sería recompensar el tiempo que no estuvo a su lado.

La morena se lo pensó, había tantos lugares que llamaban su atención que no sabía cual elegir, cada sitio tenía actividades coloristas, exuberantes y ostentosas.

—Creo que me gustaría ir a ver los Ukiyo-e (2)— Decidió al final, y es que uno de sus gustos era la pintura y quería admirar el trabajo de los artistas del Ukiyo.

El pelirrojo se encargó de llevarla ahí y a otros sitios como el teatro Kabuki (3), comprarle cuanta cosa que a ella le gustara en los aparadores, iba desde objetos de metales y piedras preciosas hasta cosas tan sencillas como una simple grabado en papel arroz, como siempre cumpliendo cada cosa que ella le pidiera.

Antes de finalizar el recorrido por el barrio la llevó a comer a uno de los locales más caros del Ukiyo.

Comían fideos sentados en taburetes de madera fina, sobre la mesa del mismo material yacían sus tazones y bebidas; estaba tan acostumbrada a la suntuosidad que no notaba la diferencia y ni ajena se sentía, Renji se esforzaba por darle lo mejor aunque su condición económica no fuese la adecuada para darle esos lujos. Si Rukia se ponía a comparar a Renji con Ichigo se daba cuenta que éste último sol hacía lo que estaba a su alcance, no buscaba sorprender con cosas de alto valor, porque la verdadera sorpresa te la llevabas en su trato y sobre todo en que los momentos los hacía divertidos… así como estaba ahora con el pelirrojo no era tan divertido…

Mientras comían Renji solo se encargaba de platicarle sobre asuntos de su viaje, de tópicos relativos a su trabajo que no le importaban porque no los entendía, de su búsqueda por un puesto y un sueldo mejor, sus miradas apenas y se encontraban, Renji parecía ser feliz mirando el tazón mientras comía como desesperado, de lo poco que le cuestionó sobre su ausencia la morena respondía con cosas banales, tampoco podía decirle que salió con Kurosaki, a menos que quisiera que lo matara pero no era así. La ojiazul-violáceo se daba cuenta de que algo faltaba, no sabía qué pero así lo sentía; no estaba esa emoción, esa comunicación, ese sentimiento que creía necesarios para sentirse a gusto de nuevo, como antes.

Era curioso… antes de salir con Kurosaki sentía que su relación con Renji era perfecta, que nada faltaba, que todo estaba bien… y ahora… era diferente… eso la angustiaba, porque si iba a casarse con él debía estar segura de todo lo que eso conllevaba y había un factor del cual no estaba.

Después de la debida cena, caminaron por las calles del barrio que los llevaría a la salida, a su paso miraban lo que había en su entorno y por momentos intercambiaban alguna opinión, sin embargo la morena en el momento preciso pudo ver a varios metros de distancia a ese tozudo pelinaranja… se quedó observándolo con detenimiento… sorprendida… y la pregunta que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era: ¿Quién era esa mujer con la que iba caminando de la mano?

Le parecía una mujer linda pero… no sabía porqué no le agradaba verlo con ella… le molestaba demasiado… pero era conciente que no podía hacerlo evidente… era riesgoso.

El pelirrojo notó la distracción de su novia en un punto en especial, al fijar su mirada se encontró con la lejana presencia de Kurosaki, pero pensó que Rukia reaccionaba así porque Minako, su amiga, según hasta donde se había quedado, salía con ese sujeto y este salía con otra a la vez.

— ¿Se lo dirás a Minako? — Le cuestionó con discreción.

— ¿Decirle? ¿Qué cosa? — La morena no entendía que tenía que ver ella ahora.

—Que lo viste con otra mujer—

— ¿Ah? — Respondió dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada —Minako ya no sale con ese sujeto— lo actualizó en el asunto —solo me ha sorprendido verlo aquí— añadió sin más, encubriendo en parte su sentir.

—De hecho viene aquí seguido… esa que va con él es una amiga suya, es una Geisha— Le comentó en tono discreto, hace poco se había parado a charlar con Ikkaku y compañía, escuchando con ello de la amistad entre el pelinaranja y esa mujer de hebreas marrones.

— ¿Amiga? — Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido para mirar a la joven, de arriba hacia abajo, admitía que era bonita pero ¿amiga? Los amigos no andan paseando tomando de la mano… Y encima de todo ¿geisha? La clase de mujer que un hombre como Ichigo no podía tener…

—Eso creo, no sé si sea sólo eso o su novia— Bah! Realmente no sabía con certeza la relación que Kurosaki tenía con ella, pero parecía más lo segundo por la forma en que la llevaba.

—Vaya gustos… como pueden gustarle 'esas mujeres'— Rukia hizo mucho énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, casi diciéndolo con repulsión y no porque la muchacha esa fuese Geisha si no que… creía que él podía estar con alguien mejor…

—No es para tanto, ni que fuera una cortesana… esas solo están en el barrio de Yoshiwara (4)— Le parecía una exageración que Rukia se expresara con esa repulsión sobre una Geisha, era tan sólo una artista del mundo flotante… malo que su novia fuese una prostituta del barrio rojo.

— ¿Y tú como sabes tanto al respecto? ¿A caso frecuentas esos lugares? — Su oración dejó de agradarle a la morena, dejando de lado el asunto de Ichigo, ¿Cómo sabía él de eso? Esos barrios rojos eran lo peor que pudiese existir en el mundo, según a como la habían educado, las cortesanas no eran más que la perdición del hombre y a la pelinegra no le agrada en lo más mínimo la idea de que Renji estuviese enredado en esos asuntos.

El pelirrojo notó la molestia en su fonación y en su rostro, no quería enfadarla pero si había cosas que ella debía comprender.

—Vamos Rukia, no empieces... además... sabes de sobra que no soy de piedra—

—Debería darte vergüenza decírmelo— Fue la última expresión de Rukia para después empezar a caminar a paso ligero, adelantándosele al pelirrojo, como forma de evitar que se siguiera hablando del asunto.

Continuaron con su camino, sin embargo Rukia perdió la alegría y el entusiasmo, desde que vio al ojimiel con esa mujer… sentía una especie de odio hacia ella y hasta cierto punto envidia… si es que tenía una relación con esa mujer quería saber desde cuando, si era algo reciente ¿Cómo fue que la conoció? Y es que le costaba creer que un sujeto reservado y algo malhumorado como él se 'enamorara' tan pronto de una persona… quizá lo que más le abatía era que había salido con Ichigo, que la pasaba de manera increíble a su lado y que probablemente por esa mujer JAMAS volvería a tener una cita con él… en ese momento cayó en cuenta de algo… ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía ese tipo de pensamientos? Se supone que Renji era alguien importante en su vida y que la hacía feliz ¿Por qué de repente dudaba? ¿Por qué anhelaba salir de nuevo con Ichigo si se suponía que desde hace 3 años sólo tenía ojos para Renji?

Demasiadas preguntas… Ninguna respuesta… Quizá lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en ello… olvidar y mirar hacia el frente… hacia el próspero futuro que le esperaba.

Pero no contaba con que la fuerza del destino cruzaría sus caminos una vez más.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

**

**Glosario**

**(1) – Ukiyo:** eran barrios donde se realizaban actividades dedicadas a las artes.

**(2) – Ukiyo-e:** era el género de pintura más representativo del periodo Tokugawa.

**(3) – Kabuki:** es una forma de teatro japonés tradicional que se caracteriza por su drama estilizado y el uso de maquillajes elaborados en los actores.

**(4) – Yoshiwara:** era un barrio rojo de Edo (apartado del Ukiyo) en donde se concentraba la prostitución.

* * *

Gracias de antemano por los reviews y la lectura... saludos!


	8. Instinto & Voluntad

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

**yoxxa:** Hola! ohh jeje Inoue es mero factor para sacar a relucir lo celos de Rukia. Los sentimiento de Ichigo hacia Inoue van en un sentido diferente. Se puede decir que Ukitake es su jefe. Gracias por leerme y comentar =) saludines!

Ciao!

Por fin puedo pasar a actualizar... bien.. eh... subo el capítulo 8 (lo sentí corto) pero ojalá les guste y gracias a todos los y las que se pasan a leerme y/o me dejan sus comentarios, es todo un gusto leerlos y saber su opinión.

Por otro lado, las próximas actualizaciones me van a llevar tiempo debido a que he reiniciado mis labores y esta vez mi horario es demasiado pesado, les pido paciencia pero de que lo continuaré y lo terminaré es algo seguro, nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas a medias.

Espero este cap les guste. Saludos a todos!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

**… … * … …**

_"El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad"_

(Giovanni Papini)

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Instinto & Voluntad"**

Llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos esperándole y él simplemente no se aparecía, no solía tener mucha paciencia y aunque se tratara del pelirrojo no iba a tener consideraciones para tolerar su impuntualidad. Se asomó para ver si lo encontraba pero lo único que notaba era como varios compañeros de armas salían del sitio pero de él nada. Resopló llena de hastío, no quería hacerlo pero su tardanza le estaba orillando así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue bajar del carruaje, decirle al conductor del mismo que se fuera y posteriormente fue directo con los guardias de cuartel a pedirles de la manera más atenta que le dejaran pasar.

—Lo siento Señorita, no es parte del personal autorizado— Le dijo uno de los guardias, firme en su posición.

Rukia puso cara de pocos amigos, la última vez que había venido tampoco la dejaron pasar si no fuera porque Ichigo intervino pero ahora ni él estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Miró a todos lados, tratando de buscar a algún sujeto para convencerlo, hasta que vio a un conocido de Renji, un tipo moreno y de barbilla, al instante lo interceptó.

—Ayúdeme a entrar por favor…— Le pidió sin más, jalándole de las mangas del hakama.

El sujeto de verla se quedó sorprendido, no sólo porque se trataba de la famosa Kuchiki si no también tenía mucho tiempo de no verla por ahí.

—Señorita si su hermano o un alto mando la ve ahí adentro no sólo usted estará en problemas, yo también— Le hizo saber, y apreciaba mucho su puesto como para arriesgarse.

—Maldita sea Sentaro, ayúdame… te daré 1000 yenes— Insistió aún jalándole de la manga del hakama, le ofrecía además dinero, una cantidad que se le hacía pequeña pero que para el hombre era suficiente para comer bien durante dos semanas.

Sentaro la miró mucho más sorprendido… Kuchiki Rukia, lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, y no sólo eso, también le pedía un favor y además le estaba dando dinero… se sentía halagado y muy pero muy afortunado…

—Eeee-están bien— Aceptó sin más, entre tartajeos.

Y como la vez pasada, solo bastaron algunas palabras para que le permitieran el acceso, feliz de haber logrado su cometido, fue a cerrar el aparente 'trato' con Sentaro, así que fue le entregó un pequeño morral que contenía diez monedas de cuproníquel, cada una con un valor de 100 yenes para continuar con su camino murmurándole a penas un 'gracias'.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, al pasar dos edificios se topó con aquel que correspondía y sin más se adentró, a pasó ligero recorrió el largo pasillo mientras le buscaba con la mirada hasta que dio con él cruce de dos pasillos.

— ¡Renji! — Le gritó al solo verlo, estaba molesta.

El aludido de reconocer esa voz volteó hacia donde provenía y no pudo evitar recriminarla.

— Te dije que me esperaras afuera ¿no puedes hacer eso siquiera? — Se lo echó en cara, ¿Por qué a tanta presión?

—Sí ya lo sé pero llevo 10 minutos esperándote, 10 minutos y tú simplemente no sales— Alzó la voz, haciendo énfasis en el tiempo que llevaba en la espera.

—Lo siento pero estaba en un asunto importante— Renji tenía muchas responsabilidades de las cuales hacerse cargo, pero recientemente una había aparecido de improviso e hizo hasta lo imposible por que otro se encargara.

— ¿Ah sí, como qué? ¿Escribiéndole cartas a las prostitutas del Yoshiwara? —Lo soltó, importándole poco lo que se pensara, con esas palabras dejaba claro que seguía molesta por la 'confesión' de pelirrojo respecto a su gusto por hacerles visitas a esas mujeres de vez en cuando.

—Cállate— Le dijo a regañadientes, al notar como los que aún se encontraban en el cuartel les miraban con curiosidad.

—Entonces vámonos que se hace tarde— Le exigió jalándole de la manga de su hakama, no quería llegar tarde a la obra.

—No vamos a ir— Le dijo serio, cancelando los planes de esa noche, no por gusto si no por necesidad.

— ¡¿Qué? — Le vociferó indignada, ¿Cómo que ya no iban a ir? ¿Por qué? Y más valiera que tuviera una buena razón.

—Lo que escuchaste. Surgió un imprevisto y tengo que hacerme cargo de ello. Lo siento— Le dio las razones, sin mentiras, ser Teniente implicaba encargarse de asuntos extras, de cosas inesperadas del trabajo y no podía ladearlo.

'Lo siento' sólo eso sabía decir… la morena estaba más que molesta, se sentía humillada y como era su naturaleza no se lo calló.

— ¡¿Vine hasta aquí sólo para que me cancelaras? ¡¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? — Le gritó, no era ninguno de sus subordinados como para que de un momento a otro le cancelara las cosas, entendía que era imprevisto pero ¿a caso no podía mandar a alguien más en su lugar? ¿era más importante su trabajo que ella?

Renji no solía tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento, ella debía entender su situación, no le cancelaba porque quisiera hacerlo o porque no quisiera estar con ella; el asunto era de trabajo y era eso lo que lo mantenía.

— ¡Entonces ve a la obra tu sola! — Le propuso, si no quería perdérsela entonces que dejara de gritonearle y se apresurara a llegar.

— ¡¿Sola? ¡Maldita sea Renji eres idiota o que, si quisiera ir sola no te habría pedido que fuéramos juntos! — No cesó en exclamaciones, el detalle no estaba en no perderse la función, si no que quería compartir con su aparente futuro esposo su pasión por el teatro.

—Estás haciendo demasiado escándalo, si un alto mando te ve me meterás en muchos problemas, así que por favor retírate— Calmó sus nervios y se lo pidió a voz modulada.

Era el colmo… Rukia sólo se limitó a soltar una mueca socarrona… como podía decirle eso…

—Vete al infierno Renji— Le soltó enojada antes de dar la media vuelta y marcharse de regreso a casa…

El pelirrojo no hizo nada, sólo la vio salir por donde había entrado y después de segundos se encargó de regañar a los testigos de su escena.

Más tarde se encargaría de enmendar los daños.

**

* * *

**

No había valido la pena… 10 minutos esperándolo afueras, más los 1,000 yenes que le dio a Sentaro a cambio de que le ayudara a pasar, más otros 5 minutos discutiendo con Renji para obtener nada… había sido una total pérdida… no sólo se perdería la obra Kabuki, también regresaba a sola y por si fuera peor: caminando, todo por decirle al del carruaje que se fuera. Al menos esperaba que Renji sintiese algo de remordimiento por todo lo ocasionado…

— ¿A dónde vas? —

Rukia escuchó la pregunta pero no sabía si era dirigida a ella, así que alzó la vista y fue ahí cuando al pelinaranja frente suyo.

—Ichigo— Murmuró su nombre, sorprendida de verlo.

—Te he preguntado que a donde vas— Le reiteró, era extraño que ella anduviese sola y a esas horas.

— A casa… ¿y tú? — La morena se contestó quedo, sin muchos ánimos.

—Tengo unos pendientes en el cuartel… ¿quieres que te acompañe? — Se ofreció, a pesar de tener otras cosas qué hacer.

—Pero tienes que ir al cuartel… yo sólo te retrasaría— No quería ser un contratiempo, no a él, quien no tenía razones para hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, los pendiente son poca cosa a comparación contigo… te puede pasar algo en el camino— Le dijo sin más, ya habría tiempo para los dichosos pendientes, estaba primero proteger a la ciudadanía… para eso era militar.

—Gracias— Le hizo saber con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro… ¿porqué Renji no podía ser así? Ponía más atención a otras cosas, a veces insignificantes, que a su persona, a la que el pelirrojo denominaba como 'lo más importante', vaya que se daba a 'notar'.

Emprendieron el camino rumbo a la casa de la morena, bajo el oscuro cielo, sobre las frías calles, siendo iluminados por los candiles que adornaban las fachadas de las casas.

No hablaron mucho, Rukia no estaba de humor… le había dolido ver como Renji la había tratado…

— ¿Pasó algo? — Kurosaki preguntó, la veía triste.

—Sí… pero ya te enterarás… casi toda la división nos vio— No era necesario decírselo, después de todo alguien ya se encargaría de esparcirlo.

Y como lo prometió la acompañó hasta su casa…

—Sea lo que sea que haya pasado… lo lamento— Atinó a decir antes de despedirse, como modo de consuelo, de hacerla sentir bien.

Rukia sonrió ligero acotando una quedo 'gracias' a cambio y después se adentró a su domicilio sintiéndose más tranquila.

**

* * *

**

— ¿Teniente Abarai? — Preguntó Uryuu al asomarse por la puerta de la oficina del pelirrojo.

Renji se levantó al instante de su asiento para recibirlo formalmente.

—Usted debe ser Ishida Uryuu—

—Así es— Respondió el sujeto de gafas, con la misma seriedad.

—Pase por favor y tome asiento— Al instante el Teniente lo atendió, era precisamente el sujeto imprevisto del cual tendría que ocuparse, desconocía la razón de su visita pero el Capitán Kuchiki le había dicho que era urgente.

Ishida acató y se acomodó frente a la escribanía del pelirrojo.

—Disculpe que haya venido tan tarde y sin avisar previamente, espero no lo haya importunado— Ishida se disculpó, no solía aparecerse así de la nada y mucho menos le agradaba irrumpir sin embargo su tiempo se agotaba y era algo que debía tener resuelto.

—No se preocupe— Atinó el pelirrojo a decirle, aunque por dentro lo maldecía ya que a su causa se había visto en condiciones de cancelar su ida al Kabuki con Rukia.

—Kuchiki Ginrei me pidió venir a verle ya que tengo entendido que usted tiene planeado casarse con su nieta— Inició a hablar el hombre de gafas, narrándole sus motivos.

Por un momento Renji pensó que ese tal Ishida venía por otras cuestiones pero por lo visto eran de otra índole a la cual no era ajeno, ahora comprendía porque el Capitán le insistió en atender a ese sujeto. No sabía que tenía que ver Uryuu en eso, ¿a caso era de esos que planifican bodas o algo así? Porque si era eso no tenía la pinta.

—Así es— Le respondió a fin de cuentas.

—Los Kuchiki siempre se han preocupado por el prestigio y la economía familiar, jamás permitirían que alguien de su familia lo estropeara— Comentó Uryuu, conocía bien a la familia, tenía amistad con Ginrei —Usted sabe perfectamente que no tiene ni el dinero ni el status necesario— acotó, haciéndole referencia a que no poseía lo necesario para ser admitido formalmente en los Kuchiki como cónyuge de la morena.

Ya lo sabía, era conciente de ello, no había necesidad de que lo echaran en cara todo el tiempo. Pero por eso estaba haciendo todo lo posible en su haber para tener la riqueza y la posición que era necesarios. Pero aquella vez que Kuchiki Ginrei y su Capitán le había indo a ver para hablar sobre el asunto le pareció que ellos ya lo habían "aceptado" y acaso ¿ya habían cambiado de opinión?

— ¿Algún problema con eso? — Renji se puso a la defensiva, no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo hacía donde iba la conversación, si ese tal Uryuu estaba ahí para pedirle que se alejara de ella lo golpería.

—No se moleste… estoy aquí para ayudarlo— Ishida notó ese cambio de actitud, sus motivos eran para ayudar y nada más, no pretendía perjudicarlo y tampoco quitarle a Rukia.

Sus ánimos se calmaron pero aún así no se fiaba de Ishida, así que aguardó a que hablara.

—Ginrei me pidió que le ayudara a conseguirle un puesto en el Gobierno, hay un cupo libre, y eso es mucho mejor que ser un simple Teniente— Le notificó la oferta existente en asuntos del Gobierno, cumpliendo con su palabra.

Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que ser Teniente no era algo 'simple' como ese tal Ishida decía, era una gran responsabilidad… pero si lo compraba siquiera con un puesto en el Gobierno, se daba cuenta de que era algo único e importante… Significaba tener una posición más alta y ni hablar del dinero…

—Agradezco la oferta, pero necesito pensarlo…— Le hizo saber, la propuesta de un cambio de oficio le parecía estupendo, pero se trataba del Gobierno y él no sabía nada de sus actividades, no quería estropear las cosas con su inexperiencia. Era mejor ser Teniente, conocía el rubro, durante muchos años se dedicó en absoluto a formarse en el arte del combate… era un cambio drástico.

—Como quiera, usted tiene la última palabra— Fue lo único que pudo decirle, ya había cumplido con ir a ofrecerle el puesto, lo demás quedaba en sus manos, aunque sería muy estúpido de su parte rechazar.

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente, su instinto la llevó a hacer lo inimaginable, escribió una carta con su puño y letra y pidió que se la hicieran llegar al cuartel donde Kurosaki… lo hizo no por venganza hacia el pelirrojo que la había dejado varada, si no porque era lo que quería, porque le gustaba, porque quería salir con Ichigo y pasarla bien… no le importaba que él saliera con alguien más…

Cuando Kurosaki la recibió pensó que se trataba de otra persona, Rukia era la última persona que le hubiese pasado por la mente, se fijó en el remitente pero sólo había una "K"… Curioso y extrañado a la vez decidió leerla y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que era la morena… no supo porqué pero le dio gusto…

El contenido de la carta no pedía más que se vieran en el parque, cerca del lago a las 5:30 de la tarde… El ojimiel para esa hora tenía otros planes, tenía pensando ir al a buscar a Inoue y pasar rato con ella… y aunque era conciente de lo que debía de hacer… prefirió cambiar las cosas y por voluntad propia prefirió encontrarse con Rukia…

A la hora indicada el ojimiel se apareció, no le fue difícil encontrarla, la distinguió por ser la única mujer en llevar un rosado pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza.

—No es algo propio de ti que mandes cartas— Le dijo mientras ella de espaldas yacía cerca del lago, lanzando trocitos de pan a los gansos.

— ¿Te molesta que lo haga? — Le preguntó sin mirarlo, aún dándole de comer a esos animalitos.

—No— Respondió seguro, al contrario, le agradaba eso.

Se acercó a ella y se mantuvo a su costado, mientras miraba el cristalino lago y lo bello del horizonte.

—Hace días fue al Ukiyo y te vi de la mano con una muchacha… supongo que por fin diste con la mujer que buscabas— Comentó sin mirar siquiera su reacción, sabía que había sido imprudente sacar el tema tan deliberadamente pero quería saber.

—Aún no… con Inoue intento hacer que las cosas sean diferentes, no quiero verla como mi madre— A Kurosaki le agradaba la pelimarrón pero ella sin importar qué, le recordaba mucho a su madre, la veía más de esa manera que como una futura esposa.

De oírlo la ojiazul violáceo se tranquilizó, al menos eso quería decir que no tenía ninguna relación con esa mujer, Inoue, esperaba que Ichigo nunca la viera como una compañera de su alma.

—Por cierto, lo que anoche me dijiste es verdad— Le comentó refiriéndose a lo que sucedió con Renji y que ella no se atrevió a contarle.

—Qué fue lo que escuchaste— Se rió un poco, había tenido razón, siempre alguien se encargaría de esparcir cotilleos.

—Escuché varias cosas, una fue que se pelearon porque a él le gusta ir con las prostitutas de Yoshiwara— No sabía que tan falso o que tan cierto era, aunque si era lo segundo, entonces pensaba que Renji era muy estúpido.

—Es verdad, aunque no es la principal razón por la cual discutimos— Le respondió con naturalidad.

— ¿Por qué habría de ir con las cortesanas si tiene un compromiso contigo? — Cuestionó eso, se supone que eso no debía de hacer, es un tipo de infidelidad.

—Porque sabe que si me lo pide le diré que no, no tiene autocontrol— Fue su justificación, no solía ceder tan fácilmente por la educación que había recibido y de la única vez que sucedió fue por decisión propia, porque quería, no porque se lo pidieran como favor.

—Y también escuché que se gritaron porque te canceló algo— No quiso hablar del otro tema, así que mejor le contó lo otro.

—Ahh eso… íbamos a ir al Ukiyo para ver el Kabuki pero de un momento a otro canceló la salida y me dejó como estúpida… yo lo mandé al demonio— Le platicó sin más detalles, aunque cambiando su semblante a uno aún indignado de solo recordarlo.

Le sonaba lógico y hasta cierto punto común de ella, no era de esas mujeres que solían pensársela mucho al momento de hacer las cosas, era arisca y arpía cuando debía serlo, no permitía que le vieran la cara, tenía muchas agallas y eso le parecía admirable.

—Por cierto, te traje algo— Habló la morena cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

A Ichigo le extrañó y al instante fijó sus ojos hacia donde ella, y la vio deja de lado su labor de alimentar a los gansos para dar unos pasos atrás y tomar entre sus manos un pequeño envoltorio.

—Es mi forma de pedirte disculpas por los problemas que te causé aquella vez que me llevaste a tu casa— La muchacha le entregó aquel envoltorio como modo de disculpas y es que aún estaba apenada por eso, principalmente por el puñetazo en el rostro que no se mereció.

—No era necesario pero gracias— Respondió el ojimiel aceptándolo, aunque también se daba cuenta que cuando se lo proponía, Rukia podía ser amable y linda, ser una grandiosa persona.

—Aunque desde esa vez, he tenido la duda de saber qué fue aquello que hice— La morena siguió hablando y le decía lo anterior en referencia a cuando le preguntó si esa noche mientras estaba ebria había hecho algo extraño.

— ¿Y si te digo no me golpearás o me harás preguntas raras? — Primero quiso asegurarse de que no saldría lesionado, ya que por cosas así, ella sería capaz de maltratarlo.

Rukia soltó una risita, ¿a caso era algo tan serio? Pero no le importó, quería saberlo.

—No, lo prometo— Y dio su palabra, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

El pelinaranja buscaba las palabras correctas, para decírselo de una manera sutil y no se escandalizara tanto.

—Esa noche… tú… me besaste y me dijiste 'te amo'— No encontró palabras sutiles, pero si se lo dijo en un murmullo.

La ojiazul-violáceo se quedó seria, no daba crédito a eso, tratando de entender…

— ¿Y que hiciste tú? — Le cuestionó, queriendo saber las acciones que él había tomado al respecto, le interesaba saberlo.

Él la miró con suspicacia, realmente no había pasado nada mayor.

—Nada, sólo dejé que pasara— Fue sincero, ni le rechazó y tampoco le correspondió el beso, ese maldito beso que hasta ahora lo tenía bien presente.

— ¿Y te gustó? — No meditó eso, sólo lo dejó salir, aunque probablemente más tarde se iba a arrepentir.

—No… porque ese beso ni esas palabras eran para mi— Y así era, sabía a quien pertenecían por eso no le agradaba; pero si ella tan sólo le hubiese besado y dicho 'te amo' estando en sus cinco sentidos no habría tenido problema en corresponderle, por que en su fuero interno ella le gustaba demasiado.

Rukia ladeó la vista, quedándose pensativa… lo había besado antes de desear hacerlo… y lo peor es que ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue ni a qué sabían sus labios... que mala suerte, se dijo a sí misma.

**

* * *

**

Al final del día Ichigo había quedado de verse con Ikkaku y compañía en un local de comida del pueblo para cenar, lo curioso fue que en esa ocasión Renji se había aparecido para formar parte, algo que según palabras de Ikkaku no pasaba desde que su relación con Rukia era más estable.

—La fui a buscar temprano en la mañana para que habláramos y ella me mandó a la mierda— Contó Renji una de sus tantas acciones para arreglar el problema que tenía con Rukia.

— ¿Cómo no te iba a mandar a la mierda si tú también hiciste lo mismo anoche? — Ikkaku se lo dijo sin más, y no porque estuviese de lado de ella, sólo que era normal que le tratase así cuando Renji no tuvo reparo en hacer lo mismo.

—Pero yo tengo una razón de mucho peso— El pelirrojo se quejó, sus razones tenía una importancia enorme como el hecho de tener un status y salario mejores a los actuales.

—Si las prostitutas de Yoshiwara son esa 'razón de mucho peso' entonces pienso que eres un imbécil— Iba tampoco tuvo reparos en decírselo, según a lo que había escuchado.

—No fueron ellas… fue algo muy importante, algo de trabajo— A mala gana quería hacerles entender que no eran esas mujeres, esas no importaban, pero su razón era algo que no podía andar diciéndole a la gente tan abiertamente, era algo confidencial.

—En fin y que más has hecho para tratar de arreglar sus problemas— Sentaro quiso saber.

—La fui a buscar por la tarde ya que solemos comer juntos y ésta vez sus criados me dijeron que no estaba— Dijo entre molesto y preocupado, no podía creer hasta donde llegaba el odio de Rukia por cosas tan banales.

Ichigo solo era escucha, se daba cuenta que esa misma tarde que el pelirrojo la había ido a buscar, su persona estaba con ella… Y mientras Renji buscaba verla para hablar, era Rukia quien buscaba a su persona con el mismo fin… Sentía cierta pena ver que mientras el pelirrojo buscaba desesperadamente a la mujer que tanto quería, él le robaba esos momentos sin siquiera pretenderlo… sentía que interfería…

—Anoche después del Kabuki pensaba pedirle que se casara conmigo…— Comentó lo que había pensando pedirle, pero no contó con ese imprevisto y con su discusión dada a ello.

— ¿Qué no pensabas pedírselo cuando cumpliera los 20? — Preguntó Hisagi, según a lo que les había platicado, ahora no comprendía porqué el cambio.

—Sí pero lo pensé mejor y preferí que fuese antes—

— ¿Tanta prisa tienes? — Iba pensaba que se estaba precipitando, debería tomarlo con calma.

—No es prisa… es lo que quiero…— No era eso, ella era lo único que tenía y quería estar con ella.

—Eso no cambia que eres un maldito afortunado, cuando te cases con ella pasarás a ser rico… jamás volverás a sufrir por dinero— Ikkaku lo veía de otra perspectiva, más allá del cariño que Renji sintiese por la muchacha, iba a pasar a ser parte de una familia poderosa y rica, tuvo mucha suerte en que la morena se fijara en él.

—Eso es lo que menos me importa— Renji estaba seguro de eso, el dinero que ella tuviese era algo que no le interesaba, si no Rukia…

El pelinaranja no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, aunque seguía sintiendo lástima por el pelirrojo, esperaba que sus problemas con la morena se resolvieran, después de todo aunque Rukia le gustara no podía hacer nada ya que ella quería a otra persona, lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era su amistad y nada más.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

**

Nos veremos pronto =) saludos!


	9. Reunión

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

Hola de nuevooooo!

Si ya se que me tardé bastante y una mega disculpa por eso! este periodo de clases/trabajo ha estado mucho más pesado y se pondrá peor jaja

también una disculpa por no responder sus reviews =S...

Ehhh bueno ya les traigo el cap 9... creo que falta otro cap y el epílogo para que esta historia termine. Y bueno, espero les guste el cap, les agradezco de antemano la paciencia, por leerme y comentar.

De nueva cuenta no sé cuando voy a actualizar, pero trataré de no tardarme mucho.

Es todo, y si alguien anda en twitter pues por ahí nos vemos (mi url es: htt*p*:/*/*twitter.*com/*tei_*x) quitenle los *.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo IX**

**"Reunión"**

Era el tercer día de enero, aún los árboles seguían escasos de sus flores, el clima era frío pero el mismo sol se encargaba de hacer un poco cálidos los días, aún faltaban meses para la llegada de la primavera y Rukia sentía que el tiempo transcurría lento, muy lento. Aún desde hace dos días no había tenido ningún contacto con el pelirrojo, él ni siquiera se había asomado de nuevo en su casa desde que trató de verla y se vio en necesidad de pedirle que se marchara… Sin embargo aquel enojo originado por la falta de atención del mismo Renji, ya no era tan intenso como en sus primeros momentos, ahora le preocupaba.

No tenía mucha confianza con las personas, a las cuales poder contarles sus penas y recibir una especie de consejo a cambio, y las pocas amistades que tenía en su mayoría no estaban para ella cuando lo requería… Si bien la única persona con la que podía sentirse segura y en confianza era con el mismo pelinaranja, incluso ya le consideraba como el mejor amigo que nunca antes había tenido. Y aunque él tenía esa disposición para verla y ayudarla, a veces sentía que abusaba y prefería guardarse las cosas; pero en ésta ocasión realmente deseaba sacar lo que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba estar a gusto.

El parque se había vuelto su sitio de reuniones, por lo general era a la orilla del lado, bajo la tutela del árbol más cercano y como veces anteriores, esa tarde ahí se encontraron.

—No lo he visto… ¿sabes que ha estado haciendo? — Le preguntó, con voz serena, refriéndose al pelirrojo y con deseos de saber porqué no había ido a buscarle en días recientes.

—Está muy ocupado, lo he visto ir y venir… con mucha presión— Respondió el ojimiel, era lo único que sabía.

—Como siempre, anteponiendo el trabajo… y yo…— Comentó, mostrando una expresión facial de preocupación, comenzaba a preguntarse en qué momento descuidó su relación.

—Tú eres lo más importante en su vida— Completó la frase el ojimiel, por lo que sabía, por lo que había escuchado del mismo Renji…

Rukia sonrió ligero, era bonito escucharlo decir eso…

—Y no ha venido a buscarme en dos días…— Para la morena eso de ser lo más importante en su vida no le parecía tan sincero, porque dadas las acciones de Renji era una contradicción y comenzaba a tener mucho más dudas vagando por su mente.

—Piensa que sigues molesta— Se lo hizo saber sin más, tratando de que ella no se preocupara.

Rukia lo meditó un poco, quería creer que era así pero ¿Por qué sentía que le estaba diciendo mentiras? quizá eran ideas suyas pero no estaría tranquila hasta saber a verdad de la situación.

—Me preocupa… quizá ya se cansó de mi… y yo que creí que todo iba a estar bien— Tenía esa idea muy presente, y es que era conciente de que su reciente trato con Renji no había sido el adecuado y por mucho que una persona quiera a otra, termina cansándose de ciertas actitudes…

Ichigo le dirigió la mirada, notaba en su rostro preocupación e inseguridad, ya ni su tono de voz era alegre como antes, no valía la pena que atiborrase su cabeza con esa negatividad cuando la realidad era muy diferente, sin embargo no podía decírselo porque había prometido no hacerlo, era una especie de sorpresa que Abarai tenía planeado para ella y que le alegraría la existencia y esfumaría toda duda.

Por eso quiso dejar de lado esa charla, así que se irguió en toda su estatura. Rukia le miró asombrada, ¿porqué de repente se levantaba? ¿a caso el también se estaba cansando? Así que le miró afligida y dudosa.

—Deja de pensar en esas cosas… mejor sonríe y piensa que todo saldrá bien, porque así será— Comentó Kurosaki mirándole por lo alto, Rukia se quedó estupefacta… —Ven, vamos a dar un paseo en bote— La invitó extendiendo su mano, esperando que ella le aceptase.

La ojiazul-violáceo le miró detenidamente… y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se originó en sus labios… él sabía levantar su ánimo. Al instante aceptó la invitación y se aferró a su mano… y ese sutil contacto la llenó de dicha, esa sensación tan agradable que por momento la hacía preguntarse ¿Cómo sería compartir toda una vida con él?

Para Ichigo era la primera vez que la tomaba de la mano, sin pretender que fuese en un sentido romántico, pero si comparaba esa sensación con la de Inoue se daba cuenta de que eran muy diferentes… Mientras para la pelimarrón era un sentimiento fraternal, como el de una madre; con Rukia era uno que iba más allá de la simpatía, era aquel que le inspiraba una gran pasión… el deseo de querer hacerla parte de su vida de una manera más íntima y especial.

Sin embargo cada quien quiso dejar de lado esa posibilidad, porque Rukia tenía alguien en su vida, alguien a quien quería y que cuyo deber era permanecer a su lado. Por otra parte, Ichigo entendía que el pretender buscar algo más con Rukia le traería muchas complicaciones… además de que lo más probable es que ella le rechazara… y no estaba listo para escuchar ese tipo de palabras. Por eso prefirieron dejarlo así, en una sencilla amistad mientras no les quedaba de más que gozar los momentos antes de que las cosas cambiaran.

Con ese hermoso cielo de vainilla navegaron en bote por el cristalino lago, Ichigo remaba mientras la muchacha miraba con una sonrisa su entorno, rodeaba de agua y de los gansos que nadaban.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que es la primera vez que navego en bote? — Comentó la morena, y es que a pesar de que su familia tenía dinero, nunca había salido fuera del país, su familia no era de ese tipo de aperturas al extranjero.

— ¿Ni siquiera en un lago como este? — Ichigo no se lo creía, la miró con ceja en alto, preguntando a penas lo mínimo.

—No, el abuelo y Nii-sama dicen que es peligroso, sobre todo porque no sé nadar— Respondió sonriendo, no le avergonzaba, todo era por cuestiones de seguridad propia.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí… ya estás viviendo la experiencia— Respondió el ojimiel, una cosa más en la lista de cosas 'prohibidas' y que la morena ya había hecho con su apoyo y ayuda.

Rukia se había dado cuenta de cómo cosas tan sencillas pueden hacer feliz a la gente, y miraba al pelinaranja y entendía que él sabía muchas cosas de la vida que su persona nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocer porque le resultaban muy burdas, muy simples… Y gracias a él ahora tenía una opinión diferente, le había enseñado a apreciar cada momento, cada cosa, por tan efímero y sencillo que fuese porque al final más que lo material, lo que te llevas por siempre es el recuerdo de haber hecho algo que te hizo muy feliz en su momento.

Y aunque pasaran los años, eso nadie se lo iba a poder quitar…

**

* * *

**

La morena regresó a casa ya entrada la noche, con mucha serenidad se adentró a las paredes que encerraban su mundo casi perfecto, lo más probable es que una vez llegando a la estancia principal ya le estuviesen esperando sus familiares para de nueva cuenta cuestionarle sobre donde había ido y porqué regresaba ya a oscuras, ya se le había hecho costumbre decir lo mismo: estuvo merendando con algunas amistades y esas sencillas palabras mentirosas eran suficientes para calmar los ánimos ya sea de su abuelo o de Nii-sama. Sin embargo en esta ocasión al llegar, no le recibieron con llamadas de atención, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Abarai, que sentado en uno de los almohadones se encontraba al parecer platicando con Nii-sama, vaya a saber de qué cosas. En ese instante todo cambió, después de haber estando la tarde como el pelinaranja sintió que una vez estando de regreso en casa era como volver a la realidad, porque las horas con Ichigo se le iban volando y los momentos que compartía con él la dejaban en un estado de absoluto encantamiento, y de repente era como si despertara de un hermoso sueño… No supo describir como se sintió de ver al pelirrojo, no sabía si estaba feliz o abatida, Renji le despertaba muchísimas dudas que un mes atrás no tenía en la mente… vivía en una paradójica situación…

—Rukia— Musitó el pelirrojo irguiéndose en toda su estatura, sorprendido de verla y hasta con cierta fluctuación, no sabía si ella seguía molesta o ya lo había dejado pasar, pero conociéndola se iba más por la segunda opción, debía estar preparado para lo que fuera.

— ¿A que haz venido? — Le cuestionó con cierta dureza, según entendía él debía estar muy ocupado con sus asuntos como para darse el tiempo de ir a verla… pero ¿a caso no era eso lo que anhelaba? Sí, era verdad, sólo que estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas fueran como y cuando quisiese.

Por la postura que tenía, Byakuya notó que la situación entre su Teniente y su hermana menor era complicada, pero no era persona que se entrometiera en la vida de terceros, así que hizo lo propio, se retiró de la estancia sin decir nada para dejar que resolvieran sus problemas.

—A verte— Le respondió, aunque en realidad había estaba ahí por otro asuntos relacionados a la dichosa sorpresa que tenía para ella y había pedido cierto apoyo a su Capitán y al propio Ginrei.

— ¿Hasta ahora? Te apareces cuando se te viene en gana — Y se lo reprochó, Renji solía estar cerca suyo cuando su trabajo se lo permitía, contadas eran las ocasiones que estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba… en cambio Ichigo… él a pesar de todo, siempre estaba para ella…

—Vine hace días y me echaste… varias veces lo hiciste… no puedes sermonearme sobre eso cuando tu capricho ha sido el causante— No se calló, realmente también la culpa la cargaba ella, su persona se apareció para pedirle perdón y ella lo ignoró por completo…

Rukia no dijo nada, no estaba en condiciones de iniciar una pelea… no ahora, no a esas alturas de su relación.

—Tengo algo importante qué decirte— Articuló el muchacho, decidido a hacerle saber la situación por la cual atravesaba, para que ella comprendiera que todo lo que últimamente había causado no era por simple gusto, era por razones trascendentales para ambos.

Los ojuelos de la morena se abrieron de par en par y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, imaginando qué podía ser aquello… quizá… ¿él planeaba pedirle que terminaran? No podía ser otra cosa… las cosas no estaban tan bien entrambos como para suponer algo distinto… y en ese instante empezó a temer… no estaba lista para escuchar ese tipo de cosas…

—Aquella noche cuando te cancelé la salida al Kabuki no fue por el afán de arruinarlo, en verdad era algo muy importante…— Inició a voz baja, explicándole porqué a los hechos pasados —Un tal Ishida Uryuu vino esa noche a ofrecerme un importante puesto en el Gobierno— acotó, esperando que ella lo entendiera.

Le escuchó atenta pero de oír lo restante fue suficiente, trabajo, siempre era el trabajo lo primero en la vida de Renji; y no es que eso fuese poco importante pero creía firmemente que debía existir una equilibrio en la vida… porque por atender un rubro, se descuida otro y puede llegar a perder más de lo que nunca imaginó…

— ¿Gobierno? No sabes nada de eso… ¿Cómo puedes pretender aceptar algo así? — Le comentó siendo sincera, por lo que sabía de Renji, él desde joven estuvo muy interesado en la milicia… nunca había laborado de otra cosa que no fuese de aquello que tanto sabía y apreciaba, no se puede pretender probar en un ámbito del que no se sabe ni lo básico…

—Lo sé, eso mismo pensé cuando me ofreció el puesto…— Era conciente de ello, era arriesgado aceptarlo y por eso quedó en pensárselo, pero necesitaba saber el punto de vista de alguien más y quien mejor que Rukia, la mujer con la que pretendía compartir su vida —Pero si quiero casarme contigo debo aspirar a algo más… sabes a lo que me refiero—

La pelinegra le miró detenidamente, "casarse", con esas palabras la duda que la atormentaba desde la tarde se disipó, sin embargo sentía que no era suficiente, ya no se sentía conforme con eso… A pesar de todo, Renji todavía pensaba en hacerla su esposa… algo que hace un mes le entusiasmaba en demasía pero que ahora, esa emoción iba en descenso conforme pasaban los días y compartía su tiempo con Ichigo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar… era confuso… Tenía al pelirrojo, quien más allá de querer, era el más adecuado para casarse pero a la vez tenía en su mente a Kurosaki, alguien que le gustaba mucho pero él al parecer no tenía ojos para otra que no fuese la tal Geisha Inoue Orihime... se tenía que conformar con eso…

— ¿Es en serio? ¿En verdad todavía quieres casarte conmigo? — Le cuestionó, le costaba aún creerlo, después de todo.

—Por supuesto— No tenía duda sobre ello, su intención era firme aunque le sorprendía que Rukia le cuestionase, como si pensara que todo ese tiempo había sido solo un juego.

Rukia sonrió a medias… era bueno escucharlo… aunque ya no fuese tan emocionante… aunque sus sentimientos estuviesen partidos en dos…

**

* * *

**

De nueva cuenta estaba ahí, con la cabeza acomodada en su regazo mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo… era reconfortante estar a su lado, como una especie de refugio… podía contarle sus pesares y ella le remediaba con una sonrisa y un par de palabras… el consuelo de una madre… pero no quería verla como tal, sin embargo era inevitable…

—Inoue…— Musitó su apellido, ella le puso atención —suponiendo que, si estás con una persona y quieres ver a esa persona de otro modo pero no puedes ¿Qué significado le das a eso? —

La chica lo pensó un poco, sin saber a ciencia cierta a quién en particular se refería y no le preguntaría.

—Esa persona te recuerda a alguien probablemente familiar que quieres mucho y se te hace difícil desprenderte de eso… porque entre esa persona y tú hubo una especie de sentimientos de comprensión y ternura…— Le expresó su idea, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Y suponiendo que… conoces a una persona, que aparte de atraerte físicamente te gustar estar a su lado— Puso la otra situación, aquella que tenía hacia Rukia.

—Kurosaki-kun… ¿está enamorado de alguien? — Inoue soltó la pregunta, tantas suposiciones de Ichigo, en especial a segunda, le daban a creer que era así porque el ojimiel no era un sujeto que soltase de la nada ese tipo de cuestionamientos ya que era alguien muy reservado en ese sentido.

Ichigo enmudeció, se quedó estupefacto… ¿enamorado?... no podía responder a eso… no estaba seguro siquiera…

—No lo sé…— Fue sincero, para qué mentir.

— Y lo que siente por esa persona… ¿es correspondido? — Esa era su duda mayor, la reciprocidad en sentimientos es agradable cuando se da, cuando no, es un infierno.

—No— Dijo seguro, la morena sólo le veía como un amigo…

Inoue no lo supuso, Kurosaki era una buena persona y merecía ser feliz, como todos, vaya a saber quien era la mujer que le rechazaba pero desde su punto de vista esa mujer era una tonta por no apreciar a alguien que valía mucho la pena.

— ¿Puedo saber el nombre de esa persona? — Preguntó Inoue, tenía curiosidad.

—Lo lamento, no puedo decírtelo— Respondió al instante, si se lo decía era como ponerse la soga al cuello y además causaría muchos problemas.

—Está bien, no hay problema— Le respondió tranquila aunque por dentro le dolía saber que él no le tenía aún la confianza suficiente.

Y volvieron de nuevo al silencio, Ichigo siguió en su regazo… pensando… Inoue continuó arrullándolo… pensando en lo afortunada que era esa mujer que Kurosaki quería, aunque él no lo dijese, así era.

**

* * *

**

Pasaron varios días, casi una semana entera, Rukia había solucionado su circunstancia con Abarai, quien después de pensarlo varias veces finalmente aceptó el puesto en el Gobierno pero asumiría ese cargo después de su matrimonio con la Kuchiki menor, a quien todavía ni se lo pedía formalmente, pero pronto llegaría el día.

Kurosaki continuaba con su rutina diaria, ir al cuartel a entrenar, convivir con sus amistades, ir de vez en cuando a la Casa de Té a ver a Inoue pero de Rukia, sencillamente no había nada, sólo palabras, cosas que Abarai platicaba y sólo de esa forma se enteraba como estaba ella… feliz… le daba gusto aunque envidiaba a Renji seguramente por ser el causante de esa alegría.

Ese nuevo día resultaba especial para muchos, era el día en que se habría las puertas del cuartel para las familias de los soldados, se prepara comida y bebida para todos los invitados, espectáculos de baile y música tradicional traídos del Ukiyo, en esa fecha sólo se convivía con la familia y los amigos, como premio a su gran sacrificio y labor, y es que estar limitados y lejos de sus familias no era lo más agradable para todos, por eso casi todos los reclutas esperaban con ansia esa fecha.

Ichigo no era de ellos, su familia no tenía ni tiempo ni recursos para ir hasta Edo, sin embargo y como a muchos otros que se encontraban en situación similar o no tenían familia, se les dio la oportunidad de llevar a alguien con quien compartir, a decir verdad cuando se lo plantearon quiso enviarle a la morena una carta pidiéndole que lo acompañara pero al momento se dio cuenta que no era lo más sensato… así que mejor invitó a Inoue, a esa mujer que siempre que necesitaba algo, ella estaba ahí… ella era su incondicional.

Inoue había quedado maravillada al cruzar el gran portón, del brazo de Kurosaki admiraba la bonita decoración, el sitio era enorme y se vivía una gran ambiente de festejo, de fondo también se oía la música tradicional, se podían ver grandes mesas colmadas de comida, bebida al por mayor, había cientos de almohadones y mesitas, muchas de ellas ocupadas por familiares, amigos y reclutas, convivencia entre risas y pláticas así como muchas sonrisas.

Les asignaron un lugar, en el cual se les fue bien atendidos por el personal contratado para la ocasión, y aunque eso auguraba ser una buen día, Ichigo tenía ese deseo por volver a encontrarse con la morena, aunque fuese sólo para saludarla y/o hablar tan solo un poco de cualquier cosa, le hacía bien.

Por su parte la morena aún se encontraba en su residencia, seguía arreglándose para la ocasión, sólo le hacía falta el rostro aunque realmente no era de usar mucho retoque, sólo se había pintado los labios de un rosa salmón y delineado sus ojos de negro y añadido como accesorio extra un tocado discreto.

—Vámonos, he terminado— Dijo la pelinegra al aparecerse en la estancia principal donde le esperaba el Teniente, quien era su acompañante oficial.

—Ya era hora— Le respondió el pelirrojo, irguiéndose en toda su estatura para después ofrecerle su brazo.

Ella cortés le aceptó, y juntos caminaron hasta llegar al carruaje que les llevaría a su destino.

— ¿Y tus demás familiares? — Cuestionó Renji mientras iban camino al cuartel. Y es que ocasiones pasados, solían ir todos juntos.

— Se fueron antes. Les pedí que esta vez me dejaran ir a parte contigo, después de todo, una vez nos casemos tendremos que venir como tal, como un matrimonio ¿no crees? — Fue su sencilla respuesta, además de eso, para Renji era hasta cierto punto incómodo, ella quería evitarle eso. Aunque también ya estaba resignada a ello, a ser su esposa, había decido no desear aquello que no se le podía conceder.

**

* * *

**

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los altos mandos comenzaban a arribar el recinto con sus respectivas familias y/o invitados personales, se les asignaban los mejores lugares y por lo general era bien recibidos por los presentes de rangos inferiores.

Ichigo había visto llegar al Capitán Ukitake Jushiro, al Teniente Kira Izuru, al Capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi y su hija Nemu Kurotsuchi, al Comandante Yamamoto e incluso a los dos miembros ejemplares de la familia Kuchiki, pero no a Rukia…

Dejó que pasara el tiempo, en el transcurso se encargó de comer y beber lo que le traían a la mesa, y platicar con la pelimarrón de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo en un momento dado la algarabía se acrecentó, no lo notó tanto dado al ruido que le rodeaba, pero cuando escuchó una femenina voz exclamando "¡Rukia, querida!", fue cuando por instinto giró su rostro…y ahí estaba ella… siendo recibida por lo que parecía ser alguna esposa de un Capitán, y no pudo evitar sonreír…

Inoue se había dado cuenta de la reacción del ojimiel, tenía esa sospecha… aunque quizá podía estar equivocada.

Mientras tanto la pelinegra ya había sido conducida a su mesa, donde a apenas y se acomodó en el almohadón, fue cordialmente atendida por los sirvientes con todos los bocadillos y la bebida; ella solo se encargó de disfrutar del evento y charlar con las personas; aunque realmente por momento se preguntaba así misma donde estaba Ichigo, estaba harta de esas charlas pomposas con las esposas de los altos mandos, si bien platicar con él le vendría de maravilla ya que él era su dosis de realidad.

Después de que el cuartel se vio con la gran mayoría de sus miembros y sus familias o amigos, el Comandante Yamamoto oficializó la apertura del evento dando una breve introducción que fue bien aplaudida y después todo mundo se concentró en darle continuidad al festejo.

En un momento dado, Rukia aprovechó que el pelirrojo estaba muy enfrascado en una conversación con gente importante, para escabullirse y buscar con la mirada al dichoso pelinaranja. Después de varios segundos, logró distinguir su refulgente cabellera, aunque al instante se dio cuenta de que venía acompañado de aquella Geisha de la otra vez en el Ukiyo… al parecer el seguía con la idea de retenerla a su lado… y sintió cierta envidia… aunque realmente quería hablar con él… se moría de ganar por hacerlo… pero creía que sería muy descarado llegar y querer captar su atención...

Lo pensó detenidamente… sus sentimientos le clamaban ir hacia donde él pero su raciocinio le contradecía… se suponía que había decidido no desear aquello que no se le pudiera conceder, entonces ¿porqué no podía ser firme a esa decisión?

Resolvió con ir… interrumpirlos… arruinar sus momentos juntos… tratar de robarle su atención… aunque solo fuese por un momento… con eso le bastaba para ser feliz… porque robar su corazón era algo que ni intentándolo mil veces ó con todo el dinero del mundo pudiese conseguir… porque él ya había elegido a esa Geisha como la dueña del mismo… y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—Ichigo— Murmuró estando varada tras él.

El aludido abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendido, y al instante levantó su mirada para enfocarla en la grata presencia de la morena, quien sonreí ligeramente.

—Rukia…— Susurró su nombre… sin poder apartar su mirada de ella…

—Disculpen que les interrumpa…— Empezó con esa introducción, como mera frase necesaria para no sentirse un estorbo.

—Oh no, no hay problema. Es más, siéntate con nosotros— Le invitó Ichigo, interrumpiendo sin querer su frase.

Inoue no decía nada, sólo mantenía esa tierna sonrisa en sus labios… mirando de nuevo la reacción de Ichigo cuando se trataba de esa mujer, de la famosa Kuchiki Rukia.

Y aún cuando pudo ir a tomar asiento al lado de la chica o del propio Ichigo, no lo hizo, la ojiazul-violáceo se sentó entre medio de los dos.

—Gracias— Murmuró mirando de reojo a Kurosaki y a la pelimarrón.

El ojimiel estaba tan concentrado en su nueva invitada que había olvidado presentarla con Inoue, así que al momento hizo lo debido.

—Rukia, ella es Inoue Orihime— Dijo señalando a la chica de cabellos marrones.

La morena la miró y le sonrió, añadiendo un 'mucho gusto' que en apariencia era real pero en sí, era lo más hipócrita que había dicho, porque el gusto no era ni el más mínimo.

—El placer es mío, Señorita Kuchiki— Respondió Inoue con un rubor en sus mejillas, siendo sincera. Y es que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener tan de cerca a alguien de la nobleza como Kuchiki Rukia, se sentía halagada, afortunada, poder conocerla en persona era algo que le llenaba de alegría.

—Y como has estado…— Preguntó Kurosaki refiriéndose a la morena.

—Bien, aquello que te conté que me preocupaba ya se solucionó— Le dio la noticia, no lo había visto desde hace tiempo y podía ser que él siguiera pensando que la situación estaba inconclusa.

—Me alegro…— Le hizo saber su opinión, aunque no era mucha la alegría.

Inoue solo era testigo, sin entender de qué hablaban, se mantenía al margen sin siquiera intervenir.

— ¡Oe Ichigo! — Exclamó una voz, el pelinaranja dirigió su mirada hacia donde le hablaban y puso una cara de pocos amigos cuando notó que el que le hablaba era ese calvo de Ikkaku.

Ichigo se hizo el desentendido y siguió charla con la morena, pero de nueva cuente le interrumpió esa estrepitosa voz.

— ¡No te hagas el sordo, te estoy hablando a ti, Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Ven aquí antes de que te patee el trasero! —

Su ceño se frunció, ese maldito desgraciado lo interrumpía justo cuando estaba platicando con alguien que te interesaba. ¿Por qué ahora?. ¿A caso lo hacía a propósito?. Más le valía que fuese algo muy importante si no sería Ikkaku el que sería pateado.

Ichigo pidió un disculpa para ambas damas y después se levantó para ir hasta donde el calvo le hablaba.

Mientras tanto, la morena e Inoue se quedaron en compañía mutua, sin decirse nada y es que para las creencias que cada una tenía de la otra, realmente no había mucho que platicar.

— Y tú… ¿desde siempre te has dedicado a ser Geisha? — Rukia le cuestionó sin siquiera mirarla, por conocer un poco a la mujer que a Ichigo al parecer le gustaba.

Inoue se sobresaltó, ¿Cómo sabía eso?, en ese corto lapso nunca le mencionó dedicarse a ello, aunque viniendo de Kuchiki, era todo un halago.

—Sí, desde muy pequeña llegué a la Okiya (1) Nowaki— Respondió con suave voz.

— ¿Y que es lo que hacen? Tiendo a confundirlas con otras personas — Le dijo, sin mencionar el termino concreto cuando se refería a 'otras personas', no quería ofenderla.

—A las artes, el canto, el baile, la poesía, el arte de la conversación. Somos obras de arte en movimiento— Fue su respuesta, con tono sereno.

—Las artes— Murmuró Rukia y después la miró y le sonrió —Que bonito— Acotó, a su persona también le gustaban…

Inoue al mirarla entendió mejor porque tantos hombres la admiraban, era demasiado hermosa y su compañía era agradable. Podía decir que Kuchiki lo tenía todo: Belleza, personalidad, dinero y poder. Era perfecta.

— ¿Crees que yo haya podido ser una buena Geisha? — Rukia soltó la cuestión, con mucha candidez.

—Como puede decir eso. Para su clase es casi una deshonra mencionarlo siquiera. No se humille— Contestó la pelimarrón, no esperaba esa pregunta, nadie de la nobleza se atrevería a auto humillarse comparándose con una Geisha, eran de dos estratos sociales diferentes.

—Al menos no para mí. Me gustan las artes, así que responde—

—La verdad… es usted muy bonita y como dice que le gustan las artes, no tendría problemas con ello. Creo que sería de las mejores Geishas en todo Edo— Le contestó sincera, no por elogiarla o quedar bien, se lo dijo tal y como lo creía.

Rukia tenía una aguda habilidad para darse cuenta de cuando le decían las cosas con total honestidad o cuando realmente era una hipocresía; y de escuchar la respuesta de la muchacha, no encontró en sus palabras ningún rastro de falsedad.

—Gracias— Le murmuró, a penas sonriendo.

El ojimiel en esos instantes seguía en pelea campal como el calvo, quien insistía en no dejarlo ir hasta que Kuchiki se retirara de la mesa, puesto que aún tenía la creencia que Kurosaki y la noble seguían llevándose fatal, y según él, quería evitar discusiones o peleas entrambos durante el evento.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario— Le replicaba el pelinaranja mientras el otro seguía deteniéndolo sujetándolo por el brazo.

—No te creo, tú no tienes autocontrol. Puedes discutir con ella en otra ocasión, no ahora— Le contestaba Ikkaku algo pasado de tragos.

Pero Kurosaki no estaba en condiciones de contarle ni a él ni a nadie la buena relación que tenía con la morena, en primera para ahorrarse problemas y en segunda para evitar cuestionamiento absurdos respecto a ello.

Mientras tanto la charla era fluida entre ambas chicas, aunque había una cuestión que Inoue quería hacerle a la noble.

—Disculpe. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — Dijo titubeante la pelimarrón, con temor de que no se lo permitiera.

—Te escucho—

—Si una persona de otra clase le tuviese fuertes sentimientos ¿usted le correspondería? — No quiso mencionar la identidad del pelinaranja, quería que lo tomara como una suposición y no una realidad.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Le dijo primero con ceja en alto, en tono indignante, aunque en realidad dependía de quien se tratase.

—No se ofenda, es que como tiene muchos admiradores… yo— Se quiso excusar pero Rukia la interrumpió.

—Sí, sí entiendo… La respuesta es no, porque yo sólo quiero a una persona— Quiso convencerse de ello, de querer solo a una persona con la cual aparentemente iba a casarse. Pero la situación actual en su fuero interno era que quería a 2 personas, sólo que al ojimiel lo descartaba por muchos factores.

Orihime solo asintió.

—Tengo que volver a mi mesa. Fue un gusto— Habló Rukia para con la chica de orquillas en flor.

—Igualmente—

La morena se levantó del lugar que había ocupado y antes de marcharse le dejó un encargo a la pelimarrón.

—Despídeme de Ichigo… y por favor… cuida mucho de él—

—Sí— Respondió Inoue débilmente, sin entender muy bien porqué le decía todo eso.

La ojiazul-violáceo emprendió su camino regreso a su mesa donde el pelirrojo le esperaba, no quería causar problemas y seguir interfiriendo.

**

* * *

**

El dichoso evento terminó por la media noche, aunque desde una hora antes las personas se fueron retirando. Ichigo acompañó a la pelimarrón de regreso a la Okiya, en el transcurso no hablaron de cosas importantes, aunque Inoue quería hacerle una pregunta al ojimiel y la soltó en el momento que creyó adecuado.

— Kurosaki-kun… ¿es Kuchiki Rukia la persona que te gusta? —

El aludido se sorprendió, se suponía que había sido discreto todo se tiempo para que no se diera a notar.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Indirectamente le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto, aunque su duda radicaba en saber cómo fue que se dio cuenta.

—Digamos que soy muy observadora— No quiso decir más, con eso le bastaba. No sólo habían sido las miradas si no la forma en que se le dirigía a la chica noble, las acciones decían más.

Ichigo no dijo nada, bueno al menos Podía confiar que ella no diría nada.

—Incluso le pregunté si te correspondería y…— Acotó muy animada, pero sus palabras alarmaron al ojimiel.

— ¡¿Qué le preguntaste qué…? — La miró con los ojos bien abiertos, casi al borde de la histeria.

—Tranquilo, no le dije tu nombre o dato alguno que diese a entender que eres tú. Fue algo muy general. Aunque me respondió que no— Contestó la pelimarrón para calmar los ánimos de Ichigo.

—Ya lo sabía…— Esto lo había dicho en referencia a la última frase de la muchacha.

Siempre lo supo, desde el principio, y aún cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Rukia iban más allá de lo que esperaba, sabía que aunque lo intentara muchas veces, iba a ser casi imposible que ella le viese de otra forma porque la morena sabía perfectamente lo que quería en la vida y eso no lo incluía en ningún aspecto.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

****Glosario**

(1) – Okiya es una casa de geishas propiedad de la mujer que pagará por su entrenamiento.

Por cierto, (y por si se lo preguntaban) no mencioné ningún festejo de navidad o de año nuevo a principios del fic debido a que el Japón de esa época se regía bajo el calendario chino y además, Japón no es un país católico o cirstiano y por o tanto ese tipo de festejos no se tomanban en cuenta como en occidente.

**

* * *

**

See you soon!


	10. Lo que quiero en verdad

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas importantes:**

• Es un universo completamente alterno.

• Transcurre en un periodo de tiempo literalmente corto.

• Está ambientada en la Era Edo, en el Shogunato de Tokugawa.

• Principal escenario: Edo (el nombre que recibió Tokio antes de la restauración Meiji en 1868). Algunas menciones de Kioto.

* * *

Hola de nuevooooo!

Por fin me paso a actualizar! ya tengo listo el cap!

Primero quiero agradecer a: **_Fify 230, Ghost iv, yoxxa, Kuragehime, alessandra08, SakuraxJenyxRukia, Violet strawberry, Tenshi Kuchika chan, Betty Saku-Ruki chan, Shinigami055, alekuchiki-zr, Hotaru Saturn Black, Plotamotus, Yeckie _**y a todas las personas que leyeron el fic y/o han dejando review. En serio, muchas gracias!

Este es el último cap, me quedó kilométrico jajaja ojalá les guste ;) y grazie por la espera.

PD: Si ven acentos raros es culpa de la ibook, siempre me los cambia.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**~ * La Fuerza del Destino *~**

**… … * … …**

_"Dime ¿No te gustaría huir a un lejano pueblo sin nombre y vivir tranquilamente?_

_Estoy tan cansada de esta vida. Vamos, ve y llévame contigo"_

(Meisai- Shiina Ringo)

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo X**

**"Lo que quiero en verdad"**

Lo había mandado llamar, el asunto tildaba de ser urgente, así que por eso estaba ahí, entre los muros de la oficina del Capitán Ukitake, quien amablemente le recibió para dar inicio a una plática que a criterio del peliblanco, seria una alegría para Kurosaki escuchar la noticia.

—A penas ayer recibí una notificación por parte de la milicia de Kioto. Me informaron que hubo bajas recientemente en Kioto, por lo tanto tu estadía en Edo está por concluir. Serás trasladado de nuevo a la milicia de Kioto, se te otorgará un lapso de 4 días para que hagas lo que creas prudente— Le informó Ukitake con su típica amable actitud, creyendo que el pelinaranja estaría contento con la noticia de que finalmente regresaría a donde su hogar.

— ¿Es opcional o una orden específica? — Inquirió el ojimiel, y es que quería saber las posibilidades que tenía de quedarse.

—Está en calidad de orden— Le respondió, en pocas palabras no le estaban dando la oportunidad de elegir, era algo ya decidido, le gustase o no.

—Ya veo, gracias Capitán— Fue su respuesta, algo cabizbajo, y es que por un momento pensó que podría quedarse un poco más de tiempo. A decir verdad su vida había cambiado en esas semanas, aunque en un principio no había estado contento con su traslado, al final ya estaba algo acostumbrado a parte de que Rukia había hecho una labor importante para que sus sentimientos estuviesen enraizados en Edo y por supuesto, con ella.

Pensativo salió de la oficina del peliblanco capitán, ahora podía decir que estaba contrariado, con sentimientos mezclados. Por una parte estaba feliz de que volvería a donde su familia pero por otro lado, ya no volvería a ver a la morena, a esa menuda mujer de gran belleza y carácter, una mujer que tanto le gustaba y quería… y no estaba listo para decirle adiós para siempre.

Prácticamente sus ánimos estaba abajo, tan solo 4 días para dejar sus pendientes terminados, para vivir los últimos momentos, para estar con sus amistades y si era posible… estar con ella…

Sin decir más regresó a los patios del cuartel, donde todos sus colegas entrenaban desde tempranas horas hasta ya entrada la noche, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue unirse a ellos, para tener algo en qué ocuparse y no estar pensando en su futuro.

Después de horas de estar practicando el arte del combate, finalmente se dio inicio un descanso de media hora, tiempo suficiente que se dio para tomar agua y pensar… aunque al parecer las noticias corrían rápidamente y a penas fue de conocimiento de sus amistades en la milicia, que fueron a interceptarlo para cuestionarlo respecto a su traslado de regreso a Kioto.

— ¿Así que te vas? — Cuestionó Ikkaku al verlo, esperando una respuesta.

— Si, dentro de 4 días— Respondió, notificándole.

—Pues no te ves muy alegre, pensé que lo estarías— Cuestionó Sentaro al ver su expresión facial, dándose cuenta que había una incomodidad, una mueca, un desagrado total.

—Lo estoy, en serio— Contestó serio, sin sonreír, aunque realmente no solía hacerlo muy seguido.

—Al menos volverás a ver a tu familia…— Sentaro vio el lado bueno, muchas personas al saber algo así estarían brincando de emoción, aunque Ichigo era un ser muy diferente al momento de mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones.

—Si, eso es lo bueno— Le respondió con la mirada puesta en el vacío, en la nada total, y era cierto, a su padre y ni decir que a sus dos hermanas les daría un tremendo gusto volver a verlo y saber que sería para siempre.

— Si eso es lo bueno, ¿entonces que es lo malo? — Preguntó con ceja enarcada el hombre calvo — ¿a caso hay algo que vayas a extrañar aquí? — acotó, aunque a su criterio no había nada que atara a Kurosaki a Edo.

—Lo hay…— Fueron sus palabras, recordando en su mente de quien se trataba.

Sentaro e Ikkaku se miraron entre sí, ambos con cejas en alto, tratando de dar con 'esa persona' de la que Ichigo se refería, sin tener idea de quien podría ser… hasta que Sentaro recordó haber visto al ojimiel muy cercano de esa mujer Geisha del Ukiyo.

— ¿A caso es esa mujer Geisha? — Lo cuestionó, no estaba seguro.

Kurosaki le dirigió la mirada, sin entender a quien se refería, porque en su mente estaba la imagen de otra persona y aunque quisiera no podía mencionar su nombre, porque era alguien hasta cierto punto prohibido para él.

—Ahh Inoue… sí, sí… ella— Dijo sin más, haciéndoles creer que se trataba de ella, aunque fuesen sus amigos, no era capaz de decirles la verdad, que era Kuchiki Rukia a quien iba a extrañar.

—Quien lo fuera imaginar… el arisco de Ichigo no quiere irse porque va a extrañar a la mujer esa— Casi se burló el calvo, y es que era hasta increíble, ya que Ichigo siendo una persona seria y reservada en todo aspecto, ahora resultara diciéndoles eso.

— ¿Y porqué no te la llevas? — Dio la idea Sentaro, podía hacer eso, hablar con ella e irse y hacer una vida juntos en Kioto.

Ichigo se detuvo a pensarlo, pero aunque pudiera hacerlo, Rukia no aceptaría, ella ya estaba casi comprometida con el pelirrojo, además de que ella no sentía nada para su persona, bueno, al menos no en la forma que quisiera. Esa una misión más que difícil, era imposible. No podía ir y llevarse a la fuerza a alguien por el simple hecho de querer tenerla a su lado, capaz que si se la lleva, va todo el sexto escuadrón a buscarles por cielo, mar y tierra…

-No puedo, y ella no querrá—Contestó tajante, seguro de eso. No tenía casa preguntarlo, insinuarlo siquiera, seria ridículo.

De ahí nadie mencionó nada sobre el tema, era innecesario, además de incomodo. Ichigo ya no tenía opciones, en los días restantes se encargaría de hacer sus respectivas maletas, que papeleo era necesario y sobre todo, despedirse de las personas que conoció ahí y en especial de ella.

**

* * *

**

Yacía en los grandes jardines de su casa, bebiendo té en compañía de sus similares, mujeres de alta cuna que tenía la costumbre de reunirse en casa de alguna, beber te y platicar sobre cosas de su exclusiva incumbencia. Esta vez le había tocado a Rukia recibirlas, y por eso estaba ahí, rodeada por la naturaleza, bajo una gran carpa y con distinguidas damas turbando sus oídos.

—Rukia querida, dentro de 3 días será tu fiesta de cumpleaños, cumplirás tu mayoría de edad… supongo que estarás muy contenta porque por fin podrás cumplir tu sueño de casarte con el Teniente Abarai— Comentó una de las señoras, con sonrisa triunfante. Enterada de la fiesta que harían en honor de la morena y que no se perdería por nada del mundo, ya que había un dato muy interesante en ello.

Rukia reaccionó, de oírla solo sonrió con cierta cortesía aunque su expresión era algo amarga, en realidad, ahora su sueño ya no era ese, en el pasado lo fue pero ahora… quería algo distinto… pero tenía que entender que era hasta cierto punto inalcanzable y prohibido… por eso tenia que conformarse con lo segundo mejor que tenía en la vida, y ese era Renji sin duda alguna, pero lo primer mejor en su vida era lo que más le importaba tener.

—Si, me da mucho gusto— Dijo en respuesta, queriendo sonar convincente, al menos hacia los oídos de esas mujeres, como mínimo, para que no dudaran, para que no sospecharan.

— ¿Y como lo ha tomado tu hermano? él siempre como que estuvo en desacuerdo con que su Teniente fuese con esas pretensiones contigo— Comentó otra mujer, queriendo saber como estaban las cosas en la familia de la futura esposa.

—Desde el primer momento Nii-sama no lo veía con buenos ojos, pero ahora parece haberlo aceptado— Respondió la morena, Byakuya no había estado de acuerdo en primera instancia que se le acercara y tratara de forma un lazo con su persona, pero conforme fue viendo sus intenciones se negaba más a permitir que siguiera, aunque ultimadamente era decisión de Rukia y no tuvo más opción que aceptarle, aunque claro, asegurarle un buen trabajo y bien remunerado para que el apellido Kuchiki no cayera en vergüenza.

—Y una vez que se casen y tengan sus hijos, ¿cómo será eso del apellido? Porque estoy segura que tu familia no querrá que pase a segundo plano su apellido o desaparezca— Cuestionó otra de las damas ahí reunidas, bastante interesada en esa situación.

Rukia no tenía ni la menor idea, aunque a su criterio no le veía el caso a eso, pero por la situación que era la única y primer mujer en la familia próxima a casarse, eso era un caso nuevo, se sabía que una vez contraídas las nupcias, por su condición de fémina tendría que tomar el apellido de su esposo aunque lo más seguro es que su familia haría hasta lo imposible para sea el apellido Kuchiki el que resaltara en sociedad.

—No lo sé, pero es algo que se resolverá en el momento— Atinó a responder, sin comprometer nada, porque no sabía nada, esos eran asunto que probablemente su familia manejaría sin consentimiento suyo.

Y de ahí desvió el tema hablando de otras cosas, no quería hablar de nada de eso, de nada que tuviese que ver con Renji ni de su futuro con él, porque era algo no muy grato de mencionar, y si nunca le pedía matrimonio, mejor para ella; así podría quizá creer en la posibilidad de estar con el ojimiel.

**

* * *

**

Después de ir a los cuarteles y arreglar el papeleo necesario para su regreso a Kioto, el ojimiel fue a refugiarse en unos de los grandes salones donde por lo general había entrenamientos, aunque esta vez se encontraba vacío, ahí mismo fue un mensajero a dar con él, entregándole una carta.

Ichigo miró el sobre y vio escrito en las afueras del mismo, las iniciales K.R que al instante supo reconocer, con una sonrisa discreta abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de esa carta. Rukia le pedía verse a las 4:00 de la tarde en aquella parte del parque que ambos compartían en sus ratos libres, y sin más, el ojimiel emprendió marcha para verse con la morena.

La ojiazul-violáceo yacía mirando el cristalino lago cuando Kurosaki llegó a su encuentro, la vio de espaldas, su cabello era mecido por el ligero soplo del viento, en ese momento reafirmó lo que sentía hacia ella, definitivamente Rukia le inspiraba una gran confianza, un gran cariño, lo motivaba a ser mejor persona y un gesto tan simple como una sonrisa suya, podía componer su mundo por tan decaído que este se encontrara. Ella era lo mejor que jamás podría tener.

— ¿Para que me pediste venir? — Le preguntó quedo.

Rukia al escucharlo giró su rostro y ahí lo vio, varado a unos metros tras de si, tan tranquilo, con una ligera sonrisa engalanando sus labios… y no pudo evitar corresponder ese gesto amable.

—Tengo algo para ti— Le hizo saber, acortando la distancia que les separaba, quedando a pocos centímetros de él.

Ichigo aguardó paciente, tratando de adivinar que era aquello que ella le tenía guardado.

—Ten…— Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la muchacha, entregándole otro sobre, pero muy elegantemente ornamentado.

— ¿Y esto? — Cuestionó Kurosaki al tomarlo entre sus mano y mirarlo detenidamente, sin tener idea de que podía ser.

—Es una invitación— Dijo alegre, orgullosa de ello.

En ese momento Kurosaki temió que se tratase de una invitación de boda, quizá Renji había cambiado los planes y prefirió pedírselo antes… para su desgracia.

—Es de mi cumpleaños, una fiesta en mi honor… en la invitación dice los demás datos. Espero puedas ir, me encantaría verte ahí— Dijo con algo de pena, aunque no sabía los detalles de su propia fiesta, porque en primera la organizaba su abuelo y ella solo cumplía con estar presente esa fecha y su extra era invitar personalmente a Kurosaki.

— ¿Y no habrá problema sin voy? Lo digo porque, no soy igual que tú… ya sabes en que sentido lo digo— Preguntó primero, no está bien visto que alguien de clase social inferior estuviese presente en festejos de la alta sociedad. Tampoco quería meterla en problemas.

—Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y yo invito a quien yo quiera. Así de simple— Le dejó claro, si iba a ser su cumpleaños, al menos quería que alguien tan importante en su vida como Ichigo estuviese ahí sin problema alguno.

—Gracias, ahí estaré— Lo prometió para si mismo, iría a su festejo… sería la última vez que la vería.

Después de eso, continuaron hablando largo rato, de todo tipo de cosas, aunque Ichigo nunca le dio la noticia de que había sido transferido de regreso a Kioto, si nunca se enteraba mejor, no quería despedirse de ella y poner una especie de punto final a todo.

Recorrieron parte del parque, contemplando el panorama tan bello pero algo frío por la época en la que aún se encontraban.

De un momento a otro, el valor y algo de locura se apoderó de Kurosaki, quien se detuvo en seco y sin meditarlo más se lo propuso.

—Ven conmigo— Fueron sus palabras, con tono determinante, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Rukia se sorprendió, no esperaba que esas palabras interrumpieran abruptamente su conversación y la paz reinante…

— ¿Ir contigo? ¿A dónde? — Le cuestionó, sin entender las intenciones de esas palabras aunque en su fuero interno le entusiasmaba.

— A donde sea… mañana… — No tenía un destino fijo, sólo quería pasar mañana todo el tiempo con ella, no había nada que perder.

— Pero no puedo, ¿qué le diré al abuelo o a Nii-sama? — Con gusto iba, pero su impedimento eran sus familiares, que obviamente si no la veían en todo el día, tarde y no llegaba a dormir, podría desatar todo un movimiento y posteriormente una fuerte reprimenda.

—Inventa algo, no será la primera vez que lo hagas… Prometo traerte de regreso a casa el jueves por la mañana— Quiso inspirarle confianza, que aceptara y juntos se fueran por un día entero.

La morena lo pensó detenidamente, si se iba a casar ese tipo de libertades se terminarían, así que sin darle más vuelto al asunto, sonrió.

—Está bien— Respondió segura, ya vería qué hacer o que decir para que se lo permitieran y no le regañaran después, iba a ser difícil pero confiada en lograrlo.

Compartieron una sonrisa… al parecer… mañana sería el mejor día de su vida.

**

* * *

**

Al caer la noche y después de la cena, la morena fue a tratar el tema directamente con el más longevo de la familia, quien la recibió amablemente.

—Quería pedirle permiso para salir mañana a tempranas horas y volver el jueves al medio día—Lo dijo tajante, sin muchos rodeos, la absoluta verdad.

Kuchiki Ginrei frunció en ceño, era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir algo como tal y le entró la duda.

— ¿A dónde vas a ir y con quién? — Le cuestionó, no podía dejarla ir nada más porque si, quería saber quien y a donde pretendía ir.

— Matsumoto Rangiku me ha invitado a su casa a pasar el día, como no podrá ir a mi festejo el viernes— Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y es que Matsumoto desde su matrimonio, tenía tiempo viviendo en un poblado cercano a Edo.

—Ya veo— Kuchiki Ginrei lo pensó, Rangiku Matsumoto era amiga de su nieta, una mujer honorable, alguien de confianza —Está bien, pero si te es posible regresa antes del mediodía— acotó, el viernes por la tarde era el festejo y debían prepararla.

—Gracias— Dijo sonriente, al menos ya tenía ese permiso. Solo faltaba ir a llevar un recado a casa de Matsumoto pidiéndole que le cubriera.

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente, la ojiazul-violáceo se apareció en el punto de encuentro, cargando una pequeña maleta que contenía lo necesario para pasar día y noche fueras de su hogar.

Junto con Ichigo, caminaron por un largo tramo, ella cuidando que no le reconocieran cubriéndose la cabeza con seda. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al sitio donde le esperaba una sencillo carruaje, el cual se encargaría de llevarlos a donde quisieran.

— ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos? — Cuestionó Rukia mientras veía como poco a poco se alejaban de la parte central del Edo, como rumbo a ningún lugar.

—No lo sé, algún pueblo que veamos estaría bien— Fue su opinión, mirando a los paisajes pasar, buscando con la mirada algo interesante.

—Tú decides… lo que sea estará bien— Le dijo, realmente el sitio no le importaba mucho, lo único que quería era estar con él.

El carruaje continuó llevándole por varios senderos ya lejos de Edo, solo eran visibles campos aun nevados por el invierno, algunas personas humildes que caminaban por las orillas, algunas pequeñas chozas, mientras el sol seguía radiante en lo alto.

Después de 4 horas de camino, algo captó la atención de Kurosaki, un pequeño poblado a las orillas de un lago, no se comparaba con Edo o con Kioto, pero se notaba tranquilo y agradable para pasar el día.

Se dirigieron a ese lugar, siendo bajados en lo que parecía la parte central del pueblo.

No había mucha afluencia de personas, solo las necesarias, si bien la gran mayoría era personas humildes, algunos mercaderes pero en sí todos compartían esa característica de ser personas con pocos recursos. Sin embargo eso no le quitaba lo bello y agradable al sitio, ya encontrarían algo entretenido.

Pero en primera instancia debían encontrar un lugar en donde hospedarse, una casa de huéspedes o una alma caritativa que se lo permitiera, porque si no tendrían que dormir en la calle y eso no era muy agradable que digamos. Así que a pié, caminaron por las callejuelas entierradas y preguntando a los mercaderes de algún sitio donde les pudiesen recibir; después de largo rato, finalmente dieron con un sitio donde hospedarse.

Se les asignó una habitación para ambos, era pequeña pero tenía bonita vista hacia el jardín, con eso sería suficiente para pasar la noche, era lo único que necesitaban.

Después de desempacar las pocas cosas que habían traído, fueron a dar una vuelta al pueblo. La primera parada fue en un local de comida, desde hace horas que morían de hambre, así que se dedicaron a comer tallarines y una bebida local.

— ¿Qué dijiste a tu familia para que te permitieran venir? — Cuestionó Kurosaki a la morena, eso era algo que le causaba curiosidad aunque pensó que debió haber dado una excelente excusa.

—Que una amiga me había invitado pero prometí llegar mañana temprano- Respondió sin dar más detalles, era sobrado que se hablara de ese tema, solo quería pasar bien y dejar su vida a un lado por tan solo un día.

— Ya veo- Dijo a penas, notando la incomodidad que su pregunta le había causado —Y… ¿cómo te va con Renji? — hizo la segunda cuestión, quería saber que tan bien o que tan mal les iba.

—Bien. Estos días ha estado muy animado. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de él, así que dejemos eso de lado— Dictaminó algo seria, no quería saber nada de su vida, quería hablar de otras cosas, vivir otras cosas, estaba harta de lo mismo y por lo menos hoy, quería que todo fuera diferente.

Ichigo notó su molestia y una aparente tristeza vio reflejada en sus ojos, si había algo que no quería, era verla así y si existía algo en que pudiese ayudarla, lo haría.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — La cuestionó, quería saber para satisfacer su curiosidad y para ayudarla también,

—Nada, todo está bien— Respondió al instante, con todo fuerte, para después volver a comer sus tallarines.

El ojimiel no quiso preguntar más, tampoco quería fastidiarla con tantas cuestiones y arruinar su pequeño viaje.

Después de la comida, recorrieron los pocos locales que ahí habían, simplemente viendo lo que se vendía por esa zona; aunque hablaban poco había cierta frialdad en ella que Ichigo deseaba que no existiese, deseaba que fuese aquella Rukia alegre, que sonreía, que reía, que era afable… la Rukia real…

Al caer la tarde, se detuvieron a las orillas de un calmo río; mirando al horizonte nacarado y a ese sol que se escondía por las montañas.

En esos momentos, en la mente de Rukia pasaban muchas cosas, y una de ellas era Ichigo… ahora que lo meditaba, no sabía mucho de él, solo lo necesario… y tenía esa curiosidad por saber de su vida, de su familia, de su pasado…

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? No hablas mucho de ellos — Le comentó quedo, mirando al ojimiel de reojo.

—Mi padre es un comerciante, tengo dos hermanas mellizas y mi madre… bueno… ella… es la real razón por la cual me enlisté en la milicia— Fue su comentario, haciendo apertura a un tema que casi no le gustaba tocar, pero por el simple hecho de ser Rukia quien se lo preguntaba estaba en condiciones de hablarlo.

— ¿Su madre le sugirió ser militar? — Cuestionó quedo, interesada en la charla.

—No. Ella… falleció víctima de una revuelta… estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado… Desde ahí, decidí ser militar, para proteger a mi familia y jamás se volviera a repetir algo así— Ichigo sabía bien sus objetivos, y aunque cuando su madre murió no pudo hacer nada y se lamentaba por ello, ahora estaba dispuesto a todo por proteger a las personas que eran importantes en su vida, incluida ella.

Rukia sonrió ligeramente… le agradaba su manera de pensar.

—En tu lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo— Le dijo quedo, compartiendo su ideologìa.

Kurosaki pasó su mirada hacia ella, la contempló detenidamente… esa era la Rukia que quería ver… y sonrió para sí mismo.

**

* * *

**

La noche cayó y la temperatura comenzó a descender, si bien, después de la cena, Rukia imaginó que irían a dormir para despertarse temprano mañana pero no contó con que ese ojimiel había dado con algo: con unas termas ubicadas dentro de la casa de huéspedes.

—Anda, será divertido— Kurosaki la invitaba a entrar a las aguas termales mientras la jalaba de la mano con dirección al alugar.

—No es eso, es solo que… yo nunca he entrado a unas termas— Explicaba sus razones con rubor en sus mejillas, le daba cierta pena entrar ahí.

—No pasa nada, es sólo… agua…— Kurosaki estaba seguro de que le pasaría bien ahí, además de que ayudaría a que los estragos del frío no fuesen tan intensos.

—Sí pero…— Siguió poniendo trabas al asunto, no quería decirle que le daba vergüenza andar ahí sin nada y con él.

—Como quieras, yo entraré pero tú te lo pierdes— Dejó en paz el asunto, soltó su mano y él se fue directo a las termas.

Rukia le vio dejarla ahí y partir hasta ese cálido lugar, sin embargo cuando notó como el pelinaranja comenzaba a deshacerse de la bata, se volteó y tapó sus ojos, sintiendo su cara caliente, roja como tomate de la pena…

— ¿En serio no vas a entrar? — Preguntó Ichigo estando acomodado ya en las termas, disfrutando de la agradable sensación en su cuerpo.

—Ehhh sí… ya, ya voy…— Decidió al final hacerlo, después de todo el frío era implacable y quería mantenerse tibia.

La ojiazul-violáceo caminó dubitativa hacia las termas, sin poder quitar la vista del ojimiel que con sus ojos cerrados se relajaba en las aguas; la morena pensó que era su oportunidad de entrar sin ser observada, así que poco a poco comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la cinta de su bata y cuando comenzó a abrirla con toda la intención de despojarse de ella, Ichigo abrió los ojos… a Rukia no le quedó de otra que taparse al instante, con el rubor engalanando sus mejillas.

— ¡Esto de las termas es una excusa para verme desnuda ¿verdad? — Le reclamó, aún con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo tenue, algo indignada por la supuesta 'táctica' que Ichigo estaba empleando.

—No— Respondió el aludido, arqueando una ceja, realmente, esa idea nunca se le vino a la cabeza.

La pelinegra resopló hondo para después añadir:

—Voy a entrar, así que voltéate y tápate los ojos… y si me doy cuenta de que pretendes mirarme juro que te rompo los dientes—

Esas fueron sus palabras, llenas de seriedad. Ichigo se alzó de hombros, para después dar la media vuelta y cerrar con fuerza los ojos, tal y como ella lo pedía.

La morena una vez creyendo estar segura, se despojó con cuidado de su bata y lentamente se fue adentrando a esas cálidas aguas que la recibieron con agrado, se sumergió lo suficiente para cubrir su delantera aunque por puro pudor cruzaba un poco sus brazos.

—Listo—

De escuchar sus palabras que ya tenía permitido ver, abrió los ojos y se giró, con toda naturalidad volvió a su posición inicial.

Rukia le miró de reojo, realmente se sentía apenada, era la primera vez que estaba en aguas termales y en compañía de un hombre, y el hecho de estar tan cerca de él la ponía muy nerviosa, y no sólo era por las condiciones en las que se encontraban, si no también porque era conciente de que él le gustaba y sin querer le inspiraba muchas emociones y anhelos que por desgracia tenía que reprimirse.

— Y… ¿cómo va tu relación con Inoue Orihime?— A la morena también le causaba curiosidad la vida sentimental del ojimiel, esperando que todo le fuera bien, él se merecía lo mejor.

Ichigo no vio venir esa cuestión, a penas entró en razón y buscó que decir.

—Bien. Todo bien— Dijo sin más, era lo único que podía decir, después de todo no sentía nada por esa mujer, sólo un afecto fraternal que era conciente no le iba a llevar a ningún lugar.

—Me da gusto— Rukia sincera sonrió, le alegraba que así fuera, aunque por momento le daba mucha envidia, hubiese querido ser ella…

Hubo otro silencio, realmente estando en esas condiciones no era muy cómodo aunque no había mucho de que hablar, cada cual estaba muy ensimismado en sus asuntos. Rukia en su relación con Renji y en su fiesta de cumpleaños, mientras a Kurosaki le pasaba por la cabeza su regreso a Kioto.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… aún no le había dicho nada a Rukia sobre eso… aunque si lo pensaba bien, era mejor que no lo supiera, pero sí al menos quería agradecerle esos momentos sin que sospechara nada.

—Sabes… Al principio las cosas entre nosotros fueron de lo más desagradables… pero no creí, no pensé que llegáramos a ser tan buenos amigos y sobre todo que me llegaras a agradar— Fue sincero, le dijo las cosas con cuidado pero imprimiendo en ello toda su honestidad, Rukia sin duda alguna sería alguien a quien jamás podría olvidar, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara.

—Yo tampoco. Y en verdad te agradezco que hayas estado conmigo cada vez que lo necesitaba— La morena también estuvo de acuerdo aunque se le adelantó a Ichigo con los agradecimientos. Èl estuvo a su lado en muchos momentos, le había enseñado muchas cosas que jamás creyó importantes.

—No, gracias a ti— Le dijo posando sus ojos en ella, en ese rostro bonito.

Y permanecieron tranquilos en las aguas termales durante un buen rato, hablando de banalidades, de cosas que les gustaban, rememorando momentos del pasado y atesorando con ello ese instante, tan perfecto, tan agradable que deseaban nunca terminara.

Después regresaron a la habitación asignada en la casa de huéspedes, buscaron en esos improvisados roperos lo necesario para dormir. Desplegaron el futón por todo el piso de madera y la sábana que cubriría quedó encima.

—Anda, duerme, ya es tarde y tenemos que regresar temprano— Dictaminó Kurosaki hacia la morena, quien fue a sentar encima del futón.

— ¿Y a caso tú no piensas dormir? — Preguntó Rukia con ceja en alto, pareciera que ese tonto no pretendía dormir.

—Solo hay un futón y una sábana, es mejor que tú descanses, a menos que quieras verte terrible en tu fiesta de cumpleaños— Le dijo con ironía, queriendo molestarla.

Pero al contrario, ella nunca se enfadó, le miró con cierta pena y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas le dijo:

—Sí quieres… puedes dormir conmigo… en el mismo futón—

Kurosaki abrió los ojos de par en par ante la propuesta, al instante la miró detenidamente y ella solo se limitó a desviar la mirada mientras sus mejillas la descubrían.

— ¿No tienes ningún problema con eso? — No estaba seguro, con eso de que ella podía tomarlo como un medio de acoso, ya no sabía cuando le hablaba seriamente o de juego.

—No, para nada— Atinó a decir con la mirada gacha y la voz queda, muriéndose internamente de vergüenza por lo que le acaba de decir.

Antes sus vocablos, Ichigo le tomó la palabra y fue directo a acomodarse al futón, mientras ella hacía lo propio al verlo con esa iniciativa. Al final se acomodaron de tal manera no se veían los rostros, con sus espaldas a centímetros de distancia, con la luz de la luna entrando muy tenuemente por un ventanita y con un silencio absoluto reinando la estancia.

Rukia le inquietaba tenerlo cerca, pero quería tenerlo así… cerca de sí… y aunque estuviese ahí recostada en el futón le iba a costar trabajo conciliar el sueño, ese hombre a su costado le inspiraba muchas cosas.

El ojimiel por su parte se sentía sobrado, con esa sensación de que no debería estar ahí y sin embargo ahí se encontraba y le agradaba que fuese Rukia la que al parecer trataba de dormir al lado, ojala pudiese prolongar por mucho tiempo ese momento…

—Buenas noches… Ichigo— Atinó a decir quedo, tapándose bien con las sábanas.

—Buenas noches— Respondió el otro en mismo tono, dispuesto a dormir.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se quedasen dormidos, bastaron tan solo minutos y así transcurrió la noche… en calma.

**

* * *

**

Amaneció, se podía percibir la luz del nuevo día y unos pequeños rayos se colaban por la ventanilla, dando el bueno días… y por instinto propio, Ichigo despertó… pero cual fue su sorpresa que al momento de querer levantarse se encontró con una Rukia que placidamente dormía acurrucada en su pecho mientras él con solo un brazo le daba cobijo… No sabía en que momento de toda la noche hizo que terminaran así.

No la movió, se quedó ahí, estático mientras la contemplaba en su tranquilo dormitar… y en ese instante le entró un gran deseo por besarla… sus apetitosos labios lo incitaban a hacerlo… y poco a poco fue acortando esa distancia que le separaba de sus labios… hasta sentir su cálida respiración acariciando su rostro… y cuando estuvo a punto de unir sus labios y probar el sabor de sus besos, Rukia se removió entre sueños y lentamente fue despertando.

Su vista se encontraba borrosa pero conforme pasaban los segundos, se aclaraba… hasta que logró definir una figura… y era él a la primera persona que veía en su despertar… Kurosaki Ichigo… no dijo nada, solo nerviosa podía notar su cercanía… era un sensación tan extraña la que la invadía que la hacía estremecer su cuerpo.

—Bu-bu-buenos días— Con esas palabras Ichigo la recibió, titubeante, tratando de encubrir su nerviosismo y sus acciones; mientras poco a poco se alejaba de ella y le daba más espacio.

—Buenos días— Le contestó entre tartajeos, sorprendida, incorporando con cuidado pero sin hacer escándalo alguno.

—Voy por algo de desayunar, en seguida regreso—Le hizo saber, quería evitar preguntas incómodas o el silencio debido a su comportamiento, así que esa fue su vía de escape, al menos al regresar y si ella le cuestionaba, ya sabría que decir.

Rukia le vio alistarse improvisadamente y salir rápido hacia quien sabe donde, sin darle tiempo a hablar.

Una vez estando sola, se quedó pensando… ver a Ichigo tan cerca de su rostro al despertar la había dejado desconcertada pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

20 minutos después, Kurosaki volvió con todo y un buen desayuno para ambos, en el transcurso del mismo ella nunca preguntó nada ni le pidió explicaciones sobre lo acontecido, sólo se limitó a devorar los bollos y el jugo.

Después de terminar su desayuno, acomodar la sábana y el futón, cada cual fue a tomar un baño, vestirse y arreglarse, empacaron sus cosas y se fueron de regreso a Edo y en el camino hablaron de cosas triviales, y nada más, disfrutando la compañía del otro y del poco tiempo que les quedaba para volver a la realidad a la que pertenecían.

Al dejarla en un sitio seguro para ambos, no hubo despedida alguna, más tarde volverían a verse en su fiesta de cumpleaños y sería ahí, cuando finalmente él podría decir adiós.

**

* * *

**

**_"Dime, dime que compartirás conmigo una amor, toda una vida. Dímelo y te seguiré"_**

Al caer la tarde el festejo se hizo presente, Rukia debidamente ataviada en kimono para la ocasión, arribó al jardín de su hogar donde ya le esperaban una gran cantidad de invitados dispersos por todo el espacio. Le recibieron con muchos aplausos, a los que ella discretamente agradecía con ligeras reverencias y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichigo la vio en su andar, notándola alegre, esperando que estuviese disponible para poder entregarle el presente que tenía especialmente para ella.

La fiesta siguió con normalidad, había gente importante dentro sus invitados platicando entre sí, muchas servidumbre encargándose de servir la comida y la bebida, los familiares de la festejada paseaban por ahí, disfrutando de lo organizado, mientras Rukia miraba con singular alegría y comía de lo que le traían a su mesa, acompañada del pelirrojo que le hacía plática y de vez en cuando le arrancaba risas.

El pelinaranja solo en su mesa se encargó de degustar la comida y la bebida, mientras miraba a la ojiazul-violáceo desde la lejanía, de verla la notaba contenta, pero ¿cómo no iba a estarlo?, si tenía todo lo que quería y la hacía feliz; así cuando su persona partiera, no habría mucha diferencia, ella no le extrañaría.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el festejo parecía volverse más serio y poco a poco el lugar se fue silenciando, puesto que el miembro más vetusto de la familia, Kuchiki Ginrei, estaba por brindar unas palabras en honor a su nieta.

—Hoy, 14 de enero, la más joven de nuestra familia cumple su mayoría de edad y con ello traerá responsabilidades y retos que como todo Kuchiki, sabrá enfrentar. Unamos nuestros mejores deseos hacia Kuchiki Rukia—

Los ahí presentes brindaron por ella con pequeños tragos de sake y después continuaron disfrutando del festejo.

Rukia era abordada por sus conocidas y amigas, que le felicitaban, la adulaban por su atuendo y por lo bonita que se veía, aunque en realidad lo que la morena deseaba desde el primer momento que pisó el jardín era encontrarse con Kurosaki.

Y por todos los medios trató de deshacerse de las muchachas, excusándose que iba a saludar a sus demás invitados y aunque lo hacía, no podía evitar buscar esa caballera tan refulgente entre todo ese gentío.

Dio con él varios minutos después, lo encontró sentado en su mesa, solo… observando… y sin más, se acercó a él… con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Que bueno que viniste— Así le recibió, sorprendiéndolo, quien estupefacto la contempló, si de lejos se veía hermosa, teniéndola de cerca esa belleza se enaltecía.

—Hasta te traje un obsequio— Acotó con una ligera sonrisa mostrándole un envoltorio de tela que tenía para ella.

Rukia se maravilló, no por el hecho de que fuese un regalo, si de eso se trataba tenía cientos en la mesa exclusiva para ponerlos, si no porque ese regalo provenía de él, de Ichigo, de la persona que quería; porque sí, definitivamente estaba segura de eso y la hacía feliz.

Lo recibió con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, añadiendo una 'gracias'… lo abriría más tarde, cuando fuese el momento, pero lo que sea que le haya regalado, estaba segura de que era el regalo que más le iba a gustar.

—Pensé que traerías a Inoue contigo— Habló, pensando que así sería pero debía haber una muy buena razón.

—Estaba muy ocupada en la casa de Té pero te mandó felicitar— Fue su explicación. Después de dejar a Rukia en la mañana, pasó a ver a Orihime, solamente para decirle que mañana regresaba a Kioto y agradeciéndole su amistad.

—Agradécele de mi parte— Fueron sus sinceras palabras, sin abandonar su alegría.

—Disculpen que interrumpa pero tengo algo importante que hablar con Kuchiki-san— Interrumpió el momento y la conversación Kiyone, vieja amiga de la ojiazul-violáceo.

—Está bien, no hay problema— Comentó Kurosaki hacia la muchacha.

-Nos veremos después y gracias por todo—Esas fueron las última palabras de la pelinegra mientras Kiyone del brazo la alejaba, llevándosela hacia donde otras muchachas ávidas le esperaban.

**

* * *

**

—Muchas felicidades Rukia… ¿a caso no estás emocionada? — Preguntaba vivaracha una de las muchachas, muy sonriente.

—Es solo una fiesta de cumpleaños, solo estoy feliz— A Rukia le extrañó esa cuestión, realmente para que estuviese muy emocionada hacían falta elementos, solo estaba contenta.

— ¿Así que no lo sospechas? — La misma muchacha se lo preguntó, dejando ver hacia Rukia que había algo que ellas sabían, pero ella todavía no.

— ¿Sospechar? ¿Qué cosa? — Su ceño se frunció, no sabía de que hablaban o que tenía que ver.

—Va a ser maravilloso, te vas a quedar muy sorprendida pero te juro que te va hacer muy feliz, lo sé— Le relataba la chica sus posibles reacciones, ella muy emocionada con el hecho, aunque no era la única, todas las demás lo estaban también.

—No sé de que hablan, no entiendo— Ojala pudiese estar como ellas pero ni sabía nada de nada.

— ¿Quieres que te diga? — La chica se moría por contárselo pero si ella no quería tampoco se lo diría, mientras las demás mujeres apoyaban su idea.

—Sí, por supuesto— La pelinegra estaba de acuerdo con eso, sin imaginar las dimensiones del asunto.

—Pero cuando suceda al menos finge que estas sorprendida— Primero le quiso advertir que cuando 'sucediera aquello' no resultase tan obvio que 'ya lo sabía', que actuara un poquito para no echar abajo todo el esfuerzo de Abarai y los ahí presentes.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, mientras esperaba pero cuando la muchacha estaba a punto de decírselo, llegó Ise Nanao, le dio un golpe con su abanico y la reprendió.

— ¿A caso no saben guardar un secreto? Dejen en paz a Kuchiki-san, se supone que es su 'sorpresa' —

Nanao alejó a la pelinegra de ese grupo de mujeres que ponían en peligro la sorpresa, pero en Rukia seguía sembrada la duda.

— ¿De que estaban hablando? — Rukia le pedía respuestas, una explicación a todo ese alboroto.

— Ya lo sabrás… no desesperes— Era lo único que respondía, sin decir nada al respecto, ningún dato…

—Bueno ¿al menos puedes decirme donde está Renji? Necesito hablar con él— Rukia le pidió saber su paradero.

— ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? — A Nanao eso le importaba, si las cosas estaban mal entre ellos… no iba a ser posible 'lo otro'.

—No pero… estoy pensando seriamente en dejarle— Se lo confesó, y es que no valía la pena seguir, no podía ser besándolo y estando a su lado cuando tenía a otra pensando en su mente, no era justo.

— ¡Qué! ¡No, no puedes dejarlo! ¡Casarte con él y ser feliz a su lado ¿Qué no era eso lo que querías? — Nanao se escandalizó, sabía que estaba a punto de conseguirlo pero no imaginaba el cambio de parecer de su amiga.

—Sí pero… últimamente… lo he pensado y… Ya no estoy segura de querer ser su esposa— Le confesó sus pensamientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, con algo de angustia. Y es que si se lo llegaba a pedir, ya no sabría que decir.

Nanao se sorprendió, no daba crédito a las palabras de la morena, y se preguntaba ¿qué había sido aquello que la había hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Escúchame bien… el Teniente Abarai es un hombre con un trabajo bien remunerado, es atractivo y te quiere mucho. No todas corren con tu suerte. Es lo mejor que puedes encontrar y que es digno de ti. Así que te casarás con él, tendrán un par de hijos y serán felices— Nanao le hizo saber lo que tenía, que no lo dejara ir, que aprovechara ahora que podía asegurar su futuro… pero eso… a Rukia era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

Rukia se quedó pensativa… De Renji, a veces había detalles en él, pero de ahí en fuera, él era la clase de hombre que toda mujer de Edo quería. Sin embargo, ya no buscaba la perfección en un hombre, sólo quería estar con la persona que quería y ser feliz a su lado, y ese era Kurosaki.

Sabía que era lo correcto pero no quería asumirlo…

—Gracias por tus palabras Nanao— Dijo en cortesía la morena, antes de emprender marcha de regreso a su mesa, donde ya la esperaban sus familiares y el pelirrojo.

Cuando Kuchiki Byakuya vio llegar a su nieta a la mesa, hizo un ademán con la mano hacia el pelirrojo, quien al instante se acercó a la pelinegra mientras Kuchiki Ginrei pedía a todos los presentes su atención.

Rukia no entendía lo que estaba pasando, de repente, todas las miradas estaban posadas en su persona y en Renji.

—Rukia…— Lo escuchó hablar y no pudo evitar posas sus ojuelos en él —Todos estos años juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida, y quisiera que así fuera para siempre— Continuó con su discurso.

El pelirrojo respiró profundo, se llevó una mano a un bolsillo de su indumentaria y sustrajo aquel anillo de plata, con una piedra preciosa incrustada.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Le preguntó, con voz audible tanto para ella como los invitados, quienes esperaban ansiosos su respuesta afirmativa, todos menos Kurosaki, que desde lejos miraba la escena de la propuesta.

Rukia entró en shock, esa era la pregunta que durante todo ese tiempo quiso escuchar… y ahora que estaba ahí, todo era diferente… ahora comprendía porque las palabras de Nanao…

—Yo…— Dijo la morena evidentemente contrariada mirando el anillo detenidamente.

No sabía que responder, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si le rechazaba su propuesta sería imperdonable para su familia, para Renji y la misma sociedad; pondría en juego la reputación del clan Kuchiki… Pero si le daba el sí, estaría al lado de un gran hombre pero no del hombre que ella quería… y viéndolo de ese modo, no sería completamente feliz.

Pero estaba dejando de lado algo importante, y eran los sentimientos de Ichigo, quien a su parecer, no tenía ningún interés romántico en su persona, solo de amistad… y nada más… Sería ir tras alguien con quien no se tiene ninguna oportunidad, que lleva las de perder desde antes de jugar a su conquista… a los ojos de otros sería 'desperdiciar su vida'.

Quizá lo mejor era aceptar a Renji, porque después de todo él era una seguridad. La quería y sabía que jamás la dejaría… su familia, la sociedad, todos estarían complacidos con su enlace… menos su persona pero ultimadamente, no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere y a ella se había tocado en el rubro del amor.

Ichigo la notó con intenciones de dar una respuesta, y a sabiendas de la que iba a dar, prefirió marcharse de la fiesta… No quería ver la escena, no estaba preparado para escucharlo, no quería ya saber nada… solo le deseaba lo mejor.

—Yo…— Titubeó nuevamente, pasando saliva por su garganta, mirando de reojo a los presente, pasando sus ojos titilante en Abarai, quien aguardaba con una sonrisa.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, los nervios la invadían, se sentía presionada… y se sentía la peor persona más miserable del mundo por lo que iba a decir.

—Lo-lo siento… pero no puedo casarme contigo— Lo dejó salir y sus palabras causaron al instante un asombro en la multitud y una irreflexión en Abarai.

—Te agradezco todo este tiempo y lo que haz hecho por mi, pero no eres la persona con la que quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida— Acotó, apenada, esta vez sin mirar a nadie, solo al suelo…

Si tan solo Renji le hubiese pedido matrimonio un mes antes… le habría dicho que sí… y se habría evitado tantas cosas…

Rukia soltó sus manos de las de Abarai, para después marcharse… corrió y corrió… alejándose de esa escena… de la gente… del pelirrojo… a un lugar donde pudiese estar tranquila.

**

* * *

**

Y calló la noche… Rukia se había refugiado en el parque… pero era consciente de que no podía permanecer ahí, así que se emprendió marchar a ningún lugar… No podía volver a casa, su familia y el mismo Abarai de seguro debían de estar esperándole par pedirle explicaciones y no estaba en condiciones de darlas, sin mencionar que probablemente ya debían tener gente buscándole.

No tenía a donde ir, Ichigo no podía ser opción, no recordaba saber donde vivía… En pocas palabras no había lugar en esos instantes que fuese adecuado para su persona, pero tampoco podía vagar por las calles con ese implacable frío calándole los huesos. Necesita de un sitio donde le recibieran sin ser cruelmente juzgada por sus actos.

Lo pensó un poco… y no supo porqué pero pensó que tal vez Orihime, podía ayudarla… realmente no tenía nada que perder… Así que fue directo al barrio Ukiyo donde podía encontrarla, preguntando en Okiya tras Okiya, hasta que finalmente dio con ella…

—Disculpe que te moleste pero necesito que me ayudes— Fueron las palabras de una apenada morena.

—Será mejor que lo hablemos adentro, hace mucho frío aquí— Inoue le propuso aquello, invitándola a pasar en sus recintos.

Una vez en el interior del inmueble y con un par de tazas de té verde caliente, se dispusieron a hablar.

—No tengo a donde ir y…— Rukia quiso continuar explicándole su situación, pero la pelimarrón la interrumpió.

—Puede quedarse aquí hasta que lo crea conveniente. No tengo ningún problema—Se le adelantó, y por supuesto que la ayudaría, quizá no la conocía mucho pero sabía lo mucho que ella necesitaba un refugio.

—Gracias— Musitó leve la morena, sintiéndose más tranquila.

—Supongo que no ha querido regresar a su casa por lo que sucedió en su fiesta ¿cierto? — Inoue quiso suponer la razón, después de todo, casi todo Edo se vio por enterado de ello.

—Sí. Es curioso como estas noticias corren rápido por toda la capital— Dijo con algo de lástima, con una media sonrisa, aunque no estaba orgullosa de la manera en que dejó a Renji.

— Lo sé. ¿Y puedo saber porqué se negó? — Orihime quería saber sus razones, debían ser una muy fuertes para dejarlo todo así como si nada.

Rukia no podía decirle… se supone que ella era la mujer que Ichigo tanto quería… Simplemente no podía decirle que era a causa de los sentimientos que tenía por su 'novio'… sería lo peor…

—No estaba segura. Además, quiero a otra persona— Le confesó aunque sin decirle de quien se trataba.

Inoue no le dijo nada, solo sonrió… comprendía su situación… ella en su lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

— ¿Es acaso Kurosaki esa persona? —

La pelinegra se ruborizó al escuchar su nombre, fue tan evidente para Inoue.

—Sí. Sé que es tu novio y…— Quería darle explicaciones, disculparse por poner sus ojos en él pero ella le interrumpió de nueva cuenta.

—Kurosaki es solo mi amigo. La persona que él quiere está frente a mi— Se lo hizo saber, tenía el derecho —Bien. Me voy, tengo una cita en la Casa de Té así que póngase cómoda. La veré mañana en la mañana— Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Orihime hacia Rukia antes de marcharse.

Rukia sólo la vio desaparecer al cruzar el umbral y se quedó ahí… agradeciendo la buena voluntad de esa joven Geisha y pensando en sus palabras… Ichigo la quería… eso… le hacía sonreír y darse cuenta que no se equivocó al momento de negarse a la petición de matrimonio del pelirrojo.

**

* * *

**

Desde que se marchó de la fiesta no supo nada de ella, prefirió suprimir ese tema de su mente e ir por la tarde a una pequeña despedida organizada por amistades suyas hechas en Edo. Después de ahí regresó a casa, y ahí se encontraba, empacando lo poco que le quedaba ya que mañana temprano pasaba el carruaje para llevarlo de regreso a Kioto.

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente, Rukia se había levantado temprano, había hecho limpieza en la zona donde se le acunó y después se alistó de manera decente para el día, pretendía ir a ver a Ichigo, después ir a su casa y enfrentar la situación pero primero quería agradecerle a Inoue por todo.

—Gracias por tu ayuda—Se lo dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—De nada. Si me necesita de nuevo, ya sabe donde encontrarme— Acotó amable la muchacha, ofreciéndole con ello su amistad.

—Y… antes de irme… ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Kurosaki? Me gustaría hablar con él— Se lo pidió, tratando de esconder su sonrojo al hablar de él.

— ¿Kurosaki? ¿A caso no te lo dijo? — Le cuestionó.

— ¿Decirme? ¿Qué cosa? — Kuchiki no entendía, había algo ahí que ella no sabía.

—Lo han trasladado de regreso a Kioto. De hecho, hoy por la mañana se va… si te apresuras quizá aún lo alcances— Le informó al instante.

Rukia se quedó pasmada… eso significaba que… no lo volvería a ver… y no, no quería eso, no quería que él se fuera… no al menos sin saber lo que sentía por él… así que dando un leve gracias, se apresuró a ir hasta donde los cuarteles… rogándole a los dioses encontrarlo aún…

**

* * *

**

Después de varios minutos, llegó al punto de encuentro… solo podía ver muchos carruajes en la zona, desesperada buscó esa refulgente cabellera y conforme pasaban los minutos y no daba con él, comenzaba a pensar que él ya se había ido… y sintió su corazón partirse en dos…

Siguió caminando pero ya sin esperanzas de encontrarle… a lo mejor él ya se había ido, quizá hay historias que no suceden, encuentros que no se encuentran, quizá su historia no terminaría como lo anheló, en ser feliz para siempre con él… Hasta que al levantar la vista… lo vio… subiendo su equipaje en el carruaje… eso la llenó de una gran dicha…

Se acercó lentamente… y estando él de espaldas, mencionó su nombre…

—Ichigo—

El aludido reconoció esa voz al instante y se quedó varado, sin mirarla, sorprendido…

—Felicidades por tu compromiso— Fueron sus palabras, hasta donde él se había quedado, ella ahora era la prometida del Teniente Abarai.

—No voy a casarme con Renji— Le hizo saber la noticia, si es que no estaba enterado, ahora lo sabía y estaba preparada para decirle porqué.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oírla, y no pudo evitar voltear a verla…

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste qué era la felicidad para mi? —

El muchacho asintió.

—Estar contigo… esa es la felicidad para mi— Se lo dijo estando segura de sus sentimientos y de lo que quería.

Al ojimiel esas palabras lo alegraron, el saber que ella le tenía ese tipo de sentimientos lo hacían sentirse halagado, afortunado… feliz…

—Si te quedas conmigo no tendrás nada—Se lo decía en referencia a todo ese dinero, lujo y comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada.

—Prefiero eso a tenerlo todo— Sonrió. Eso ya no le importaba, era lo de menos. Una vida a su lado valía más que cualquier cosa.

Kurosaki la miró y compartió ese gesto; acortó la distancia que la separaba de ella, con la palma de su mano acarició su rostro, la contempló detenidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó… Probando el dulce sabor de sus labios… Disfrutando ese beso que siempre le quiso dar.

Se separaron escasos milímetros y se sonrieron… la abrazó, acunándola en sus brazos por varios minutos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello mientras los rayos del sol los envolvían.

Sin avisar, sin remordimientos, sin nada, sólo con su corazón se marchó a esas tierras lejanas… Rukia prefirió dejar toda esa vida perfecta para hacer la propia al lado del hombre al que estaba destinada a amar.

**_"Al final de mil caminos, siempre habrá desvíos._**

**_Al final de mil caminos, decido, te sigo"_**

(Mil caminos – Lucybell)

**… … * … …**

* * *

¿Qué le pareció? obviamente faltaría su respectivo epílogo, que relatara lo que pasó después ;). Espero poder tenerlo listo para el próximo lunes...

Por el momento, no me queda más que agradecerles su tiempo y su paciencia. Nos vemos!


	11. Epílogo

Hola, hola!

No, no estaba muerta... andaba trabajando y dandole duro a mis últimos semestres jeje pero por fin he tenido el tiempo para terminar el epílogo.

No sin antes agradecer todos a **_HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Violet strawberry, PLoTaMoTuS, yoxxa, Yeckie, BeTtY saku-ruki chan, Sakura-Jeka, Ghost iv, jessy moon 15, alessandra08, ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu, Viesna, Metitus_** y a todas personas que e acompañaron en este fic, gracias tmb por sus comentarios, por tenerme paciencia y sobre todo tomarse el tiempo para leerlo.

Espero les guste el epílogo y ya nos estarermos viendo pronto ;) ya estoy preparando algo... saludo a todos y todas!

**

* * *

**

**… … ********* … …**

**"La Fuerza del Destino"**

**Epílogo**

Nada había sido sencillo desde entonces. Agradecía enormemente a la familia Kurosaki por recibirla tan amenamente sin siquiera conocerla y por haberle brindado un hogar; pero si lo pensaba fríamente, era normal esa actitud por parte de ellos, ya que pasaba a ser la novia del pelinaranja y se podía decir que era el trato más adecuado.

Aunque fue un cambio muy difícil para su persona, toda su vida había estado acostumbrado a tener todo a su alcance, a vivir rodeada de comodidades y de cosas que hacia su vida más sencilla. Por eso cuando llegó ahí, pudo darse cuenta de que desde ese instante tendría que dar todo de sí para acoplarse, ahora tenía mucho mas actividades por realizar, ahí ya no había paseos, ni talleres en los cuales entretenerse, ya no tenía quien hiciera las comidas, ni quien limpiara el hogar. Mientras Ichigo se iba al cuartel, sus hermanas a la escuela e Isshin a trabajar, ella se encargaba de limpiar la casa, ir al mercado por provisiones, tenía que cocinar, tenía que cuidar cuanto gastaba por el dinero era muy limitado. Incluso había optado por vender algunas de las cosas que cargaba consigo esa mañana que decidió irse con Kurosaki, había vendido su peineta, alguna alhajas, incluso su kimono y decidió usar una común como los demás. Al menos con el dinero que obtuvo, pudo conseguir dinero suficiente para los gastos.

Su familia se dedicó a buscarle por cielo, mar y tierra, nadie sabía a donde había ido ni con quien, en Edo fue toda una noticia no sólo su desaparición, también el rechazo que le hizo al Teniente Abarai aquella tarde, tildándola de 'miserable', 'sinvergüenza' y demás adjetivos que dañaban su imagen. Todo estaba rodeado de rumores, falsas suposiciones, de mentiras completas y verdades nulas.

La única que sabía de su paradero era Inoue Orihime, aquella joven Geisha, quien nunca se atrevió a delatarla, aún a pesar de que hasta ofrecían cantidades exuberantes de dinero por información verídica; el dinero no la seducía, prefería la lealtad tanto a ella como al mismo Ichigo que también estaba envuelto en eso.

Si no fue hasta que la misma Rukia se encargó de mandar una carta a su familia, prometiendo ir a verles y relatarles lo ocurrido; su intención era dejar de preocuparlos así como pedirles que le dejaran hacer su vida con ese hombre de interesante cabellera, que no pedía nada más, ni dinero, ni nada. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su apellido y lo que eso conllevaba; además quería hablar con Renji y disculparse nuevamente por lo ocurrido.

Y fue así como se presentó aquella mañana en el lugar que fue su hogar por 20 años, la recibieron los criados con mucha algarabía, aunque las personas más importante que era su familia, no lo hicieron así.

Serios, aun molestos, hasta con cierta repulsión se reunieron con ella en la sala.

—Hola Rukia— Así le saludo Kuchiki Ginrei, tranquilo y serio. Byakuya ni siquiera le dirigido la palabra en esos momentos.

—Hola—Fue su respuesta, se sentía extraña, ajena.

—Nos sorprendió que nos escribieras— Comentó el más longevo, haciéndole saber sus impresiones cuando recibieron esa carta hace más de una semana.

—Sí. Lamento mucho haberme ido sin decir nada— Hizo una reverencia, pidiendo perdón, en verdad se sentía mal por ello, aunque aceptaba que no se arrepentía.

—Eso ya no importa. La cuestión es ¿dónde has estado y con quién? – Ginrei necesitaba saberlo, quería conocer esos datos y las razones que la orillaron a huir.

—En Kioto, no puedo decirte con quien, pero todo ha estado bien— Todavía no estaba lista para decirle el nombre de la persona que le había robado el corazón y por la cual había sacrificado todo.

—Tienes que regresar. No puede seguir más así—

—No quiero. Esa es la vida que decidí tener—

—Decidiste arruinar tu vida… eres una vergüenza— Habló por primera vez Byakuya, expresando su sentir. Y es que nunca, jamás aceptaría que su hermana hiciera algo así, si lo tenía todo, no tenía ninguna necesidad.

Rukia no dijo nada, sabía que los había defraudado pero no podía dejar escapar de sus manos lo que más quería, un amor, toda una vida al lado de Kurosaki.

— ¿Estás segura? — Cuestionó Ginrei, debía estar seguro de que no era un capricho pasajero, porque si era así, ella lo lamentaría en el futuro.

—Claro que sí— Dijo segura, sin titubear. Incluso en sus ojos se podía notar esa determinación —Es más, estoy dispuesta a renunciar al apellido Kuchiki. Quiero evitarles más problemas y vergüenzas— acotó.

—Las personas olvidan ciertas cosas. Pero esto, tu persona, lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia y a Abarai, es algo que no olvidaran en su vida— Byakuya habló de nuevo. Para ella podía resultar muy sencillo despojarse del apellido, pero para los demás no, ella siempre seguiría siendo una Kuchiki y esa sombra la perseguiría a todas partes, las personas no olvidaban ese tipo de hechos.

—Nada de lo que haga va a cambiar las cosas. Por eso prefiero hacer mi vida lejos de aquí— Era consciente de eso, si regresaba a Edo o si se iba a Kioto era una decisión a parte que no iba a cambiar los hechos. Prefería seguir donde estaba.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente. Solo te pido que me digas el nombre de la persona con la cual permanecerás. Prometo no hacer nada— Ginrei decidió, después de todo, no podía interferir en su vida, ella ya había encontrado su camino aunque no le agradara en lo más mínimo.

Byakuya miró al longevo con cierta incredulidad, no entendía como podía darse el lujo de que ella eligiera un destino que nada bueno le traería.

Rukia dudó un poco, quizá el abuelo no haría nada pero Nii-sama… él sí era capaz.

—Solo si Nii-sama promete al igual que tu no hacer nada— Esa fue su condición, una que en primera instancia Byakuya en su fuero interno se negaba a cumplir.

—No hará nada. No tiene ningún derecho— Ginrei decidió por él, a fin que si a menos estaba la tentativa de hacerlo, se las arreglaría para evitarlo.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, se mantuvo serio, tenía mucho por perder.

—Su nombre es… Kurosaki Ichigo… es un hombre sin fortuna pero es con quien quiero estar— Soltó el nombre, dejando en claro la clase de hombre que era pero sus sentimientos hacia él.

El nombre del susodicho a penas era sabido, Byakuya había escuchado hablar de él, lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un recluta que estuvo tiempo en Edo pero ahora yacía en las fuerzas armadas de Kioto.

—Que pérdida de tiempo— Fueron las últimas palabras de Byakuya antes de marcharse de la estancia.

—Si esa es tu decisión, no queda más que aceptarla—Definió Ginrei, solo esperaba que le fuera bien.

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, el hablar con sus familiares y ver que todo parecía estar bien la reconfortaba mucho y le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

—Y Renji… ¿no vino? — Preguntó después de por el pelirrojo, con quien también necesitaba hablar.

—Prefirió esperar en el jardín—

De ahí Rukia decidió que debía ir a verlo, había mucho que hablar y mucho de lo cual disculparse.

Se dirigió a esa parte de la casa, y lo encontró deambulando, con cierto temor y apenada se acercó, para después susurrar débilmente su nombre.

—Renji—

El aludido se sobresaltó un poco, para tomar aire y después encarar a la mujer que aún a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo y teniendo en su corazón.

—Hola— Dijo mirándola, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, como siempre luciendo maravillosa.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, y era algo muy extraño, se sentía como si acabaran de conocerse.

—Bien. Aunque esa pregunta debería hacerla yo— Contestó, le preocupaba ella. El tiempo que ella había desaparecido le había sido eterno, creyó que algo malo le había sucedido.

—Yo… estoy bien. Me han tratado muy bien en Kioto— Le comentó como iban las cosas, aún apenada.

—Regresa por favor—

—No puedo. Alguien me espera en Kioto—

—Y ese alguien… quién es… porque no me dijiste que no querías estar conmigo antes de que te pidiera matrimonio—

—No pude… no tenía el valor. En verdad, lo siento mucho—

—Está bien… solo dime el nombre de ese sujeto a quien has elegido—

—Kurosaki Ichigo…—

En ese instante el pelirrojo recordó y supo de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar sonreír irónico y soltar una risilla amarga, sin poder creer que ese sujeto al final se quedó con la persona que él más quería en el mundo.

—No me queda más que desearte buena suerte. Si algún día te aburres de ese idiota, o tienes algún problema, ya sabes dónde buscarme. Ahí voy a estar siempre para ti— Fueron sus últimas palabras, lo anegaban muchos sentimientos pero al menos tendría que velar primero por su amistad. No debía guardar rencores, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Gracias— Fueron las cálidas palabras de la morena hacia su amigo, para después ver como se le acercaba y se despedía de su persona con una sutil caricia en su cabeza.

Las cosas estaban bien… ahora podía continuar…

Y fue así como después ver a las personas que necesitaba dar explicaciones, se fue en carruaje de regreso a Kyoto, un tanto más tranquila y segura de la decisión que había tomando.

Su traslado de regreso a su nuevo hogar le llevó tiempo, llegó un atardecer a Kioto y a penas bajó del carruaje cuando vio a ese pelinaranja esperándola, no pudo evitar sonreír, teniendo en su pecho ese sentimiento de placidez y felicidad, algo que sólo él podía lograr.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Fue la pregunta de Kurosaki al estar cerca de ella. Hubiese querido acompañarla, pero ella ni se lo había mencionado, se entero cuando llegó a casa, por medio de una nota que había dejado.

—Sí…— Fueron sus palabras, no había más que decir. Para después agarrarse de su brazo y emprender juntos una caminata hacia casa, donde le esperaba seguramente Isshin y las dos hermanas de su novio.

**

* * *

**

Y continuó con su vida al lado de ese hombre pelinaranja. Podía decir eran los mejores días de su vida. Dándose cuenta de que si bien el dinero no lo era todo, ayudaba en algunas cosas, pero la verdadera felicidad la tenía en esa familia.

Era de todos los días levantarse temprano para preparar y servir el desayuno. Llevaba a Yuzu y Karin a la escuela y de ahí se pasaba al pueblo, para ir con los mercaderes a comprar lo necesario para la comida y la cena. Llegando se encargaba de limpiar y después de preparar la comida, a veces esperaba la llegada de Isshin, de las mellizas y Ichigo. Otras veces prefería llevarle el almuerzo hasta el cuartel, donde casi siempre terminaba peleando con los guardias.

Así pasaron 7 largos meses, su familia nunca intervino en su nueva vida y agradecía eso en demasía.

Pero una noche las cosas iban a cambiar, eso era algo que ella no sabía… y ese 7 de julio por la noche salió en brazo de Ichigo, acompañados también de Isshin y de las hermanas al Festival local de Tanabata. Las anchas avenidas estaban adornadas de motivos relativos a la fecha, se podía ver un ambiente de gozo, había una gran cantidad de locales ambulantes ofreciendo comidas, juegos para los pequeños y objetos.

En esa salida nocturna escribieron sus deseos en trozos de papel y los colgaron en los bambús; comieron de la variedad de alimentos, Yuzu y Karin se divirtieron y observaron juntos los fuegos artificiales que se desperdigaban por el oscuro cielo.

Y en un momento dado pasó aquello…

— ¿Te casas conmigo? — Preguntó Kurosaki mirándola, mientras ella contemplaba el cielo.

De escuchar esa pregunta el tiempo se detuvo… Dejó de mirar el cielo y fijó sus ojos en él… para después sonreír.

—Sí—

Esa fue su respuesta… sin dudarlo ni un segundo… llena de dicha… esa era la vida que quería… Y aunque no era común en su persona mostrar mucho afecto públicamente, ésta vez dejó eso de lado y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía… Fue directo a acurrucarse en los brazos de Kurosaki, quien la recibió.

Mientras Isshin y las mellizas observaban la escena evidentemente complacidos.

Días después mandaron carta a la familia de la morena, dejando en claro los motivos de una visita que una vez hecha quedó en hacer las cosas más formales, como debía de ser. Ichigo con todo respeto pidió la mano en matrimonio de la pelinegra, y cuando se pensó que habría una objeción por parte de ellos, nunca fue así… todo lo contrario.

Su enlace tuvo fecha el 11 de noviembre de ese mismo año, en una ceremonia y festejo sencillo al cual solo acudieron familiares y amigos muy cercanos.

De ahí a los dos años posteriores fue agradable.

Aunque los demás familiares de Rukia no convivían al día dado las distancias, se procuraban estar en contacto de vez en cuando.

En esos años estrenaron una casa. Ichigo logró a convertirse en el Tercero al mando de su División. Las plegarias de Isshin surtieron efecto cuando Rukia quedó embarazada.

Alguien alguna vez dijo _"__E__l destino no es algo que puedas crear, es algo que solo llega"_ y después de tanto perderse, de tanto buscarse… por fin a ellos dos les había llegado el momento de encontrarse y permanecer juntos.

**… … ***** … …**

**

* * *

**Aquí terminó este fic... No me creo haberlo escrito, quien sabe porqué pero ahí está.

Y ya, volveré... pa' variar con mis fics largos todos raros jajaja

Ojala les haya gustado el epílogo, ya saben, se aceptan tomatazos, naranjas, bombas, flores, amenazas de muerte, piedras, zapatos, botellazos, mentadas de madre etc etc

Ci vediamo dopo ;)


End file.
